When Good Mikos Go Bad
by Apocalypsefantasy
Summary: When Kagome falls off a cliff to her death a group of demon miko suddenly have a powerful new ally with no memory of the friends she once had, or the hanyou out to avenge her death, but the temple that's taken her in is holding more secrets than she knows
1. Falling

Disclaimer: NO! I don't wanna say it…(lawyers bring out contracts and threaten me with math) OK OK I'll say it, fine, I don't know Inuyasha happy. Honestly it's fanfiction, naturally the writers don't own the stuff, we're FANS. Ok done ranting.

Author's notes: …….um….I have nothing to say…that's weird….oh wait I remember. This first chapter is longer than the others just a heads up and I'll be updating this story pretty regularly since I wrote 4 chapters already, I have issues with waiting so I'll post multiple chapters at once.

=======**=======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter One-- Falling

=======**=======

"Look out!" she screamed, as the demon of the day lunged toward a rather distracted hanyou. Inuyasha snapped to attention at the sound of her voice and the scent of her worry on the wind, dodging the potentially fatal blow. Out of instinct he turned to check on his miko companion. She was holding her own, firing arrows into the onslaught of demons backing them all up to the cliff, purifying handfuls of the enemy at once.

Satisfied of her safety, Inuyasha returned his attention to the demon general commanding the hoards attacking his friends. In his momentary distraction the beast was able to land a glancing blow to Inuyasha's uninjured arm, which was all that was necessary to shatter the bone; this thing could send waves of crushing force through an opponent with the slightest contact. Stifling his cry of pain Inuyasha switched the tetsaiga to his less injured arm, which was hardly an improvement since the deep gash on his forearm depleted him of much of the strength necessary to wield his sword.

"Inuyasha!" Cried his miko companion in concern, sending an arrow towards the foe closing in on the crumpled hanyou. The youkai cried out as the sacred arrow embedded itself in the creature's shoulder. Its flesh twisted and sizzled as it was purified, the arm falling away from the torso, only for the surrounding troops to converge and merge together forming a new limb for their general.

"Oops," the young miko said, slightly embarrassed for having increased the enemy's temper.

"Get back!" The hanyuo ordered, gathering his remaining strength to use the wind scar, with only one hand it wouldn't be very powerful but hopefully it would be enough to refocus the demon's attention away from his friend.

Just as the newly regenerated demon arm shot toward the girl who had destroyed the previous one, Inuyasha brought down the tetsaiga with as much force as possible sending a weak wind scar spiraling at the fiend. Weak as it was the blast was able to offset the youkai's balance just enough to divert his aim away from the miko girl, and causing the giant beast to collapse on his own, sending tremors through the ground.

Inuyasha raised his glance to the miko visually reassuring himself that she was unharmed, their eyes met briefly and she smiled her thanks. His answering smile was abruptly cut off when he realized exactly where she was standing.

The demon army had successfully driven the group to the cliff's edge and the miko stood there on the very ledge, bow in hand, quiver empty, and with a demon able to shatter bone with a brush, not three feet from her, who was now stirring into action. All thoughts of the fight disappeared as his mind went into rescue mode, ignoring the wounds in his limbs and torso, he charged at the young women.

Confusion graced the young girl's features, at this sudden change in demeanor. She took a moment to gage her surroundings for the cause if the trouble, but it was too late, the deep booming of the demon's wave power was drowning out all else.

The cliff crumbled as the demon pressed his hand into the earth at her feet. Inuyasha watched as if in slow motion, her chocolate eyes filled with realization as she fell back into the cavernous abyss, his legs seemed like jelly as he ran, and they refused to increase their speed.

"Sango, Miroku, hurry up with those demons!" he yelled back to the youkai surrounded slayer and monk. Reaching the cliff he thrust out an arm latching onto the falling miko, as she disappeared from view. His clawed and bloodied hand grasped the girl's forearm, unable to pull her back to safety due to his various injuries, but only prevent her from falling to her death.

"Damn women, always getting into trouble." Inuyasha grumbled to the women clutching onto his bleeding arm his blood staining her ivory skin scarlet. Weakly he pulled, only to wince as a hiss of pain escaped his lips, and his wounds protested burning in agony. She noticed, "Inuyasha," she whispered, a note of sad seriousness coloring her voice, then so softly he could hardly hear her, "let go."

The hanyou stared at her as she if she had grown a few extra heads in the course of a second, before realizing her seriousness and shouting, without care of the demons his other companions were battling. "Are you crazy women, no way a weakling human like you could survive that fall!?"

Without hesitation or fear the young miko snapped back at him viciously, "and with those injuries neither could you! You can't even pull me back over you're in so much pain." Her voice grew softer as she spoke of his pain.

"Feh! Not a chance wench, you're not gettin' off that easy!" The girl rolled her eyes at the hanyou supporting her as if she wasn't hanging off a cliff. He turned away from her to shout, and hide his wince of pain as she slipped slightly in his grasp, "Miroku hurry the hell up!"

"If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha we're a little preoccupied here!" shouted the monk in reply, oblivious to his friend's situation, as he smashed in a demon's head.

"Damnit," muttered the hanyou, as his fingers around the girl's arm started to loosen without permission. The dangling miko examined her friend's face noticing his furrowed brow of determination and his slackened grip, she knew him well enough to know what would happen, _If I don't do something soon,_ she thought, _he'll end up going over the cliff too._

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's my only choice," she whispered before pulling her arm out of his slackened grip.

Fear latched onto the hanyou as the women fell farther and farther out of his reach, her school uniform fluttering around her body. "NO!!"

Her lips moved in response but no audible sound accompanied her order, as she plummeted downward.

Inuyasha cried out with a with a pain deeper than that of his wounds as he watched helplessly the women he had once sworn to protect fall, wearing a whimsical smile on her delicate lips.

"KAGOME!!!" the voice of a desperate man.


	2. Shared Grief

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha but if I did then …I don't know but it would be cool.

Author's Notes: ….um….I don't have anything to say….

======**======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 2 Shared Greif

======**======

"KAGOME!!"

"Miroku, doesn't that sound like Inuyasha?" Sango yelled, while smashing a demon to bits with a mighty swing of the hiroksu. She raised her weapon above her head preparing for another swing when she realized, the demons were leaving the general was pulling back with his troops.

"The demons are retreating," Miroku stated what Sango already had noticed ignoring her earlier question. The two snapped out of their confused musings when they heard Inuyasha's frantic voice.

"Kagome, hold on, I'm comin' don't do anything stupid!" To most it would have seemed like weak denial on the hanyou's part, but to Miroku and Sango it was a bright alarm warning of future recklessness.

The two companions ran toward their friend, praying he wouldn't do anything stupid to try and _save_ Kagome. Sango signaled to Kiara who flew down gracefully with Shippou clinging to her back. "Are the d-demons g-gone, d-did w-we w-win?" stuttered the tiny kitsune.

From the sound Inuyasha's making I doubt it," replied Sango.

"Sango," Miroku thought aloud, "Doesn't it seem odd that they would suddenly retreat when they were clearly at the advantage? What do you suppose their target was?"

"Kagome!" the shriek/growl made it clear, and answered the monk's question, worry for their miko friend urged the others to move faster toward the hanyou, fueling their limited energy.

When the rest of the gang caught up to Inuyasha he was attempting to scale down the side of the cliff, muttering under his breath something that sounded strangely like "gotta' hurry…clumsy wench…baka cliff…damn youkai…"

"Inuyasha…?" Sango didn't quite know how to voice her suspicions about the whereabouts of her friend, so instead she glanced at Miroku expectantly.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" he finished for her simply, he too weary of an outburst.

"She'll be fine!" the hanyou snapped violently from his place on the cliff, "Damn women falling like that…" then softer so that the humans couldn't hear, "my fault gotta' hurry."

Connecting the muttered dots the kitsune jumped to conclusions as always, "You dropped her!" Shippou accused, jumping off Kiara and alerting his friends to his presence.

"I didn't drop her damn bitch let go of hand!" Inuyasha was struggling to find a foot hold on the rocky summit, desperately trying to reach Kagome, despite his rapid blood loss.

"Inuyasha you cannot assist Lady Kagome, she never would have survived the fall." Miroku broke the news they were all unwilling to accept with a somber voice.

"Feh! I'm not just gonna leave her down there!"

"Even if she's still alive, you shall be of no use to her in your condition; you must rest and treat your wounds." Miroku's logic was lost on the hanyou but each word cut deep into Sango and Shippou, as the reality of what Miroku was implying snuck in. Kagome, the women they had come to love as a sister and mother, was gone.

"We will search for her in the morning, now your injuries are the most pressing concern." The monk continued in an attempt to coach the hanyou away from the cliff.

"It'll be too late then, we have to get Kagome now!" he insisted, losing his already shaky footing in frustration, and falling away from the ledge.

"Kiara," Sango ordered, jumping onto the feline's back, refusing to lose another friend that day, Instead of crying like she so desperately wished to, she sprang into action, catching the plummeting hanyou as kiara swept under him. He struggled against her, insisting he needed to save Kagome, which only brought tears to the slayer's eyes.

When they landed next to Miroku, Inuyasha lurched forward towards the cliff again, when Miroku's staff hit him squarely on the head, hard, rendering him unconscious. "We will tend to his wounds, he would never had seen reason."

Sango just nodded, moving over to Shippou's hunched frame on the ledge. She heard a distinct sniffle from the kitsune, and could've sworn she heard a soft cry of 'mama'. Kneeling down slightly, Sango wrapped her arms around the crying boy, letting her own tears fall, as he buried his face in her lap. Miroku approached and placed his arms around them both lending them strength, he did not cry but wore a deeply grieved expression, and in an uncharacteristic show of somberness, did not once try to stroke Sango's backside. Kiara approached nuzzling her mistress and friend, as she too grieved for the fallen priestess.

The picture was complete, Shippou, sobbing into Sango's lap, Sango crying into Miroku's shoulder, Miroku, holding them both, Kiara, howling in sorrow to the blue sky as she hovers over her friends protectively, and Inuyasha, unconscious three feet away, his slumbering mind plagued with guiltily thoughts of the women whom had gone over the edge.

Author's note: Okay sorry for not updating when I said I would I won't make excuses but if you have to blame someone blame my cousin. Tell me if the chapter length is okay cause it seemed a bit short but I had to end it here for presentational reasons, I've already written the next two chapters so I'll have those posted once they're all typed up which since it's a school week and I type like a snail should be by next weekend. Still looking for suggestions on the story's title as this one's temporary, and the next chapter's called Broken Promise so I will now leave with in suspense(ok not really) but review anyway you may or may not make me update faster.


	3. Broken Promise

Author's note: Okay so here's chapter 3 and just a quick shout out to kawaiiemichan for being the first to review, thanks for the encouragement, and sorry but Kagome won't be back for a little while look for clues though they're all over the place. So here's the chapter enjoy

Disclaimer: I almost forgot.... for those of you who haven't figured it out yet and those pesky lawyers…I do not own Inuyasha.

======**======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 3 Broken Promise

======**======

'_In Inuyasha's Dream'_

_His legs wouldn't move, the demon's hand struck the ground, realization dawned in her eyes. She fell. When he reached for her his hand felt only air. She continued to fall yet a sad smile graced her lips. She spoke yet he heard nothing save the blood pounding in his own ears. He called out to her yet he had no voice. Her eyes were sad and filled with a message he could not decode._

_Anguish, it gripped at his heart as she grew smaller with distance, he tried jumping after her, but his numb body didn't respond for it was dead and frozen. All at once the silence shattered, with a bone crunching sound of flesh impacting ground._

_He now stood at the base of the cliff not a yard away from her mangled body. Her bones were obviously broken and pools of blood surrounded her slowly converging into a scarlet pond. Despite the damage to her body her pale face remained unmarred, peaceful even. He approached her wishing that it was possible for her to have survived such injuries, knowing the impossibility and wishing it had been him instead._

_He had not taken one step toward the broken girl before her eyes opened, but they were not the warm eyes he had come to know from her they were cold and dark filled with bitterness and when she spoke it was not her voice but that of two powerful miko echoing around him. "And you call yourself our protector, you promised to protect us, is this how you honor that promise?"_

'_End Dream'_

Inuyasha blotted to consciousness, the combined words of Kagome and Kikyo ringing in his all too sensitive ears. _'Kagome, please let her be alive let it have been a nightmare.'_ The camp was dark as he surveyed it Sango and Miroku were a ways off, deep in hushed conversation not even Inuyasha's ears could pick up. Scanning the site Inuyasha found his target; Kagome's sleeping bag and yellow backpack were set up near the remains of a fire. Breathing a sigh of relief the hanyou crawled towards the form illuminated only by the glowing embers of the fire's ashes and his superb night vision. If he had paid any attention to his nose he would have realized much sooner that it was not Kagome beneath the covers but a sobbing Shippou curled into a sleeping Kiara. So instead Inuyasha trusted his eyes and the sight of the crying kitsune and empty sleeping bag brought confirmation of his worst fears.

Kagome was dead. It wasn't a dream.

"No! She can't be!" His rather loud denial alerted the others to his awakened state.

Miroku and Sango rushed over to the hanyou and the now screaming/crying Shippou. "Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku coaxed while Sango attempted to hush Shippou's wailing.

"Calm down. Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down wjhen Kagome could be bleeding to death!? I have to find her now!

To the surprise of both Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango spoke up, "She's dead Inuyasha let it go! Can't you see you're not the only one hurting here!?" anger and pain coated her words tears welling up in her eyes. Shippou still lay curled in her lap taking a small comfort in the familiar presence.

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, it took a moment for the hanyou to reply softly, "So you're just gonna give up then?" All was quite except for Shippou's sniffles. "At the very least," he relented after a few rather uncomfortably silent moments, "we should find her body-" everyone cringed and Shippou broke into fresh sobs "-and give her a proper burial." The others nodded in agreement, by now day was breaking in the distance, both the monk and slayer unaware of the plan formulating in the hanyou's mind. _Good, now they won't try to stop me, not that it matters, it'd just slow me down, and I need to hurry if Kagome's still alive she hasn't got a lot of time left. Just hang on a little longer Kagome._ HE pushed out the thought as if the girl would somehow hear him and respond. Hope was there, present within his thoughts, but it was dim, very dim.

=====**=====

Ok I know its short but I have my reasons for ending it here. Anyway I won't be updating until I get a couple more reviews I write for me but seeing as nearly 60 people have read this in the last week and only two reviews have come in it's a little weird what are you people thinking when you read this I want to know (not to sound desperate or anything) and for those wondering when Kagome will come back sorry to say but I'm not telling it'll be awhile I have to set the scene first before I get to the juicy stuff. I finished writing out chapter five already so updating really depends on reviews and my patience which is sort so hehehe figure it out I really shouldn't be this hyper at one in the morning. Oh well ending very long author notes now with the chapter preview: False Leads and a final plea for reviews


	4. False Leads

Author's Notes: Okay first of all for those who reviewed thanks they make me smile which is rare for me, and for those who didn't here's your chance, review this time. Okay so this chapter's riddled with clues to the future plot if you read carefully see if you can figure it out before the inu gang. Alright so here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Oops almost forgot…again-chuckles-I'm such a scatter brain, oh well we all know that I don't know Inuyasha, or my own computer for that matter, I'm workin' on it. Now on to the story!

======**======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 4 False Leads

======**======

'_Just hang on a little longer Kagome._' Inuyasha sent out the thought repeatedly, as if by some chance the fallen miko could hear him.

It didn't take long for the hanyou to sniff out the exact spot Kagome fell from and soon they were all atop Kiara on a steep decline to the base of the cliff.

"Definitely the right place, judging by all the demon remains." Sango commented dryly, kicking a severed head away from them as she dismounted Kiara.

"Yes, Sango, I'm sensing strong traces of spiritual energy." Miroku agreed, hopping down from Kiara as well.

"Did Kagome do all this?" Shippou spoke up, not moving from his mount on the demon cat, he seemed to have run out of tears, but still spoke with the deep sadness lacing through his voice.

"Impossible to tell, though I doubt it could have been anyone else. Can you pick up her scent around here Shippou?" All the monk received as reply was a shake of the kitsune's head. "How about you Inuyasha?" He looked around for the inu hanyou but saw no signs of his whereabouts. "Inuyasha?" The monk called again.

"Miroku-sama over here." called Sango who had wondered off following the trail of slain youkai. Where the carcasses were thickest was Inuyasha, nose to the ground, sniffing furiously at a pool of blood.

"I-is tha-that…?" Sango couldn't finish her question as it was all too apparent what she wanted to know. Since Inuyasha hadn't answered Shippou finally hopped off Kiara and took a whiff of the red substance, turning to Sango he tried nodding but the return of tears welling in the kit's eyes was all the answer needed.

Being the only one able to keep his emotions under check enough Miroku had the sense to ask, "If this is her blood…then where is Lady Kagome's body?" Everyone looked at him strangely even Kiara, but Inuyasha's gaze scared him most, it looked almost hopeful. A wave of sympathy and pity for his friend couldn't stop the undeniable logic from voicing itself. "No one could have survived the blood loss, yet alone that fall." He let it sink in but when the hanyou opened his mouth to argue, the monk anticipated his words adding, "There are no blood trails leading away, she couldn't have simply gotten up and walked away."

"She's a miko, she could've put up a barrier." Inuyasha barked, before Miroku could burst that bubble of hope too.

"Inuyasha…" the monk shock his head pityingly, "have you ever once seen Kagome raise a barrier?" Inuyasha had no answer, at least not one that he was going to voice after all he had a point.

"There's still a chance," he muttered feebly.

Silence reigned for a few long, agonizing minutes; Shipou was the one who broke it, voicing the question that everyone was thinking, "But…if she's not here…wh…where is she?" No one answered, still busy pondering their own thoughts, Sango and Miroku wondering how the body could have been removed without a trace to follow, and why. While Inuyasha held on firmly to the chance that she had left under her own power, despite the lethal amount of blood mocking him from its place on the ground, Shippou simply waiting for someone to tell him what had happened to his mother figure.

Miroku, ever the voice of reason spoke up, "Assuming that this is Lady Kagome's blood and she was taken somehow, then who do we know that would benefit from abducting her body and for what purpose?"

"How the hell should we know?" Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for the detective work right then, "the only damn smells around here are Kagome and those stinking youkai she killed." He continued not seeing the importance of his own words.

Monk and slayer exchanged a significant glance, something that the kitsune beside them easily picked up on, "You don't think those demons were after Kagome do you?" unfortunately not even Shippou could really say it was a total surprise, it wouldn't be the first time, only this time it had worked.

"It would explain why they left right after she fell." Sango admitted reasonably.

"And by the looks of things here," Miroku added, surveying the wreckage of the demon army surrounding the blood stain, "Lady Kagome went down fighting, quite literally." Ashes of purified youkai were indeed present within the carcasses of the dead demons, along with a very familiar bow and the splinters of its quiver.

Inuyasha actually smiled slightly at the last part, '_she better of fought_,' was all he could think. "So Naraku had his new incarnation come after Kagome, that ain't exactly anything new, he's always trying to take her jewel shards."

The mink nodded sadly. "Yes, however, the difference is this time he has succeeded, and has most likely taken her body," Inuyasha flinched at the word 'body' but made no comment, too busy trying to sort through his own thoughts. "the question is 'why' what could Naraku possibly gain from taking Lady Kagome's body?" the monk continued.

"Well, if we know one thing about Naraku is that he likes to play with us. He's probably planning on using her against have her fight us," venom filled Sango's voice, her knuckles turning white as suppressed rage fought its way to the surface, "like he did with Kohaku." She hissed softly pain for the thought of losing her adoptive sister to the sane cruel plot she had lost her brother to be cut afresh with the possibility of it. Shippou jumped up onto the slayer's shoulder patting her check in understanding sympathy. The women's angry shaking faded and she smiled brightly at the kitsune perched on her shoulder.

"If Lady Kagome were to be reanimated in the same manner as Kohaku that would indeed present a problem." Miroku mused over the possibility of such a complication. "No good can come from Naraku gaining control of spiritual energy as strong as Lady Kagome's," he paused wary of Inuyasha's reaction to his next statement mentally declaring it safe enough he voiced his last thought, "we also don't need another Kikyo wondering around." Other than the twitch of his dog ears Inuyasha didn't react, Miroku released a breath thankful to have avoided an explosive outcome.

The inu hanyou had actually barely heard the monk's ramblings, he wasn't sure about Naraku's motives, nut he had come to know the vile cretin pretty well, their solutions had holes in them and one thing Naraku didn't leave were holes_. What are we missing? Naraku's never this direct, there's gotta be someone else, something we're missing._

=====**=====

Author's notes: And there you have it chapter four it was a little longer than the norm, and I promise as the plot develops the chapters will get longer. And if you can decode the clues in this chapter and the next you'll know what happened to Kagome. New characters will be introduced so if you don't recognize them that's why. Next chapter: Suspicious Situation should be up by next week but I might update during the week if homework's light. Well I'm done for tonight, its 1:37 and I have to check my email before bed so bye **(!**


	5. Suspicious Situation

Disclaimer: According to my wondering mind I now own Inuyasha but unfortunately my lawyers disagreed and now my parents are considered having me tested for wishful day-dreaming disorder.

Author's Note: I decided that I personally need a schedule for updating I now have written chapter nine and have only posted five of them, yes I know I'm disappointed in me too. I've also decided to start posting another story the AU I talked about on my profile, this project will still remain my primary focus though so to help me balance all this there will be an updating schedule posted on my profile giving the date for the next three chapters. This will all be done by Monday and I promise to stick to the posted date. Look out for clues and new characters this chapter, there's a bit of a time lapse this first part actually happens as the last chapter is occurring, so hopefully that clears things up. Okay so ending really long author's notes, here's chapter five.

=======**=======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 5 Suspicious Situation

=======**=======

Blond hair caught sunlight and gleamed competing with the sun's radiance. Walking along the river bank the women hummed a tuneless song watching as the wind danced in the trees, bringing sakura blossoms to caress her tan skin. Peace surrounded the women, like a constant companion not even shattered by the yell of her name as another women of similar garb approached rapidly, calling out to her excitedly.

"Marianne, Lady Marianne!" the younger women called to the blond priestess, running towards her from the other end of the river's bank.

"What is wrong sister?" questioned the concerned miko as she appraised the girl, who by the purple hamaka she wore was but an apprentice, only dimly recalling seeing the girl around their temple. She may be head priestess but no one could keep all the names straight, she only personally knew those higher in rank as she herself had not taken a student where most of the others had three.

"There…is a…situation," the girl gasped trying to catch her breath from the sprint, "…at the…temple…Lady Donna…requests…your presence."

"What kind of situation young sister?" If Lady Donna was asking for her it could only mean one thing.

The young women had now regained her breath and a sparkle shown in the apprentice's eyes. "A young woman, the elder sisters brought her back, they say she was found bleeding and half-dead at the base of the cliff."

_Bleeding,, well of course she must have fallen, but what cliff_, the elder miko's musings were justified as their temple was surrounded by cliffs. "Which cliff?" a nagging suspicion urged the common question to have a more significant meaning.

The girl understood the importance of the older women's question, "Why, _the_ cliff Lady Marianne."

"And she survived?!" the younger of the two nodded as the sister mikos headed back to their temple. "That is impossible no mortal could have survived such a fall." By now both were heading back to the temple at a swift pace.

"The thing is Lady Marianne," the apprentice seemed nervous to voice this next most crucial piece of information, "she has a great deal of spiritual power, the elders suspect that she protected herself from the impact just enough to preserve her life." The girl hung her head as she ran knowing what insult she might be implying.

"So this girl could be stronger than I." mused Marianne aloud, cutting straight to the heart of things. The girl merely nodded in response continuing to run beside her with no statement. "I see so the elders wish for me to use the stone, discover her strength." Again the questioned girl nodded unnecessarily. "Very well let us see the extent of this girl's powers."

* * *

"Inuyasha we can't just stay here," Sango chastised the brooding hanyou. The monk standing behind her stepped in when said hanyou didn't respond. "She is right, the best way to help Lady Kagome is to defeat Naraku and avenge her death, staying here is not helping." Sango and Inuyasha winced the former glancing backwards to make sure Shippou hadn't heard, talk of Kagome still reduced him to tears, thankfully he was asleep next to Kiara. Miroku continued ignoring the sudden increase in tension. "Most likely Naraku has taken Lady Kagome's body, (wince) when we defeat Naraku we can repossess the body (wince) and put her to rest." Inuyasha had to admit the damn monk sounded reasonable, and he would like nothing more than to rush in and beat the crap out of Naraku simply to relieve his frustration, but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that wasn't the way to help Kagome. And helping Kagome came first, it had to. He couldn't just forget and go on a vengeance kick, not when that dream still plagued his mind no matter if he was asleep or not, nor while there was even the slightest chance she was still alive, this would be the first place she came if that was the case.

Three days had passed since Kagome had fallen and still the hanyou refused to leave the sight, camping up on the ledge nightly. Shippou hardly spoke utterly refusing to go near the cliff, and never left Kiara's side. Inuyasha was worse; his vocal abilities had been strictly limited to grunts, growls, and mutters to no one. Miroku hadn't once slipped in his cool level headed façade; the only indication that he was grieving was the pure lack of perverted comments. Sango had stepped into a motherly roll taking caring of all the others before herself, doing anything to distract her from the missing presence of Kagome, and lack of leads to her whereabouts. Inuyasha and Shippou had both been unable to pick up on any other scents near the so dubbed 'kidnap' scene except Kagome and the demons', nor was there a trail of any kind to hint at Kagome's departure.

Three days had passed and still Inuyasha felt that to give up his search now would be wrong, a betrayal, so despite protests from the rest of the gang the hanyou would proceed, everyday to the kidnap scene in a futile search for more clues. Kagome's yellow pack had become a sort of shrine, no one touched it, though they knew food and supplies lay inside, the only thing of its normal contents that was missing was the medical kit that Kagome had taken out prior to battle.

The wounds to Inuyasha's stomach and arms hardly pained him he had regained full use of one arm but the shattered one was currently in a make shift sling. Three days had passed and that nagging suspicion in his gut, was still telling him Kagome was alive, and she needed his help.

=======*****=======

Yes it was long….ish ok no but longer at least. The reason Marianne is blond is simple I have yet to see a blond on Inuyasha and I thought it would fit Marianne's personality so two new characters, both of whom will become regulars, and yes Kagome was able to survive the three days but as soon to be relieved in the next chapter is in pretty bad shape. Speaking of the next chapter….Chapter 6: Moving On…Or Not. See my profile for the time of next update, and check out my AU Inuyasha story soon to be posted.


	6. Moving On,Or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do play around with the characters for my own amusement.

Author's note: I know the timing for my chapters has been off lately but it'll even out soon enough. Okay this chapter is mostly filler in Inuyasha's POV a transition into the next which is way I'm posting it now, and why it's so short. It may be filer but it is important.

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 6 Moving On,…Or Not

It couldn't be helped; they needed to move on, so after much debate Sango and Miroku had conceived a plan. After making sure Shippou and Kiara were well away from the camp the two would confront Inuyasha, if necessary Miroku intended to knock the hanyou unconscious again, he hoped to avoid it as Lady Kagome would disapprove of such measures.

The monk and slayer found Inuyaha in his usual sulking haunt, a tree on the edge of camp that over looked the accursed cliff. "Inuyasha," Sango called up to him, "could you come down for a second? We need to talk to you." A grunt was her reply, which had become his new equivalent to the 'fines' and 'whatever's' he used to toss around so freely. Dropping down from the high branches, Inuyasha stared blankly at his companions, which seemed to be the only expression he was capable of forming his face into anymore, he raised an eyebrow, indicating they should speak. "Inuyasha I know this is hard but…"

Sango's hesitant beginning was cut off by Miroku's harsh words, cutting straight to the core of things as only he could. "We need to leave this place Inuyasha." The hanyou was quite, his expression still blank.

"Its killing Shippou staying here," the slayer cut in trying to get any kind of reaction from the silver haired hanyou before them. Sighing inwardly, Sango prepared to push the one button that was guaranteed to get through, stealing herself against the pain of it. "Kagome wouldn't want us to stay, especially if it was hurting Shippou." The twitching of white dog ears alerted them to the hanyou's rapt attention, though his expression remained unchanged.

With that one mention of the miko, Inuyasha was on the brink of agreeing though it was also what kept him from leaving days ago, so naturally Miroku stepped up to tip the scale. "we would have a higher chance of finding her were we to continue our search for Naraku, he does after all likely have her under his control." That did it, as the monk knew it would, though his expression remained stationary the flicker of anger and pure loathing in the hanyou's golden eyes, told the monk of his friend's decision, when the emotion faded again a moment later Inuyasha nodded.

"We leave in the morning," Miroku informed him, abruptly turning to head back to the camp, best leave him to his thoughts. Sango remained behind, unsure of what to say to the stubborn hanyou, finally deciding that silence was best, she patted Inuyaha's folded arms, smiling sadly up at the man who was leaving behind his greatest lead to his closest friend, then she too departed, following after Miroku.

Inuyasha watched as the slayer retreated, he mentally smirked, and they thought leaving here would help them forget her, move on, what ignorance he knew there was no point in trying to forget it only hurt more. He had no intention of forgetting Kagome and he defiantly didn't plan giving up on her.


	7. Healing of Wounds

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha…ah well I'm young I have time work on it.

Author's note: Because I'm a moron I just realized that I don't have school tomorrow so I'll spend it working on my new story which has much longer chapters then this one, but until then here's chapter seven! You'll all be happy Kagome's back. Oh and thanks to all who reviewed thanks, and to iamkagome12- chapter ten will be for you.

=======**=======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 7 Healing of Wounds

=======**=======

Lady Marianne and the young apprentice; now revealed to be named Tari had reached their temple by midday without a problem, as they drew nearer Marianne had noticed the trails of fresh blood. Now she sat with the others from the temple, surrounding the injured young miko before them in prayer.

The girl was indeed lucky to be alive, deep gashes covered her back continuing down her limbs. Bones were broken and limbs twisted unnaturally, her bloodied clothing had been discarded for the ceremony, she lay bare in the center of the spiritual circle, a single stone and herb rested on her chest. Upon her arrival Lady Marianne had sensed the girl's dire condition and tremendous spiritual power, and immediately began conducting the healing rites, gathering the other priestesses before the girl could reach the point of no hope.

One would think the girl was already dead for all the reaction she was showing fro being moved so much, not once had the unconscious girl twitched, flinched or moaned, since her arrival. The bruises and minor cuts were that marred every inch of the girl was the least of the damage, the worst of the girl's injuries would be the life threatening gashes on her sides, shoulder and skull which were leaking her life's blood away.

Sensing the strength of the soul fighting to remain in the world of the living, Lady Marianne continued to lead the chant. Words of healing flowed from her lips in a song of stability, wrapping around the young women, grounding her spirit and easing her pain. Lesser wounds sealed flawlessly, minor bruises faded without a trace, and the more serious wounds slowed in their bleeding.

If a demon were to come within ten feet of the group they would instantly be purified, any within the mile would fall ill; the spiritual energy was so intense, within the temple. Feeling the peak of power and limit for the others, Marianne focused on the girl's soul, willing her hidden power to concentrate in the stone. A top the girl's chest the stone glowed brightly pink at first but as the light intensified and brightened it turned near white shimmering throughout the temple. Gasps echoed around the spacious room, never had such a powerful priestess come amongst them.

The energy surrounding the mikos broke, the remnants flowing into the stone and in turn healing the last of the center miko's wounds. Some of them collapsed at he intensity, others swayed dangerously where they sat, Marianne alone felt stable, drained perhaps but not to the point of weakness. She stared at the girl before her, the power stone still shinning brightly pink once more on her chest. With her injuries lessened to mere scarps and the bones set to repair the girl was out of immediate danger, but had unknowingly slipped into a comatose state.

Marianne could not help but stare in wondered awe at the stone's extended glow. _'Never in all my life have I heard of a miko with such power by any standard this girl should have died long before the sisters found her, and she hasn't even been trained yet. If this is her raw power one can only imagine what she could accomplish with a few years of training.'_ Her continued musings went unnoticed as the others attempted to regain their sapped strength. _'She could be a very dangerous enemy, or a very powerful ally…Its no use deciding her fate now, when she awakes I will judge if she is to be trusted, but…either way… I will make good use of her potential.'_ She glanced back to the stone before closing the ceremony and removing the object from her bare chest.

* * *

Shippou stood jaw set in determination, he refused to cry anymore, _'men don't show their tears no matter what'_ Inuyasha had told him that once, besides he had run out of tears anyway, three days was enough, no more. The weak resolve the kitsune had established crumbled with one look at the big yellow backpack that had once been a promise of treats and toys.

The tears returned just as his remaining friends stepped back into the camp. Sango took one look at the wailing child and his position facing the pack and headed over to comfort him, nodding to Miroku, who began packing up their belongings.

"Its going to be okay Shippou," the slayer assured, "we're moving on, you just have to be brave, Kagome wouldn't want you to be sad forever, right?" Shippou nodded slightly still fighting a wave of tears from spilling over, a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of his mother figure chastising him for mourning her. The smile faded as the rest of what she said soaked in, they were leaving, but they hadn't found Kagome yet.

Inuyasha had crept into camp silently helping the monk clear away the site. When the camp was bare of all else Inuyasha looked somberly at the yellow monster-bag, and without so much as a word heaved the thing onto his back, surprised at how heavy the thing was, 'how the hell did she carry this thing all the time?'

Shippou couldn't help the feeling of wrongness as he watched the hanyou walk ahead of the group, the feeling only intensifying as they walked away from their former camp. Something didn't seem right, it was wrong to leave, but they trudged forward leaving Kagome behind.

* * *

Author's note: Before you all start accusing me of being a liar yes the unconscious girl was Kagome I said she made an appearance never said she would be awake for it. So what do you all think of Marianne, evil, misunderstood, power hungry, over protective priestess, review and let me know. Between this chapter and the next there's a bit of a time lapse as everyone is under the impression that Kagome's dead and she's in a coma, and still with broken bones, and Inuyasha has his arm that needs healing so about a month passes in their time between the two. And I did update on time its Thursday just as I said it just took a little longer to type than I thought but hey this chapter's longer than my others so review I love feedback.


	8. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but Tari, Marianne, and the rest of the OC's in the miko temple are mine.

IMPORTANT Author's note: This is now nearly a month after the last chapter in story time, not real time. Over the time lapse things haven't changed much, mostly just Kagome in a coma and everyone getting healed. I won't explain it in detail but when something needs to be explained I'll toss it in, so be patient, you'll be all caught up after this chapter.

=======**=======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 8 Realizations

=======**=======

"Good morning sister, how are you?" Tari greeted the raven-haired miko.

The young women smiled kindly, Tari had come to know that she was constantly helping others with kind words and warm smiles, "I'm good, thanks Tari…" and had a rather strange way of speaking. She trailed off unsure if she should share the suspicions she harbored within her empty mind. Her friend, as observant as always, noticed the hesitation in the young women's brown eyes.

"I know that look, what's wrong?" Tari narrowed her eyes at her friend kindly as she moved to start the morning chores.

The more powerful of the two miko sighed, she was such an open book, never able to hide anything from people, or maybe it was a miko thing, but the others weren't as easy to read as she was. "I had another dream last night." She informed her friend reluctantly, getting up from her sleeping mat to help Tari with all the bed rolls.

Tari had stopped for a fraction of a second before collecting herself enough to ask, "Do you think it could have been another memory? What was it about, do you remember?" Ever since the girl had slipped into a coma for little over two weeks, she hadn't been able to remember anything not even her name or falling from a cliff.

"Not really, but I'm sure that it was something, it was just really familiar you know…like I've been there before." The miko tried to explain that strange sense of déjà vu that permeated her reoccurring dream. She frowned slightly in frustration when she was unable to recall anything more substantial about the dream.

Her fellow miko noticed the furrowed brow, "Don't worry, it will come back to you, just give it time." Tari smiled assuring her, looking up from gathering laundry. "Maybe you should talk to Lady Marianne again; she might be able to help clear up the details."

"Yeah maybe…" she averted her eyes, for some reason the black-haired miko wasn't too keen on opening up to Marianne, even though technically Marianne had not only saved her life, but taken her in, and even offered to take her as an apprentice, to train her to use her miko powers. Marianne had been nothing but nice to her but she still extremely wary of the head sister, she just couldn't explain _why_.

* * *

'_Its been over a month, the moon's waning again as it was then.'_ The hanyou sighed inwardly as thoughts of life without Kagome flooded his mind.

Though Shippou had stopped bursting into sobs at the thought of her, Inuyasha could still hear the soft sniffles too quiet for human ears, as the kit called out for her in his sleep. Miroku was back to his old self, flirting shamelessly with any women in the area, for some reason unknown to the hanyou the monk had restrained from his usual habit of groping Sango at every chance he got. Sango seemed to be handling the absence of her segregate sister quite well. After all, Kagome wasn't the first sibling Naraku had taken from her, the pain only increased her desire for Naraku's death, and Kohaku's freedom; Kagome's too if she was being controlled in the same way.

The search for the jewel shards and the villain who possessed the majority of them had gone nowhere. They had no new leads, no rumors to check up on and without Kagome's ability to sense the shards; their quest had become little more than mindless wandering.

To the others Kagome was dead, someone to be mourned and avenged, but Inuyasha refused to accept that forcing himself to see her as someone to find, save and yell at for making him lug around her stupid backpack, which he did dutifully everyday, no one touched the thing but him. _'That wench ain't dead, she'd come back just to sit me if I let all her stupid "supplies" get lost, she'd kick my ass if I get diggin' through it.'_ He absent mindedly fingered the prayer beads around his neck almost expecting them to pull him to the ground as they had so many times before, almost wishing it would. _'Snap out of it you baka' _his inner youkai scolded_, 'you had you chance, either go find 'er or suck it up, but no way are you goin' soft on me.'_ Inuyasha almost smiled at the inner voice his youkai sounded more like him than he did lately.

No he wouldn't just greive and move on, Kagome would kill him if he gave up on her so easily. No she was out there, waiting, and damnit he was gonna find her.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat near the fire, something about their travels of late was troubling the slayer, but voicing her concerns to monk would be difficult especially when it concerned _her_. With Inuyasha and Shippou's hearing holding a private conversation was near impossible and she wasn't keen on the fore mentioned eavesdroppers' outbursts at the mention of _her_ name.

She sighed and the monk beside her looked up unspoken questions in his violet eyes. Shaking her head slightly, Sango flicked a pointed glance at the tree, both monk and slayer knew hid the inu hanyou. Miroku nodded in understanding, they had become masters of silent conversation recently, he immediately knew her thoughts concerned _her_.

Kagome's name had become a taboo for those wishing to avoid death at the hanyou's hands and hysterical tears from the kitsune. He had his suspicions about what was worrying Sango, he too thought it odd that Naraku had not acted yet. If indeed he controlled Kagome then why wait so long to use her to make them all yield? It would certainly bring down Inuyasha, none of them especially the hanyou, had the heart to attack Kagome.

Naraku held all the cards, yet he didn't play them, this was very unlike their foe. '_The only logical explanation,'_ the monk mentally concluded, _'is that he believes her to be alive, but he was no doubt the one that had ordered the attack at the cliff.'_ It made prefect sense Narku feared Kagome, that's why he had always made her a main target. _'But Kagome-sama was untrained, as powerful as she was she had no way to tap into that power.'_ Miroku reasoned he glanced at Sango; she too appeared deep in thought.

He knew the slayer well enough to read the thoughts play across her eyes she had drawn the same conclusion. They locked eyes a single shared thought flowing between the two, _'Naraku believes Kagome is still a threat to him.'_

========**========

Author's note: Okay so now you're all caught up with the time jump thing's will start speeding up the next chapter, but it won't be up for a while due to the end of the quarter and my 3rd quarter curse of brain block. It'll be up in a next or so once exams are over and all my damn projects turned in. I'll post a schedule o my profile when I get a better idea of exactly when. Chapter 9 Memory of a Dream.


	9. Memory of a Dream

Author's note: First of 2 updates applause pause, yes I'm happy so update, this chapter I worn you now is a cliffy but I will have another chapter out if you review this weekend, yes I know I'm evil.

Disclaimer: Really if you lawyers haven't figured out I don't own Inuyasha they never will. Honestly aren't they supposed to be smart, how did these morons pass law school, no offense lawyers, I do think my cousin is fairly smart he just hasn't graduated yet, but if you sue me at least I'll have someone to call in two and half years.

=======**=======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 9 Memory of a Dream

=======**=======

"Just relax, sister, all shall be well, I will help you uncover your past." Marianne had been repeatedly since they had started these sessions. Time meant little to the priestesses here, but she wanted to know her time line, her history, something told her that that line would be the key to her past, something she so desperately craved.

She lay, surrounded by sakura blossoms, bare as the day she was healed, as the head miko chanted her calling for her memory to return. Despite her lack of trust in Marianne she had agreed to these regression journeys, as Marianne called them, in the hope that the elder miko could assist her in recovering her memory.

Deciding that calling forth true memories would be too difficult, their present goal was to surface the recurring dream she had been having. "Relax, let go of reality, slip into your own mind…" the coaching of Marianne grew faint as the young miko slipped into her subconscious, reflexively raising a barrier around her vulnerable mind.

_She was suspended, one arm clutching something solid, something that was supporting her. Looking up she saw nothing, yet she clearly felt her hand holding a warm firm something. It was like looking through the eyes of a stranger with her face, she could feel every physical thing occurring around her but not the emotional aspects of being dangled in thin air with nothing above or below, so when a solitary tear rolled down her cheeks, she had no idea why._

_When she heard her voice she didn't understand the words that feel from her lips, nor did she comprehend her own reasoning for pulling her arm away from whatever force held her. One thing however she did understand; a voice was shrieking "Nooo!" in agonized rage, and a desperate cry filled the air coating her in a strange blanket of familiarity, her name: "KAGOME!!!"_

_She could have smiled, she knew her name, but the dream/memory continued on. Kagome felt herself falling, other beings invading her aerial space. The bow she had been gripping was glowing a dull pink, she watched as her body mimed past events, notching an arrow and firing at the unseen presence, again and again until the quiver was empty._

_Kagome sensed the youkai around her but saw only mist, the demons brushed up against her, sending shivers down her spine. Just as she was beginning to wonder why she hadn't impacted ground yet, something soft grazed her back, a demon, why? _

_The youkai were trying to slow her descent. They were succeeding. With every stroke her fall paused momentarily and slowed. Her speed may have been significantly less than it had started out as but when impact came it was not pleasant. _

_Every bone that twisted the wrong way every rock, stone, and branch that pierced her skin sent shockwaves of pain through her body, yet even as she felt herself reach for peaceful sleep, words graced her lips, the same ones she had failed to understand during her decent; "Be safe, Inuyasha."_

Gasping, Kagome Kagome blotted upright, nearly bumping heads with Marianne in the process. "What have you seen sister?" the miko asked, handing a water flask to the younger girl.

"My name…" was the hoarse reply as the girl gulped down the cool liquid "…is Kagome." That's all she felt Marianne needed to know, everything else, her fall, the desperate cries, youkai helping her, and that last order, especially that, it was private and until she understood herself she planned on keeping it that way.

Lady Marianne was genuinely excited for the girl, "Why that's excellent Kagome!" This, sister, is the first step, a good sign, perhaps your memory shall soon be completely restored." She might be glad for the girl, but still knew not whether she was a threat, her thoughts and feelings were contradicting one another _the sooner she gets her memory back the sooner a decision can be made, maybe I shall truly make her one of us._ She pushed away the morbid thought in favor of enjoying their small victory.

* * *

The group had begun traveling again, Inuyasha still dragging along the giant yellow pack. It had been a silent agreement that until solid evidence was found, Sango and Miroku would keep the hanyou ignorant of their revelation. Inuyasha still hardly spoke except to himself and _her_ regularly holding conversations or arguments with the absent girl when he was alone and thought the others couldn't hear.

The odd rutine was comforting, thinking of what she would say to his latest reckless move. Often he could hear her voice yelling at him and the prayer beads pull him face first to the ground. _Her_ name was still a taboo and nothing had changed since _that_ day.

No one would admit it aloud, especially Inuyasha, but he had slowly lost hope as no whisper of the miko had appeared. Without the heart to tell her family or admit it to himself the hanyou hadn't been down the well at all since he had last retrieved her and no one dared ask him to. As his hope for her survival dwindled his fighting became fiercer, less controlled and much more reckless, strange how the intensity actually got him more injuries.

Even in his grieved state the inu hanyou wasn't totally stupid; he too had noticed Naraku's lack of appearance, and gloating. He had after all been anticipating the day when he would appear with Kagome's body under his control, yet there had been neither hide nor hair of Naraku since _the_ fall. It was strange.

_Maybe he's waiting 'til she finds the last jewel shard for him to have her come and kill us. It would work too. Like any of us could hurt Kagome. Defeated by Naraku and the power of 'sit' there's a real crappy ending._ Shaken from his musings by a white wisp of smoke Inuyasha looked up from his perch in a tree. Miroku called up to him from below, "Are you going to her Inuyasha?" His reply to the monk came in the form of a grunt as Inuyasha sprinted off after the pearly Soul Collector.

======**======

I warned you it was cliffy am I evil or what, review if you want the next chapter out by the end of the weekend. I have another story to update tonight so I should go so bye and Review!


	10. A Dead Woman's Visit

Authors note: No I'm not dead I just wanted to enjoy spring break to bad that lasted all of Thursday night I spent all of Friday and most of today doing spring cleaning and making pies for my mom's party, she can't cook so I have to for her, do you know how long it takes to make a pie crust? It sucks I messed up twice but I promise to be updating regularly again now that my house is clean and pies are cooked. This next chapter is the one lots of you have been waiting for Inuyasha finds out the truth, so in honor of a review submit quite a few chapters ago this chapter is dedicated to IamKagome12, I hope you like my take on his reaction.

Warning: I am not a Kikyo hater I do actually her character and feel sorry for her she was only a total bitch for a little while after she was brought back therefore I warn you now this is not meant as a bash to Kikyo.

Disclaimer: Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I am not entitled to say I own Inuyasha cause I don't.

======****======

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 10 Dead Women's Visit

======****======

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome, look what I did!" the young girl thrilled happily showing the older miko an arrow in a nearby tree.

"That's wonderful Shiri!" praised Kagome as she ruffled the young girl's dark hair. It felt nice, to help the younger miko with her archery, in a way it felt familiar, especially Shiri, the young girl reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite place it.

Ever since regaining the knowledge of her name Kagome had made no farther progress in her regression. Granted, it had only been a day. Helping train Shiri helped take her mind off things the child's innocence never ceased to astound her nor her playful antics to amuse.

Rising from her place by the river Kagome walked over to inspect the tree and retrieve the arrow. Returning it to Shiri, Kagome knelt down to the girls level, giving her a warm trademark smile. "If you keep this up you'll be the one teaching me," she joked.

Shiri giggled, "Don't be silly I'll never be as good as you Kagome-sama."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Kagome said, taking on a note of mock seriousness, ruffling the child's hair again playfully.

She giggled happily in response. "Lady Kagome, what were you like when you were little like me?" The sneer innocent curiosity of the question caught Kagome off guard. She was aware that the young ones only thought her to be a new priestess in their ranks, but they knew nothing of her memory loss.

In all honesty Kagome had no answer so instead she said, with a smile, "I imagine I was very small with a habit of getting into trouble." It wasn't a lie she, she just didn't know if it was true or not. "Come on Shiri we should get back to the temple before dark." Shiri nodded excitedly gathering up her bow and skipping in the direction of the temple.

With a soft smile upon her lips Kagome followed suit. An eerie chill crept up the miko's spine; she turned readying her bow for the intruder, only to find a wisp of smoke above the tree tops, miles away in the distance. "Kagome-sama…" the girl sounded concerned and frightened, "…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The older miko assured her, "A trick of the light, let's go back, okay?" Taking Shiri by the hand Kagome led the child away, a bit faster than she would have normally. With a last glance at the pearly demons in the distance, Kagome couldn't help but wonder where the Soul Collectors were heading.

* * *

"Are you going to her Inuyasha?" his only reply to the monk came in the form of a grunt as Inuyasha sprinted off after the pearly Soul Collector.

It hadn't taken long for Inuyasha to reach the small clearly where she waited; he stopped, staying in the shadow of the tree ring. She knew he was there; she could sense the anger and despair within his raging youki. For some reason he was harboring ill will towards her. Her visits were normally uncomfortable yes, but never had he glared at her like that, that look was reserved for Naraku.

She couldn't help it; she had to ask, "What troubles you Inuyasha?"

A feral growl ripped from the questioned hanyou's throat, "You should fuckin' know _Kikyo_!" The venom with which he spoke the last word shocked the dead miko. In all the time she had known Inuyasha, she had never been on the receiving end of that tone; she'd never even heard him use it before.

Hiding her surprise and hurt she kept up her calm façade, "I merely came to speak with you Inuyasha, are you not pleased to see me?"

His growl increased in ferocity at the stone cold way Kikyo spoke, as if she hadn't taken it back. "Why in hell would I be glad to see you?" Kiyo winced but tried not to show it hurt.

Pushing aside her hurt feelings Kikyo hid behind her clay mask. "If you are done glaring at me, I have an important matter to discuss with you." When neither the growling nor the glare ceased, she prodded farther, "It involves Naraku," an edge of impatience creeping into her voice. The growling cut off, she knew he was listening, though Inuyasha remained silent and refused to step any closer to her.

Once again ignoring the pang of hurt of his response, Kikyo continued. "He has collected all the shards save those animating his minions, in the wolf prince, Kouga's legs, and of course those under Kagome's protect-" She was cut off abruptly by the sudden proximity of Inuyasha's claws.

"How dare you. Never say her name again." He hissed a clear threat in the last of his words. Kikyo looked up to meet his eyes, failing to hide her gasp at their color; bright red.

Strange purple markings adorned his cheeks and his canine fangs had enlarged past his lower lip. Never before having seen Inuyasha's demon form Kikyo felt her knees go weak, had he not been supporting, she would've collapsed. Every particle of her being screamed for her to flee, her miko powers begging for release.

Through the fear and adrenaline induced haze the dead miko was still able to form coherent thought and surprisingly speech. "What has happened to my reincarnation Inuyasha?" Honestly she didn't know why she cared, the girl didn't belong here she was nothing but a carbon copy of a woman who had died 50 years ago. _No Kagome is selfless, and warm, she may have my face, but she has something I never did, she saved my when she didn't have to._

As much as Kagome was a threat, Kikyo owed her, had Kagome not purified the miasma within Kikyo's wounds she would have died, again. _This is what separates us, had the situation been reversed I would not have saved her. _As Kikyo's mind traveled down the familiar thought path she waited fro some kind of reaction from the hanyou-gone-youkai holding her up by the neck.

Inuyasha was losing the battle with his demon blood it was all he could do to keep from rampaging. Without Kagome around he had no reason not to change, the only thing preventing him from ripping Kikyo's head off was the knowledge that Kagome's soul would have returned to Kikyo, this gave him just enough incentive to speak through the blood rage. "Are you mocking me? I failed to protect you and now I've failed her, huh? You came to rub her stolen soul in my face?"

Inuyasha's angry line of questioning answered many of her own questions. _So he thinks the girl is dead, and her soul returned to me._ However much as him forgetting the copy would please her, Kikyo knew that wasn't how Inuyasha was. He wouldn't forget. And as long as he thought she possessed Kagome's soul, he would hold her accountable to some extent. "Inuyasha Kagome's-" his claws tightened around her neck, "-her soul has not returned to me." Confusion set in his features as she let her words sink in, gold fighting for dominance inn his eyes. "Where ever she is Inuyasha, her soul is her own."

Gold replaced red, the purple markings faded, and his claws and fangs retreated to their normal length. "She's alive…" the thought escaped his lips as Kikyo fell from his grasp to land in a hump on the ground. Next thing he knew he was running back towards camp, that single thought pushing him onward; _She's alive, Kagome's alive!_

Kikyo stood and dusted herself off, looking for any sign of Inuyasha but he had already disappeared far into the trees. Calling her Soul Collectors Kikyo found it odd that she had forgotten to warn Inuyasha of Naraku's latest plan, but she dismissed it. _I suppose he will discover it soon enough._

* * *

Authors note: Hooray!! How was that, did you like it, was it too OOC I don't think so but let me know. How'd you like Kikyo, should I include more of her in the story, what do you think Inuyasha and company will do next? Let me know in a review and I'll send you a response I might even include a sneak peak of the next chapter. But for now all you get is this: Chapter 11 Clearing Pathways, will be out before the vacation is over.


	11. Clearing Pathways

Disclaimer//: Despite how much I would like to own Inuyasha, that pleasure is not mine to claim.

Author note: I was really proud of the last chapter and slightly disappointed in the reviews though extremely grateful to those who did review. By the way I was perfectly fine with the small anti Kikyou comments they weren't spiteful just matter-of-fact so it's okay. Thanks to all who reviewed and on to chapter 11.

* * *

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 11 Clearing Pathways

* * *

All was normal, if not stressful; everyone had been in deep thought since Inuyasha had gone off after Kikyo. Sango was fuming, yet oddly sympathetic towards the hanyou, half of her wanted to beat the crap out of him for choosing Kikyo over Kagome and the other half felt rather sorry that he had lost both the women he loved only to see them reanimated by his enemies. Shippou; once he stopped crying at the memories the situation dragged up, had been about ready to guilt and beat Inuyasha to the ground like only a sit could, eventually settling for grumbling insults. Miroku pitied the poor guy, and his troubles with the ladies, that much he could understand but not why his friend continued to go after his former even after he so obviously was distraught over Kagome's death.

The three companions sighed simultaneously; Shippou out of frustration, Sango out of pity and Miroku out of longing (he had just glanced to Sango's rear). This collective sigh was what Inuyasha walked, or rather ran, in on. "What's wrong with you people? Quit moping around we're moving again at first light." Three sets of shocked eyes looked up at him, not only was this the most he had spoken since the incident, but Inuyasha was never _that_ happy.

Approaching cautiously, so as not to be killed by the suddenly bouynat hanyou Miroku stared seriously at Inuyasha. "What has gotten into you my friend, surely Lady Kikyo could not have changed your mood so suddenly." He thought for a moment, a lecherous smirk sliding into place, "Unless…you two…recon-"

SMACK

"Not everyone is a hentai like you monk," growled Inuyasha, sounding much more like his old self.

Shaking her head at the monk who was nursing the large lump on his head, Sango refocused her attention on Inuyasha. His face held more life than it had in over a month, his eyes were liquid gold instead of hardened amber; something had put life back into him. "Inuyasha what exactly did you and Kikyo talk about?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, poor Kagome if she could see him she'd be heartbroken.

He seemed confused for a moment, then realizing what she was asking, he scoffed. "Don't matter we gotta go!" Completely pissed off at everyone's lack of understanding, a growl ripped from his throat, "Bakas don't you get it, Kagome's alive!" This wasn't exactly the reaction he had expected from them, violet cheering yes, moment of shock sure, but utter silence and sympathetic looks nope.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku paused looking for the right words, he couldn't really call the guy crazy and in denial for thinking Kikyo was Kagome, they might look alike but the two couldn't be more different. "Kagome-sama has not been seen since the cliff." It was like he was talking to a small child with a large head.

Inuyasha had similar thoughts about the monk's sanity; _Can't this pervert understand anything that doesn't have to do with groping?_ "Well duh!" he snapped at the lecher, "that's why we've gotta go get 'er!"

While slayer and monk were wondering if those insane asyalims Kagome had mentioned would accept hanyous, Shippou was watching Inuyasha for any signs of lying. When he found but impatient hope Shippou's tail perked up. "How do you know Inuyasha?"

The addressed hanyou snapped his attention to the kitsune at his feet. "Her soul never went back to Kikyo." The explanation was soft but not even Kirara missed their significance.

"are you sure?" Sango hadn't realized just how much she hoped her suspicion was true. With a nod the inu hanyou confirmed all the chaotic thoughts mashing together into one worry filled collective thought for everyone present: _We won't be the only one's looking for her._

* * *

"Oh there you are Kagome. I've been looking all over for you." The addressed miko turned to Tari with a smile. She hadn't been around the temple in a while; too much cluttering her mind. Most of which had to do with her lack of memory and that one regression. Archery practice calmed her nerves and she had recently taken to carrying a bow with her at all times.

"Gomen," she apologized, "I didn't mean to stay out so long." She gestured to the bow indicating she had lost track of time.

Tari rolled her eyes, but smiled with good humor. Tugging on her friend's arm lightly, leading her back to the temple. "You seem to be doing a lot of that lately, Kagome." The miko apprentice's voice was teasing yet held a note of concern beneath the surface. "If you keep going off on your own I night have to worry." The joke didn't sound as light-hearted as Tari had intended.

"You don't have to worry about me," Kagome soothed, "I am capable of taking care of myself you know."

Her kind smile and teasing comment was lost on Tari, "Kagome-chan…" Tari never used a tag with her, something was defiantly bothering her. "…its just that…" Kagome raised an eyebrow in question, urging her friend to continue. "…you always seem to attract trouble." She finished hurriedly.

There was a saturated pause until Kagome burst into laughter, clutching her side in giddy agony as she walked. "Me-hick- a danger-hick-magnet-hick-that's a-hick-understatement. As they walked along Kagome struggled to regain her breath, as Tari tried to keep Kagome from falling over.

Her patience was waning she rolled her eyes and whined, "Kaagoomee I'm serious, everyone seems to target you. The last three demons we slew never even looked at anyone else."

Kagome sobered slightly, looking at her seriously, Kagome hoped to Kami that Tari understood the next sentence, "Why would anyone want to hurt me? It's not like I have any enemies." She continued walking brushing off Tari's concern as paranoia.

"You don't know that." The words had an eerie ring to them. When Kagome didn't respond Tari figured she had gotten her point across and dropped the subject. "Come on, Marianne-sama called an emergency meeting, she requested your presence specifically."

"Why what's this all about?"

"Something about those jewel fragments you had when we found you." Tari waved her hand totally clueless and back into carefree mode, while Kagome fingered the vial around her neck. She had refused to hand it over to Marianne though she honestly didn't know why she was so protective of it, but she had a feeling that it would be big trouble if she gave up those shards to anyone, and she still didn't trust Marianne.

* * *

Author note//: I'm tired so I'll just leave you with a request for reviews. So REVEIW


	12. Meetin with the Elders

Disclaimer: As much as I wish he were Inuyasha is not mine, I just borrow him for some fun, the poor guy.

Authors note: I love you guys I was feeling really shitty after posting last ime but I woke up to like eight unexpected and encouraging reviews, which made my day and so as a reward I'm posting a day early. Reviews make me happy which makes me want to post, so thanks guys.

* * *

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 12 Meeting With the Elders

* * *

"What do you mean 'you already knew'?" the inu hanyou snapped at his travel companions. Okay maybe it hadn't been the best idea to hide their suspicions about Kagome being alive, but it was probably worse to have told Inuyasha they hadn't told him.

"Relax Inuyasha, we'll have Kagome back in no time." Shippou's confidence at the news of his 'mother' being alive had him in a state of exceeding bubbly optimism. He even risked jumping up to catch a ride on the hanyou's head, surprised when said hanyou didn't pound him into dust for the action.

"Yah, whatever." It wasn't like Inuyasha was going to let it show that he was just as giddy as Shippou on the inside, nope, not him.

Sango and Miroku watched as the two bantered around it was obvious the two were beyond happy. The monk and slayer were more concerned than anything else, any leads or scents would be long gone by now and Naraku probably had a better idea where to find Kagome. They were just running blind, without an inkling of how to find Naraku or Kagome. Something else was troubling all but the youngest of the group.

If Kagome was alive, and they were now positive she was, why hadn't she come looking for them? Inuyasha had two theories 1) something had happened and she was being held prisoner, again, or 2) She had finally gotten sick of him and decided to go out on her own. It didn't matter either way; he was determined to either save her or demand to know why she couldn't tell him she didn't want to see him anymore herself. The others had a more rational theory; she was in hiding from Naraku and had no way to contact them without drawing his attention.

In a way they were all right; the only detail they were missing: Kagome didn't even know who they were yet alone that she was in danger.

"Hey Inuyasha," the innocent kitsune piped up from his place on Inuyasha's head. "How are we gonna find Kagome anyway?" Inuyasha crashed to the ground as if he had just been sat, and the others, even Kirara, sweat-dropped. How the hell had he not thought of that?

* * *

When both Tari and Kagome entered the stone temple Marianne rushed to greet them, ushering them into the group of gathered miko; all of whom had confusion plastered to their faces. "Come sisters we have been waiting for you." Marianne led them toward the elders' table.

The elders consisted of three ancient miko, Kagome had heard tales about them but never before had she laid eyes on them herself. Each one radiated wisdom and spiritual, so much so the hair on Kagome's neck stood on end and her own energy spiked in warning. They all wore heavy robes that covered their hands and every inch of skin and thick veils shielded their faces, had it not been for their spiritual energy it would have been easy to mistake them for a pile of laundry. "Chika-sama, Daichi-sama, Hiroto-sama, this is Sister Kagome." Lady Marianne introduced motioning for Kagome to step foreword. She did so warily, unsure of what Marianne was thinking.

"Do you distrust us child?" a raspy voice ask from behind the cloth.

A gruff voice in the back of Kagome's head was telling her to stay calm, to hide her fears and show no weakness to these women. This voice was oddly familiar yet she couldn't place it, but it didn't matter, she trusted the voice without question; blanking her face and cloaking her mind and fears with an undetectable barrier, before answering, "Its just…I don't know you and people who hide their faces tend to be hiding more than that." She explained

The three elders chuckled briefly, then the middle miko spoke for them all "Wise words for one so young."

Deciding it was best to just cut to the chase the young miko twisted to face Marianne, "What's this all about Sister Marianne?" Alerts were going off in Kagome's mind, like chimes striking repeatedly as time went on.

"That is not my place to say." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, Marianne never showed inferiority to anyone, she was above all the sisters in rank, yet here she was bowing and scraping to these elders.

The one to the left spoke, answering a small part of the demand, "Do you know what it is that you wear around your neck?" When Kagome didn't answer the one to the right continued, "You know nor understand the power which you keep." The middle elder interrupted firmly, "Sisters we are not here to judge her we are here to enlighten her." The other elders nodded behind their veils. "She is after all the most powerful priestess we have ever come across." A smirk could almost be heard in the strained voice.

Marianne-sama looked offended yet remained silent. This was getting creepy, Kagome felt as if she was about to go on trail, the insistent growling in her head wasn't helping either. She was wound tighter than a fully retracted bow string.

Despite the elder's insistence upon her being a 'powerful sister' Kagome couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine at the head elder's next words, "What do you know about the Shikon no tama?"

Something clicked in Kagome's mind around the stupid growling, which was growing louder the longer she remained in the presence of the elders; this jewel was important it the world and her past and she wore it around her neck, it was hers to protect. She thought about the small shards, at least she wore some of it anyway. "I sense them…jewel shards I mean. She didn't know where the words came from but she knew them to be true.

Nodding the elders remained silent; they had expected something like this. The elders now knew exactly who this miko was; the traveling priestess in search of the shards, the one who could purify the jewel with a mere touch, a powerful ally indeed. The only problem now was keeping her from remembering so she could gather the shards for them, and keeping her friends from reclaiming their shard detector. _Hum perhaps the time has come to give our newest sister a memory._ Kagome's sense of foreboding only grew stronger as the silence stretched on, as did the snarling in her head.

* * *

Authors note//: Okay so that's it be happy for the early update I'm going to focus on writing new chapters as I only have up to 14 written so I need to get a head before I update again. In the mean time Review I'll answer question and if you ask give you a sneak pick at what's to come.


	13. Assembling the Team

Disclaimer: Hum…lets do a little math problem shall we? This is a disclaimer, on which equals who owning Inuyasha? If you didn't get that it is not me than get yourself a tutor.

Author note: *Sigh* I'm back in school and the worst part (besides being there) I thought all the homework we were assigned was due the day we got but its due throughout the week, so I have nothing to do during class and I'm not allowed to work on anything non-school related (doesn't mean I don't anyway, Hah stupid teachers think I take notes, I hardly pay attention) All the down time did however get me going on the next chapters of my stories. I only have two chapters fully written for this story that haven't been posted, but for those of you also reading Breaking the Pattern that chapter next chapter has been written so I'll posting that either today or tomorrow. Sorry about the long notes but I won't have any end notes. The next few chapters are mainly focused on Kagome but to keep with the pattern I will keep checking in with Inuyasha and the others, makes for less catch up scenes later on.

* * *

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 13 Assembling the Team

* * *

From its place high in the sky the new moon hid from sight leaving Inuyasha human until dawn. The hanyou-gone-human was currently banging his black-haired head against a tree, both figuratively and literally. _How the hell could I have thought she would be easy to find that just knowing she was alive meant I could find her? What did I think there would be a sign; 'lost miko from the future this way'? Kami I'm such a baka._

"Inuyasha" Shippou bounced up to sit on the hanyou's now human head, "why are you trying to break your head on that tree?" When Inuyasha failed to respond, continuing to ram his forehead repeatedly into the tree's bark, Shippou took it upon himself to be nice and 'help' his friend with whatever he was doing. Leaping down from his perch the fox-demon cub gave himself some distance before yelling "Fox Magic: Smashing Top!" the toy hit its mark, coming down hard on the human-hanyou's head effectively driving him to the ground.

The kitsune took off at lightening (for youkai) speed still able to catch the shout of "Why you little runt!"

Shippou didn't look back, didn't slow or hesitant as he ran back to camp, to the safety of Sango and her weapon. _Hey better chasing me than moping all alone during the New Moon._

(A/N)//: I love Shippou and yet he's a sorely underappreciated character in most fanfiction so this is my tribute to him.

* * *

Steam rose up and blurred her vision, some how Kagome had wandered to a hot spring. Her green apprentice robes hung from a tree branch nearby, her bow however was within reach, resting along the bank. What a baka she had been thinking a bath alone could calm her frazzled nerves.

She glanced down at the bottle of pink shards resting above her cleavage, the jewel's history was a bloody one, and so, she assumed, was hers, she almost didn't want to know. Almost; she had to know, if she was to protect the jewel and make it whole again she'd need to know where she had gotten the ones around her neck in the first place.

With that one meeting Kagome's barely stable world had collapsed. _They want me to lead a team of miko in search of the tama. _"Urg this makes no sense," her fist shot out of the water spraying droplets back at her before it met a nearby rock. The action hadn't eased her frustration as much as she had hoped it would.

"Why would they want me to lead a team?" Kagome was stuck between frustrated anger and nervous worrying, not to mention her new found paranoia, curtsey of that stupid voice in her head, "Its not like I have any memorable experience, and hey I talk to myself and hear little voices in my head, that's gotta be a sign of insanity."

Her self-conscious ramblings were cut short when the voice came back, _You're not insane, just Kagome, but if you start talking to trees I might start to worry._ The voice chuckled at its own lame joke, Kagome did tend to talk to or yell at inanimate objects, trees included.

"Oh haha very funny, you're so supportive." Just because the voice was in her head didn't mean she couldn't be sarcastic.

"You know, Kagome you really shouldn't talk to yourself people might get the wrong idea." Tari giggled, slipping into the water with a contented sigh.

"Tari! When did you get here? I didn't sense you." Kagome had been so focused on ageing with herself she hadn't even scanned for approaching threats, or in this case, Tari's.

The voice was having similar shortcoming thoughts of guilt; _Damn I didn't even notice the girl, I've gotta stop getting' distracted on watch._

"Honestly Kagome are you self conversations so interesting you lose your sense of self-preservation." It was light-hearted, but Kagome had too much weighing on her mind to toss around playful banter.

"I was only thinking out loud," was Kagome's meager excuse not entirely true either.

That knowing smile crept up Tari's lips, "You're worried about leading a team, are you not?" Kagome nodded. "You get to pick your teammates it would not be as difficult if you had someone to talk to." She partically sang the last few words. Her eyes read: HINT HINT!

Getting her point Kagome laughed lightly "IT would have been more subtle if you had put a sign around your neck saying 'Pick me pick me!'"

"It was a thought…" they both burst into laughter at the mental image; Tari with a huge sign around her neck dancing around pointing at it like a made woman. Strange how Tari always carried that infectious good mood with her that never failed to get Kagome to joke around.

A thought occurred to her, if she could have Tari come along why not her other friends, "Hey Tari," said girl stopped laughing and looked up at Kagome's serious tone. "do you think we could take Shiri with us?"

The question caught the miko off guard Shiri wasn't even of the apprentice level, what could she possibly offer to a group in search of the Shikon. "I do not know, maybe."

Answering Tari's unspoken question, "She's the best at deception and trickery, it could come in handy, besides with someone so young to protect the rest of the group would be less likely to fight among themselves." Kagome explained.

Tari nodded her understand with a smile, Kagome felt protective of the child and didn't want to leave her behind. "I'm sure if you explain with that reasoning no one will object to Shiri tagging along." It was decided they had their four woman squad, if you counted Marianne coming with them.

* * *

Okay so I have one thing to say: Review!


	14. Setting Off

Disclaimer//: Inuyasha…hum let's see-rifles through papers-…nope no record of me owning Inuyasha.

Authors note: Sorry about the slow update I had a Spanish project that was giving me total shit, it was a video report and I know nothing about computers beyond Microsoft word and the internet, so editing a video; major pain. Plus some boring family stuff for my brother. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 14 Setting Off

* * *

"Well at least Miroku's phony exorcisms are good for something." Shippou tried at optimism, it wasn't working too well. They had been traveling village to village asking about Kagome, figuring it would be pointless to go back to _the _cliff, and clue from there would be long gone, but no one had seen nor heard of a miko is strange clothing carrying jewel shards.

"How is Mroku helping? What's a place to stay when it doesn't get us any closer to Kagome?!" Growled a very irritated hanyou.

"Now, now Inuyasha, fighting amongst ourselves shall get us nowhere." Chastised a hypocritical monk as his 'cursed' hand wandered toward a nodding Sango.

Sango's right eye twitched feverously, _not again_, was the collective thought as they watched a bright red handprint form on the monk's cheek at Sango's cry of, "Hentai!"

"When will he ever learn?" Inuyasha just nodded in agreement at Shippou's statement. Something was off about scene, he suspected it had something to do with Kagome not being there to analyze the monk and slayer's behavior, and lecture the former about groping not being the way to a woman's heart. Kami he even missed her lectures, who would've thought?

* * *

"Remember Shiri; elbow tucked and anchor, release your energy with the arrow." Kagome instructed her young charge in yet another training session.

If Shiri was coming to look for shards she better be prepared. Kagome had left the decision of whether or not Shiri would be coming with her group up to the girl herself, who couldn't have been happier to be under Kagome's leadership.

In Kagome's mind the team was relatively well-balanced; she could sense, see and purify shards an ability that made her the group leader, Marianne was the most practiced and experienced of the group (supposedly the wisest as well but Kagome didn't plan on trusting that wisdom with their lives) Tari was the best at controlling energy, fighting with perfectly controlled bursts of miko energy rather than relying on arrows, and Shiri; master of defense, trail marking, and deception, who knew a little angel could be such an evil genius.

Kagome practiced for a little while longer aside Shiri before declaring it to be bedtime, after all the Shikon retrieval squad, as Kagome deemed them, would be heading out in the morning.

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when Kagome gave up on sleep, she had been too nervous about leading the group to get any rest. So instead, she went around gathering supplies for their journey. She filled three small packs to bursting and a fourth halfway for Shiri, surveying her work she couldn't help but think it would be much more convenient to just have one large pack to carry, but oh well there wasn't a single pack big enough to carry all this stuff.

Looking up the young miko was shocked to realize the sun was now risen, even if it was still low in the sky. It was time to meet the others; she rushed off scooping up all for packs as she headed to the agreed meeting place.

Upon her arrival she found all three members of her team already waiting for her, Marinne leaning against a tree stiffly, and Tari sitting crossed legged on the ground with a yawning Shiri in her lap.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. I didn't realize how much stuff we needed in way of supplies." Kagome apologized, handing Tari and Marianne each a heavy pack, both mikos showed shock at how much weight had been forced into them. Shouldering her own pack and Shiri's with ease, Kagome offered a hand to the little girl as she smiled at her team.

They got the message; time to head out, Shiri grasped Kagome's hand, regaining her usual cheer. "Kagome-sama where are we going first?" Why is it the innocents always ask the best questions?

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Marianne beat her to it, "The elders think we should head east, there's been some trouble with a powerful demon slattering villages. People over there might know why the demon is suddenly more powerful." Marianne feigned a shy smile before adding, "if that's okay with you Kagome-chan."

Ignoring the stab at her leadership, Kagome flashed a much more convincing smile. "I was about to suggest the same thing." Well actually she was about to suggest they ask a nearby village if any such situations had been occurring.

Tari came up behind Kagome, linking her arm the Kagome's unoccupied one. "So boss where to?" she feigned a salute which Shiri decided was funny and mimicked the gesture.

She gigglied at her friend's attics playing along with a dramatic, "To the east!" The three spun in said direction, Marianne following behind, her glare focused on the center miko.

Marianne's demeanor went unnoticed by Kagome until the voice spoke up from the confines of her mind; _Don't let your guard down around that one._ It warned, sending her a mental image of the eldest priestess. _She might be trouble._

* * *

Author note//: I know its short but now everything is n place of the main plot to begin. I'm putting my stories on hold temporarily so I can focus on writing the chapters rather than posting, it shouldn't take more than a month at most I want to be back to regular updating by the time my birth day roles around in may. I will be checking my account regularly and if you message me I'll send you progress reports if you want, I'll be posting chapter names as I write on my bio schedule, so until then enjoy what I've already written.


	15. Plans

Author's note: YES! I'm back and with all new chapters for all you lovely patient readers. On my birthday too so here's your birthday gift.

Disclaimer: I was very disappointed to see that Inuyasha was not one of my birthday presents )= so I don't own him…maybe next year.

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 15 Plans

"You haven't by any chance…come across a priestess?" the monk inquired of yet another random villager. "Black hair, brown eyes, odd clothing, kind smile…possibly wounded from a fall?" Miroku continued his description. The man who was lodging them for the night shook his head. Four of the companions sighed with disappointment, Inuyasha just growled at their lack of leads.

Later that night the incomplete gang was discussing plans for the next leg of their travels. "This is the fifth village we've been to in the last seven days." Sango exclaimed. "With all the people Inuyasha threatened to pummel you would think someone would have heard about her; the way she dresses doesn't exactly blend in."

"Quite true," Miroku agreed, "it must be what now, sixty unsuspecting travelers, that our good friend here has nearly scarred to death with his line of questioning?" The monk clapped his friend roughly on the back. The hanyou didn't bat an eye at the insult hardly sparing a glare for the man.

"Damnit! Kagome's harder to track down Naraku!" Inuyasha let out yet another stream of curses. Shippou, who had taken to sitting on the hanyou's head, pulled harshly at one of the triangular dog ears. "Ow! What'd ya do that for runt?" he slapped away the kit's hands, giving his ears some distance.

"What would Kagome say if she heard you swearing like that?" the young boy chastised his father figure.

Inuyasha winced internally at the sits he would have endured, but snapped back anyway, "If she was here to say something I wouldn't be swearing would I?" he gave a smug victory smile.

The kitsune just shook his head sadly "You'd still make an ass out of yourself and get sat." Smugness slipped from Inuyasha's expression, a sweat-drop taking its place, as Shippou stole his victory.

Monk and slayer fought back laughter at the hanyou's distress. "If Kagome is looking for us which she probably is," Sango reasoned bringing the group back on track, "then she will be either headed back to the village or out searching for the jewel shards like we would be." It wasn't the first time they had discussed this particular line or action but at Inuyasha and Shippou's insistence that someone was bound to have noticed a girl traveling alone dressed like that, not to mention the miko powers, they hadn't acted upon it. However they were both starting to wonder if that was the case.

"How would we find any shards without Kagome?" the hanyou asked as if the y hadn't gone over this a million times already.

Miroku's 'I do not know' was interrupted when Shippou had a sudden spark of inspiration. Without controlling his impulse the kitsune shouted, "Keade!" right into sensitive dog ears causing Inuyasha to go temporarily deaf.

While Inuyasha attempted to pummel the runt, Sango and Miroku discussed Shippou's exclamation. "Its true that most of our old leads come from Keade," commented the monk.

"Yes, but it was Kagome who sensed if it was true or not and told us how to find and eliminate the demon." Reasoned the slayer.

"Quite true, but if Kagome senses the same lead as Keade we have a high chance of crossing paths." Miroku smiled at his winning argument. They took the hanyou's temporary loss of hearing to get him to agree before he figured out what was going on. With that settled they would be returning to Keade's in the morning.

"Kagome-sama," whined Shiri, "I'm tired." Kagome bent over to pick up the small girl. Shiri rested her head on the older girl's shoulder drawing comfort from the woman's steady movements.

"Don't worry Shiri-chan, we need to find a place to camp for the night. Then you can sleep all you want." The lead miko consoled as the little girl yawned. Kagome surveyed the tree tops looking for signs of a clearing with a practiced eye. A few minutes of quite travel later she spied a gap in the foliage, motioning to the others to follow as she veered of course in favor of the clearing ahead.

Tari was the first to enter the clearing, it was the perfect camp sight; open enough so the fire wouldn't spread, yet protect from the surrounding area and easily defendable. Not to mention the bonus of soft grass rather then hard dirt to sleep on.

While Marianne and Tari were examining their surroundings, Kagome got busy setting up camp; unrolling Shiri's bed roll with one hand as the other still supported the now sleeping child. When Shiri was tucked in and looked comfortable Kagome set about building a fire. Calling Tari and Marianne over to her she asked the later to watch over Shiri while she went to get kindling, and Tari fire wood. Both nodded, though one more enthusiastic then the other.

After the two miko returned with their supplies, Kagome began to expertly arrange the wood and kindling in a way that would contain the fire while giving off maximum heat. As observant as ever Tari spoke up, "Kagome how did you get so good at this? Its like you've done this a thousand times." The bubbly young woman giggled knowingly as flames sparked at Kagome's flint.

In turn Kagome giggled, "Who knows maybe I have." Tari finished unrolling her and Kagome's bed rolls as did Marianne with her own.

The eldest miko listened carefully to the others hushed conversation. "You remember anything, maybe its breaking through?"

Kagome lay back on her sleeping roll staring up at the sky as if for answers. "Not really memories, just feelings." She tried to explain. "There's just something familiar about the situation." Kagome's tone grew teasing, though it seemed a bit forced. "Hey maybe I'm some kind of shard hunter extraordinaire, traveling the world with my faithful companions, fighting injustice wherever it may be." She forced a little laugh.

Her friend however didn't think it was that funny. She adopted a calculating expression, then said thoughtfully, "Oddly enough I can picture it; adventure, danger, enemies you triumph over, maybe even a hint of romance." She added the last part as a joke, even if her intuition said she was close to the truth.

Marianne's brain was buzzing, they were much too close to the truth, if they continued down this line of conversation, something was bound to trigger Kagome's memory. Not wiling to take such a risk Marianne intervened, "I shall take first watch." She announced before excusing herself to gather fire wood. The two remaining priestesses that were awake exchanged a look that could easily be translated into 'what's her problem?'

Since it was getting late, and they had an early start the next morning Kagome and Tari opted to get some sleep. Tari was out in minutes, but Kagome couldn't find slumber, something didn't feel right about Marianne to watch over the camp. She halve wished the voice would give her some of its annoying advice. _What no comment?_ The voice was usually very talkative when she was alone. _Are you mad at me or something, wait you can't be mad at me you're in my head._ She waited but no reply came, not even that strange other presence she had grown accustomed to. Come to think of it she hadn't felt the voice's presence since…since she had spotted the clearing.

An odd sense of loneliness swept over the miko, she felt like such a baka; relying on the voice inside her head to keep her company. Greif over the voice's absence filled her eyes with tears she couldn't explain. She tried to wipe them away but her eyes produced water faster than she could rid herself of them. Quickly giving up on the fight for dry eyes Kagome instead focused on remaining silent as she cried herself into an uneasy sleep. In the chaos of her emotional distress she forgot to erect a barrier around her vulnerable mind.

A twig snapped underfoot as Marianne treaded a path away from their camp. She had to come up with a plan, this was why she was here, Kagome's memory must not be restored. Scanning the area for any enemies, or eavesdropping miko, she extended her physic energy, preparing to contact the elders.

A presence brushed against the boundaries of Marianne's mind. Recognizing it as Lady Deichi she admitted the woman entrance to her mind, not that the elder couldn't break through her defenses easily, it was merely more polite to 'knock' first.

_What events have transpired since your departure child? To contact us so soon after is unexpected?_

_Her memory is close to awakening, I fear these travels will act as trigger._ Marianne sent a mental replay of that evening's conversation to the elder via her mind link.

_Yes I see this could pose to be a problem. Have you bound her mind? _It was clear what answer was excepted.

_I have, but her barrier is strong her guide might break through. _Marianne could practically hear the miko's contemplative nodding.

_At first chance implement the plan, her memory shall have a more difficult chance contacting her if it has been replaced._ An eerie chuckle traveled across the link, and Marianne shivered in response, that was something she'd never get used to.

_Hai Deichi-sama it shall be done._ She felt the elder miko sever their connection; her mind gratefully accepted the absence. _It shall have to be done soon; I must set it to a trigger so as not to be suspicious. _As she plotted Marianne continued the return journey to the camp, not realizing how far she had wandered during the communication.

The only flaw Marianne could see in her plan was Kagome's exceptionally strong barrier. Even if she somehow managed to break through a barrier which was more powerful than her own, Kagome would know instantly that she had been invaded and by whom. Unless by some miracle chance the girl lost involuntary consciousness or forgot to put up a mind guard she would be found out before the plan came to fulfillment.

Time enough had passed that Marianne had arrived back at camp. The fire had died down, casting a shadowy glow across her sleeping comrades. She examined their defenses with a miko's critical eye; Shiri had only a bright cheery aura, a sleep barrier was beyond her level, Tari's shield was perfectly formed, not one area weaker than the rest but still easy enough to break if necessary. The real shock was the absence of Kagome's regularly impassive mind guard.

Marianne smiled at her luck moving swiftly over to the young miko. _Aww look poor thing is having a nightmare. _She thought with false sympathy. Taking advantage of the missing barrier to complete her assignment she gathered her energy and the 'past' that the elders had created for Kagome within an orb of spiritual power, Marianne fed the light to Kagome's aura, carefully so as to not upset the girl's subconscious mind. When the light of the orb and Kagome's aura were blended Marianne retreated to her bed roll. _Kagome next time you shoot an arrow will be a day to celebrate indeed._

There's your next chapter. Things are finally starting to get interesting. If anyone can guess what Kagome's new memories will be or what the voice is (lots of clues for that in here) then you get a prize, a virtual prize of course being a sneak peek at the next chapter before its posted emailed directly to you and a shout out in the posted author's notes.


	16. Unease

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha but kami I wish those puppy ears were mine. –sighs dreamily-

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 16 Unease

It hadn't taken Inuyasha long to figure out they were headed back to the village, but with Shippou singing their destination from atop the hanyou's head, it wasn't really that hard to guess. What had the group stumped was why he hadn't fought the decision, and instead opted for that reserved thinking expression that always made him look as if he was in pain.

Shippou leaped off of Inuyasha's head and landed gracefully on the monk's shoulder. "Hey Miroku," the little kitsune whispered, wary of being overheard by a certain keen eared hanyou, "is Inuyasha broken? He hasn't threatened to pound me all day, and Ii don't think he's even cursed once" It was obvious how worried the kit was that Inuyasha would slip back into his former state.

Exchanging a glance with the slayer and back to Shippou Miroku put on a comforting smile, "Not to worry Shippou, I believe he is merely pondering the situation."

Still rather confused about what 'situation' the kitsune turned to Sango for clarification. "He means that Inuyasha is worrying about going back through the well and seeing Kagome's family." Shippou got that 'oh' look. Glancing back at him the kit saw that Inuyasha was still deep in thought.

In two days they would reach the village and the well, the time was both too soon and too far away for the very confused hanyou.

When Kagome woke up she felt very strange; the hollowness she had possessed since losing her memory was absent, but so was the voice's reassuring presence, and in place of them was a weird slushy feeling, like she'd been filled with liquid that had nowhere to go. The sensation was foreign and unwelcome, it wasn't very pleasant, but Kagome wouldn't let the others know she was the first up that morning.

Before the others (and the sun) could rise she restocked the fire for breakfast and brought water from a nearby stream for tea. Without anything productive to occupy her time Kagome disrobed and washed in the stream reveling in the familiarity of the water.

All the alone time allowed her mind to wander back to the voice and its currant state of not there. Futilely she probed her own mind in search of its presence, when she came up empty a sense of loneliness worse than her loss of memory filled her. Kagome felt oddly abandoned by something she wasn't even sure existed.

Feeling extremely stupid about missing a disembodied voice Kagome redressed and headed back to camp. Judging by the sun the others would be awake soon and they had another half a days walk to reach the village Marianne had mentioned.

Just as she suspected the group was wide awake by the time Kagome returned. Shiri bounded up to her in greeting firing f rounds of questions. "Kagome-sama where did you go? How long have you been up? What's for breakfast? When are we going to reach the village? Do you think we'll fight any demons today?"

Kagome chuckled lightly at the girl's renewed energy, "I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?" she patted the child on the head choosing only to answer the last few questions before taking a seat next to Tari around the fire.

"Where were you?" Her fellow miko hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "I was worried; something is giving me a bad feeling."

Tari's uncharacteristic seriousness was unsettling, so she wasn't the only one feeling strange this morning. "I was at the river." Kagome brushed off her absence, "but I do need to talk to you. You're right; something's not right around here."

Their hushed conversation was interrupted by an unusually chipper Marianne "Well, Ladies I think we had better be off. Perhaps if we are fortunate we will have a jewel shard by nightfall." Kagome and Tari exchanged suspicious glances but said nothing in protest while they packed camp away.

After Shiri insisted on dousing the fire with water and her stubbornness, the group shouldered their bulging packs and set off. Marianne and Shiri were both in joyous moods, not so much a big deal for the younger but nearly unheard of for the former. The other two girls were subdued; dragged down by the heaviness of the air. Shiri too caught on to their mood, clinging close to Kagome as the journey dragged on.

It wasn't even mid-day when Kagome stiffened at the familiar tingling sensation, Tari put a hand on her shoulder trying to get the miko's attention. "Kagome what is it?" Reading the otherworldly expression on her face Tari put two and two together "Do you sense a Shikon shard?" Kagome nodded honing in on the jewel's location following the feint trail of glowing pink energy, that only she could see.

"Where?" Marianne demanded calmly, readying her bow for the attack. Pointing off to her left, away from the trail they were following, and she too prepared her bow. Tari pulled sutras from the confines of her robes and drew Shiri behind her as the child looked fearful yet was attempting to draw her miniature bow.

Finding her voice Kagome quietly relayed her information and issued orders to her team. "It isn't very strong, coming up fast o9n the left. We should aim for the shard when we shoot. Tari- put up a barrier around Shiri and send a holding sutra at the youkai. Marianne- you and I will collect the shard, follow my lead when I locate the jewel." Shocked by the sudden surge of leadership Kagome was exhibiting, the group, including Marianne, all nodded in consent as they took position.

The sound of tree branches snapping, and leaves being crushed reached the miko in a matter of seconds. A lean muscular snake whose head reached the treetops broke onto the path. "A snake youkai?" Tari had that 'you're-kidding-me' tone "Come on these things are pathetic."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's brush off of their enemy, but Marianne spoke the words of warning first. "With a Shikon jewel shard in its possession, anything could happen. By the looks of the beast the jewel's power has increased its size."

Refraining from the 'no duh' she wanted to yell Kagome got them all back on track. "The jewel's in the forehead, an arrow will never reach from this angle."

A hiss answered her statement, "Yyyoouu havvee jeeweel ssshardsss. Givvvee thheem tto mee."

Ignoring the demon's request Kagome stood her ground, notching an arrow. The youkai lunged with wicked speed, lowering its head to attack. Shiri's yell of "Look out!" was unnecessary as Kagome dodged the blow, her own barrier deflecting any damage she might have otherwise received.

"Now!" Kagome ordered as the youkai shook off the impact with the ground. Tari didn't hesitant at the instruction; firing sutras intended to paralyze at the snake. They hit the mark trapping the youkai in Tari's energy cage, its head stuck in perfect firing rage.

From her position Marianne watched with mounting anticipation as Kagome took aim at the youkai's forehead. _Go ahead and release child, it would make my mission a whole lot easier. _Pretending not to have a decent line of fire Marianne was forcing Kagome to take the shot. She held her breath as Kagome released the arrow the tell-tale pink purifying light reflected in her brown eyes.

She knew the instant that the false memory took hold; shock, horror, regret, and understanding flashed across the young woman's face as her life story unfolded in her mind's eye, and the snake youkai disintegrated at her feet. Marianne smirked, her mission was completed the miko was theirs.

AN: That's it, a short transition chapter but next chapter Kagome gets her "memory" back, but I haven't finished writing it yet so I'm not sure when I'll post, the details of the false memory have yet to be plucked from my brain, I'm open to suggestions they might inspire me, so review.


	17. New Memories

Author's note: Yes I know this update is nearly two weeks late but as I explained in Breaking the Pattern I was busy (chapter 8 has details) and had writers block, so thanks to whitefeather378 for clearing that up, I used part of your suggestion.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is in no way shape of form the property of Apocalypse fantasy, damn lawyers rubbin' it in.

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 17 New Memories

Inuyasha hadn't been able to get his mind to shut up since he found out where they were going. _What am I supposed to say to them? 'She fell off a cliff we thought she was dead but don't worry we just can't find her.' Kagome's mom is gonna kill me, her brother 'ill start bawling, and I'll be lucky if the old man doesn't seal off the well for good, not that it'll work._

It wasn't like Kagome hadn't been gone this long before, two months wasn't that long, but normally she came for a restock on supplies and left a note saying that she'd been back. He had avoided coming back for a reason; he didn't want to be the one that told Mrs. Higarashi her daughter was lost and had been presumed dead. _Not a talk I'm willing ta have._

Again and again Inuyasha went over what he say to Kagome's family, excuses he might come up with, reassurances he could deliver, or half truths he could tell. Knowing that he had nothing they would believe Inuyasha was getting ever more frustrated. He looked up at the darkening sky _by this time tomorrow we'll be back in the village._

_Holy koro_ Kagome couldn't help but curse as fifteen years worth of memories flashed through her mind, overwhelming her senses with thoughts and emotions she had forgotten now returning in a rush of energy.

Momentarily pushing aside the shock that was her life, Kagome scanned the ashes at her feet quickly locating the tinged pink aura of a slightly tainted jewel shard. As soon as her figures made contact with the jewel it purified, its glow flashing white before returning to a pure pink glow. Robotically she uncorked the bottle around her neck and placed the recovered shard with the others.

"Perfect Kagome! That plan couldn't have gone better!" Tari bounced up to the stunned miko, trying to make eye contact. The tension rolling off her friend was so tangible Tari was surprised it had taken so long to notice. "What's wrong?" No response came so Tari pulled gently at the girl's elbow, leading her away from the demon remains. Sitting her down on fallen a fallen tree the young woman took Kagome by the shoulders forcing her to meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tari half expected not to get an answer but she did barely audible and rather shaky "I remember…everything." Nearly as shocked as Kagome herself Tari sat down next to her, giving her hand a light squeeze of understanding.

When it appeared Kagome wasn't going to move any time soon Tari called over Shiri, who was glancing at them both worriedly. "Shiri can you start setting up camp, Kagome needs to rest?" Shiri nodded and skipped off with Kagome's pack to ready the bed rolls, all the while glancing at the others nervously. Marianne busied herself with clearly away ashes as she kept a keen ear fixed on the others for details of the implanted memory.

By the time Kagome was ready to speak darkness had fallen and Marianne had a blazing fire going. Both Tari and Shiri were hovering protectively around the young woman whose memory had been returned.

With a gentle nudge from Tari, Kagome launched into her story, "I was the one who broke the Shikon no tama. To their credit they hid their shock well, if Kagome didn't know any better she would have said they already knew.

She told them of the guilt she felt and the demons who came after the jewel. How she had taken it as her duty to recomplete the jewel and find a way to destroy it. "One demon, or rather half-demon, called Naraku brought destruction upon all whom came across the shards. As I searched so did he but while I was alone he had legions of minions to do his biding." Shiri crawled into the miko's lap lending her comfort in the simple action.

"Three of his minions kept coming after me; two sibling taijiya who are the sole survivors of their village, Naraku offered them sanctuary and a piece of the jewel to help restore their clan if they served him with their demon cat, and then a monk who was granted the power of a wind tunnel in his right hand which could suck up anything in its path, in exchange for his loyalty." The information seemed slightly off somehow even as she spoke.

"Naraku has a habit of setting traps and using others rather than getting his own hands dirty. Tricking people and playing with their emotions is a hobby of his." She couldn't understand the pang in her heart that the words invoked. "We were battling when I fell off the cliff." As Kagome described how Naraku's youkai army and personal minions had backed her to the ledge and how the one called Daichi had made the earth beneath her crumble and fall.

She stopped then of the next moment she had two conflicting memories; one distinct and clear and the other distant and hazy which she only recalled from a dream.

Clearly she remembered falling with the destroyed cliff yet that regression journey had told her that someone had tried to save her. Even if it was insubstantial and fuzzy Kagome somehow trusted this memory more than the clear new one, perhaps it had something to do with that voice: the one that had called out to her as she fell. Trying to place that voice, give it a face Kagome dug through her arsenal of new memories yet came up blank, no one she could remember was a match nor could she remember this voice being at the cliff when she was fighting Naraku's forces. The confines of her mind were being pressed as she struggled for recognition.

Her discomfort must have shown on her face for Tari suggested that they had had enough reminiscences for one night. Upon Kagome's lap Shiri had fallen asleep looking completely peaceful. As the other two miko settled in for the night Kagome sat on her bed roll with Shiri and silently pondered memories she had not shared with the group; ones of her family in another time, of a broken well, and a disembodied voice.

She could recall every detail of the life she led 500 years in the future: the shrine she and her family kept, her friends at school, her cat Buyo, her grandfather, her little brother Souta, her mother, and even her deceased father. On her fifteenth birthday how Mistress Centipede had come up out of their well and taken her 500 years into the past. She remembered the demon tearing the Sacred Shikon jewel from her body, and she remembered how the monster had swallowed it, and how she and a group of villagers destroyed the centipede and she retrieved the jewel from the demon's corps. Only more came after it and her arrow shattered the jewel just as Naraku had shattered the well and any hope of returning to her own time.

Pain she recalled lots of that, both physical and emotional most caused by Naraku and his plans and traps. She could remember following the path of destruction wrought by the tama and the slaughtered villagers left behind. She remembered longing for home and company yet secretly glad that no one else was at risk because of her stupidity.

Yet as often as she went over it Kagome couldn't help but feel fake somehow. Something was off but she couldn't name it. She even caught herself wishing her voice would come back and give her advice or reassurances; _don't be stupid_ she scolded herself. _My mind's just stressed that's all_ Kagome tried toe rationalize. So mind still reeling with unanswered questions and suspicions she slept, her arms still wrapped around Shiri protectively.

Authors note/ I will try to go back to a chapter a week but since its summer my schedule is rather irregular now so be patient I post when I can next chapter, chapter 18 Reports, will be more focused on Inuyasha and the gang. Kinda short but very important, so give me your thoughts in a _review_! Ja ne.


	18. Reports

AN/: The summer has been distracting me so I might end up only updating every other week for a while but I will not give up on this story.

Disclaimer: To find out who owns Inuyasha look at the book jacket of one of the manga issues or the opening credits of the anime, I'll give you hint you won't find my name there.

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 18 Reports

"Grandma Keade!" squealed Shippou as he jumped off Inuyasha's head and onto the old priestess's shoulder.

The old woman chuckled at the young kitsune, "Tis good to see ye as well child." She greeted, turning to the others she took a mental roll-call, coming up short. "Has Kagome returned to her own time?" Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances and Inuyasha was glaring at the dirt as if it had insulted him, none of which went unnoticed by the one-eyed miko. "Have the two of ye had a fight Inuyasha?" The addressed hanyou growled and stormed off to his usual sulking haunt. Turning back to the houshi and taijiya Keade caught on, "What trouble has befallen ye on ye travels?"

Miroku sighed heavily, "We have much to tell you Keade-sama." The old woman nodded solemnly as she ushered the group into her hut.

There was no sound save that of the soft padding of feet against grass and the wind ruffling leaves overhead. Inuyasha continued to pace before the well, knowing he had to go through, yet procrastinating the task in hopeless pursuit of a loop-whole that would get him out of it.

Drawing in a breath Inuyasha pushed himself into the air over the well and forced himself to let gravity bring him down. _Be a man. _He mentally ordered. _What's the worst they could do? _The thoughts and mental images that answered weren't nearly as reassuring as he meant them to be. _Damn, I think I'd rather be sat by Kagome._ Was his sorrowful thought as the magic of the well enveloped him.

He knew the instant he entered Kagome's time; the air as dense and stuffy, full of scents he only connected to this era. Sluggishly Inuyasha dragged himself out of the well and across the cement walk-way to the front door. It smiled at him cheerily, mocking the task he was here for.

Out of the corner of his eye Souta saw a splash of red through the window. Going to investigate Souta realized the color was Inuyasha, standing dumbly in-front of the door. Instantly Souta's face brightened, if Inuyasha was here Kagome had to be here too.

Pocking his head into the kitchen Souta said casually, "Hey Mom INuyasha's outside staring at the door."

Mrs. Higarashi smiled warmly, "Its been awhile since they've visited, well don't let him just stand out there. If those two have been fighting again he'll want to come in." she spoke from past observation.

Souta nodded and a few seconds later pulled a guilty looking Inuyasha into the room like a misbehaving puppy. Smiling at the hanyou she had come to consider as family Mrs. Higarashi chastised lightly, "It's about time you came back for a visit. I know what you do on the other side is important, but would it kill you two to visit more often?" she joked, but at the young man's expression her humor faded.

Oblivious to the sudden tension Souta piped up, "Hey Inuyasha where's sis?" the kid was smiling and peering around as if to find his sister hiding just out of sight.

Inuyasha didn't answer but his silence was enough for a mother to understand. "What happened Inuyasha?" He stared at his feet in shame refusing to meet the woman's eyes. "She's not dead is she?" Mrs. Higarashi's voice shook slightly as she fought off tears but she didn't stutter in her question.

The salty tang of her tears made Inuyasha's head snap up to look at her. "No!" he protested vehemently, both Higarashi's present looked confused so he hastened to explain before he lost his nerve. "Kagome's fine…we think. We got separated-we thought she was, but she isn't-we just don't know where she is…" it was hasty and hard to follow but it was out there.

Despite the gaps and questions surrounding the hurried explanation Mrs. Higarashi looked considerably more relieved. "Oh good" she breathed out. At which Inuyasha fell over in shock, as if sat. Kagome's mother laughed lightly at his reaction. "Kagome will be fine, I wouldn't have allowed her to keep going off with you if I didn't believe that."

Inuyasha stared at her warmth with disbelief. "Inuyasha I trust that you care for my daughter and I have never doubted you would bring her home safely, I won't start now." She embraced the bugged-eyed, red-faced hanyou who had always protected her daughter. He hesitated before returning the hug.

"Well then," Mrs. Higarashi chirped after releasing Inuyasha, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

Still trying to figure-out if he was hallucinating Inuyasha only managed a small "sure?" that came out more question than answer.

The whole time Souta tried to follow the conversation with little success all he got out of it was Kagome wasn't back yet and Inuyasha was invited for dinner. _Whatever works_ he went with it, taking out the dishes and setting the table for dinner.

"I see…" Keade contemplated the report of the gang's latest adventure while she continued to stir the stew for dinner. "Ye think Kagome is in hiding searching for ye and the remaining jewel shards."

"It makes the most sense." Sango tried to defend their theory, "Kagome's smart she'll have realized the demons on the cliff were after her, and she would never risk facing Naraku alone, so she had to hide, since she knows coming back here is too big a risk she'll be out there looking for the shards, thinking we'll run into each other." Her voice was growing frantic.

"With what knowledge we have concerning both Naraku and Kagome this is the only logical conclusion which excludes Kagome's capture." Miroku added as he attempted to calm Sango.

Nodding Keade focused on spooning out stew into bowls, "Ye believe that I shall be able to direct ye to a jewel in Kagome's absence." Shippou nodded vigorously hope shinning in his bright emerald green eyes. Keade smiled at the young boy "As it happens there have been rumors…"

Passing quietly over the sleeping form of Tari and avoiding Kagome and Shiri huddled against a log, Marianne slinked her way out of camp. When she felt she had given the camp sight a wide enough girth Marianne sent out her spiritual energy in search of the elder's.

Almost immediately Deichi-sama's energy reached out to her own, 'knocking' lightly on the customary mind guard shielding her thoughts. Lowering the barrier to allow the elder miko easy access Marianne wasted no time for pleasantries, _I have implemented the plan; she believes her memory to have returned._

_Excellent,_ the word slithered across their link, _will she be loyal to us?_

_She is determined to restore the jewel and is reluctant to do so alone._

Lady Deichi nodded through the connection _That shall have to do for the time being. Keep me posted on the situation._

_Hai _Lady Marianne committed pulling back slightly from the contact.

Deichi-sama halted the retreat _and Marianne…make sure her former companions come no-where near her._

_It shall be done._

Author's note as I said earlier my updates will be more irregular after today. Ja ne, review.


	19. Hidden Alliances

Author's note: Long time no write…sorry about the long wait I've been busy and when I haven't writer's block has prevented updates. I've been working on writing longer chapters so hopefully this was worth the wait, well not likely, but I can try. Here you go Lexaii Breaking the PAttern is next on my list to update.

Disclaimer: I might have been gone a long time but in that time I was not obtaining ownership of Inuyasha so he's still not mine.

XXXXXX

When Good Mikos Go Bad

Chapter 19 Hidden Alliances

XXXXXX

"Yo," Inuyasha greeted the residents of Keade's hut, "Got any leads?" he asked, voice oddly chipper.

His three traveling companions exchanged worried glances, but Keade gave a crinkled smile. "I assume ye visit with Kagome's family went well."

Inuyasha stopped mid-bite of the stew he had wasted no time in helping himself to. "It was…alright I guess." He grumbled, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

In a gesture of grandmotherly kindness Keade let the subject drop, switching easily to her role as high priestess, she addressed his question. "As it so happens rumors have been surfacing around a powerful demon whom has recently gained strength and has begun attacking previously peaceful villages." Keade repeated what she had already told the others.

"Sounds like a sacred jewel shard to me." The half demon sighed and leaned back against the hut's wall, "So where is this demon supposed to be?" to a stranger he would have seemed completely uninterested, however the people surrounding him were not strangers and could tell by the lines wrinkling his forehead that Inuyasha was trying his hardest no to show the eagerness that these new lead sparked. In his mind Inuyasha was imagining rushing right into the problem as usual; running off in the direction Keade would indicate without hesitation, plan, or thought, the sooner to get to Kagome,-he winced- and sooner to get sat for his recklessness.

Out of the corner of his eye Shippou noticed the inu hanyou's left eye twitch. Guessing what his "father" was day-dreaming about Shippou –being a fox demon- couldn't resist the urge to take advantage of the older demon's distraction, _It still needs work but it'll do the trick,_ Shippou thought as Keade explained the whispers of Jewels shards originated in the east.

While everyone was preoccupied Shippou preformed a stealthy transformation, sneaking up behind the unsuspecting hanyou in his new form Shippou sucked in a breath, "Inuyasha sit." Out of habit the hanyou face-planted as Sango and Miroku roared with mirth and Keade restrained from joining them.

Coming into contact with Shippou's transformed head, Inuyasha's first shot out, "You little pest," he growled.

Rising his voice slightly in imitation Shippou feigned hurt "but Inuyasha why would you hurt me, don't you love me anymore?"

Inuyasha blanched at the word, but remained relatively calm –on the outside anyway-, "Cut the crap you brat…" he didn't really know what else to say, "and your transformations need work, Kagome doesn't have a tail." He grumbled.

Shippou twisted around to inspect his transformed rear and pouted, he had forgotten the tail, again. "Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, unable to control himself, "would that not be mean that you have previously noticed the glorious marvel that is Kagome's-" Before Inuyasha could do anything more than growl hiraikotsu was brought down on the monk's head.

Ignoring Sango's expected rant on lechery to the monk Inuyasha took lead in Kagome's absence, "Knock it off you two!" When both fell silent he continued, "Get some sleep in the morning we head east." With that he left the hut in favor of sleeping in the familiar Sacred tree.

For some reason he felt closer to Kagome there, perhaps it was because they had first met their, or maybe because they always seemed to end up back there for important discussions, either way he didn't care, he only wanted to be near her again, hear her laugh, or yell, the soft comforting sound of her breathing, the feel of her hands holding his, steady and unafraid, he missed the occasional ear rubs, -not that he would ever admit it aloud-. Her scent, that indescribably alluring aroma only Kagome possessed, it was entirely faded from her backpack. HE thought guiltily of his detour at the Higure shrine, he had lain in Kagome's room for nearly an hour after dinner, just to be surrounded in that glorious fragrance.

It was strange that even in her absence Kagome bound them all together, it had been her presence that had once kept them in line and traveling together, and now it was their shared desire for the return of that presence which bound them as a group mow. How one girl could weasel her way into the heart of everyone she met was a mystery to Inuyasha.

Swinging himself up on a tree limb he let his thoughts wonder to the journey tomorrow would bring. _If these rumors are even true, what's the chance that Kagome'll even be there? We aren't even sure she's lookin' for jewel shards. For all we know she could be hurt and hiding, and then we'd have no more a way to find Kagome than we do Naraku. Or what if he's already found her and captured her, or worse…_

_Stop sniveling you baka. _He ordered himself mentally. _At least this is something. Don't worry 'bout what you don't know. Kagome's strong… besides even if that bastard Naraku had found her, he's too scared she'll purify his ass to make a move._ The thought of Naraku burning from Kagome's arrow cheered Inuyasha slightly, his smirk faded, _but it won't stay that way for long. Kagome please be alright._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch!" A certain raven-haired miko pouted as blood bloomed on her finger-pad. Tari and Shiri came rushing at the small cry, ready for full on combat. Kagome smiled at their protectiveness, "Chill guys I'm alright I just pricked my finger" out said appendage, "or were you planning on killing the bush?"

Tari shrugged relaxing her shoulders, not sure what 'chill' was supposed to mean but accepted it as one of those weird phrases she had grown used to Kagome throwing around. "I'll shoot the bush if you want me to Kagome-sama." Shiri offered innocently, bringing a smile from both elder miko.

"ya know what," Kagome crouched down to the child's level, "I think this time we'll let the bush go with a warning, but take it's fruit as payment."

"Good plan," the young girl agreed enthusiastically as she began stripping the bush of any fruit she spotted hanging from its branches, Kagome returned to the same task as well.

Tari was just about to go back to her task of fishing when she remembered something, "Oh, Kagome, Marianne said to tell you that she had business in the next town, she went ahead," raising her voice an octave higher Tari twined tendrils of smugness into her tone as she imitated, "'No reason _my _meeting should be delayed because you can't walk for more than an hour straight." She tossed her hair pompously over her shoulder earning a giggle from Shiri, "So you will just have to catch up with me.' Quite an attitude she has on her, you are the leader here not her."

A hand patting Tari's crossed arms Kagome smiled, "Don't worry about her, besides that gives us a chance to talk without being overheard."

Eyes sparkling with the promise of a secret Tari squealed, "Oh do tell is it about Lady-poll-up-my-butt?"

"Yes and no, I'll tell you later, now go catch some fish before our fire gets lonely." Kagome ordered in a falsely firm voice, Tari saluted and strolled off still pondering what Kagome didn't want Marianne to hear.

She hadn't gone far when she heard the sweet voice of a young red-headed miko ask, "Fires get lonely?" Laughs of the three echoed around the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure stood on an outcropping above the miko's temple, hunched over against the night air despite the many layers of cloth covering her skin completely. Any minute the man she had arranged to meet with would step through the trees and onto the outcropping, as soon as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Not a moment after the sun had set a white baboon glided out from the tree's coverage. "Naraku." The woman greeted smoothly in her gravelly voice.

"Deichi" the man returned just as slickly. "Has the girl done as instructed?"

"Of course, she would never disobeyed nor question my orders." The old woman replied flatly.

"A rare quality in a subordinate." He complimented, thinking of several of his own rebellious incarnations.

She ignored the comment, "Where are you planning to lead my priestesses on this 'hunt' exactly?"

"Somewhere which suits my needs."

"Which are what?"

Naraku chuckled darkly, "Do you not trust me priestess?"

"No." was the blunt, emotionless reply.

"Very well, I find your honest ways amusing. I need the Kagome girl to die." The longing in his voice was well masked.

"Why not simply dispose of the girl yourself?"

Trying his best to ignore the suggested weakness and not impale the woman Naraku said evenly, "Her powers prevent me from touching her, and my subordinates have proven useless in this matter, perhaps yours will not."

Lady Deichi was silent, contemplating the situation; she thought of her worsening condition and that of her fellow elders, they needed the jewel. If Naraku needed Kagome dead then so did they, by extension, her abilities be damned the jewel was more important. "Payment is still as we discussed?"

"Of course, a shard for you and each your sisters."

"Very well I accept your terms, Kagome shall die at your signal my Marianne shall it done."

Within the baboon pelt Naraku grinned wickedly, "Patience miko the time will come but first the witnesses must be gathered."

"So be it, as long as I get my reward."

"That you shall."

"And Naraku next time you wish to speak with me," she peeked up from beneath the shawl covering her, eyes green as forest moss with pupils slit horizontally like those of a reptile fixed on Naraku's form, "I suggest you come yourself." A sickly blue light, colder than ice shot out from her eyes destroying the demon puppet between heart beats and its splinters to drift to the ground, as the ancient woman hobbled back to the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you want to talk to us about Kagome, what could have been so important you do not to have Miss Pompous perfect Priestess to overhear?" Shiri giggled at Tari's reference to Marianne, but Kagome ignored the feeble humor; she had something much more serious to discuss on the topic of Lady Marianne. The three had convened in a hot spring after dinner to address Kagome's supposed secret.

"As I said earlier it's sort of not, I think it has to do with the elders too; they can't be trusted." Kagome blurted without preamble.

Shiri merely stared wide-eyed while Tari stammered flabbergasted, "K-Ka-Kagome I know Marianne c-can be a-a bit…bitchy, but she is a priestess, a-and the e-elders have been keeping the temple safe for years, Deichi-sama practically raised half the sisters, Marianne included."

"Why?" the feeble question drew both Tari's and Kagome's attention to the young red-haired Shiri. "Why can't they be trusted?" She repeated, directing the question toward Kagome.

"It's kind of a long story." Responded the raven-haired miko.

"Please." How anyone could deny those eyes anything no one could guess.

Kagome sighed and gave easily, and began, "I've been suspicious for a while, ever since I got my memories back actually. At the time I didn't tell anyone but when I went on that regression a while back I did remember something: a voice calling out to me, and a name: Inuyasha. You now how you caught me talking to myself a lot, well there was this voice in my head, it sounded the same, the thing is that voice went away just before my memories returned none of which have anything to do with an Inuyasha." Abruptly Kagome stopped to catch her breath; Tari took advantage of the momentary silence.

"So what has that got to do with Marianne? Or the elders?"

"I think that my memories were faked, or at least some of them, and those false memories blocked the voice from leading me back to the real ones. And I heard Marianne talking to someone when I went to use the bushes a few days later, in the middle of the night. It sounded like she was giving some kind of report or something. Which reminded me; just before I regained my memories she could've taken out that youkai, but didn't, I dismissed it at the time but she would be the perfect position to implant my memory."

"-but Kagome Marianne is powerful, but even she does not have power enough to falsify someone's entire history."

"No but the elders do, didn't you tell me once that Deichi-sama has the ability to communicate with other priestesses across a long distance, what if she's given Marianne orders that way?"

Before Tari could respond (though she had no response) Shiri broke her silent streak "I think you're right Kagome-sama, I never did like them; their auras were too dark. Besides back at the temple I heard the elder mikos speaking with Lady Marianne about you, they said if you left it could be bad for them because you're so strong." Kagome smiled with the sudden urge to embrace the little girl, it was nice to have someone believe her speculations, no matter how outlandish they seemed.

"Kagome it is not that I do not believe you, it is just that I wish it were not true, though I cannot help but agree it is likely, they do not like threats to their authority, and you qualify as one." The smiles the three girls exchanged were rueful, but understanding.

For the next hour as they soaked in the hot spring and wrinkled they discussed motives, plots, and plans several times thinking how to get rid of the fake memories implanted in Kagome, after much deliberation they came to only one sure decision, "We don't have enough information, all we can do is keep our eyes open and stick together." Shiri nodded eagerly at her sensei's declaration. "Agreed?" Asked the miko.

"Agreed." Echoed the other two, and so friends became allies, bound by the promise of the priestess.

XXXXXX

AN/: The plot's starting to pick up, I figure about 2 or 3 more chapters until the big reunion.


	20. Closing Distance

Author's note: As promised I am back from the dead, well not really the dead but I'm back, and I come baring gifts. I posted an author's note saying this was on its way and I warned you guys then this chapter is a cliffy I warn you know again: this is a cliffy chapter. Anyway enjoy my attempts at a humorous disclaimer, oh yeah and the chapter too (;

Disclaimer: ^Interrogation room FBI headquarters^

Dude wearing suit: where have you been?

Me:*Looks away guiltily, trying to avoid lamp-in-the-face* "Away"

Suit Dude: Have you obtained the deed to Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Feh What a stupid question, of course she hasn't I'm right here.

Me:*Hides Inuaysha plushy* "Nope no deed here"

Inuyasha: Who are you people anyway? And what the hell am I doing here?

Suit Dude: *Points to badge* FBI (Federal Bureau of Inuyasha)

Me and Inuyasha: *Sweatdrop* "That explains so much"

XXXXXXXX

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 20 Closing Distance

XXXXXXXX

It was the early hours of the morning and the group of companions had been walking, at the insistence of their substitute leader, since sunrise. "How long until we reach this village anyway?" Asked the youngest of the group.

"Patience Shippou," advised the monk present, "we shall arrive in due time. The journey is more important than the destination, as they say."

"Who says that?"

"I am not entirely sure, Kagome-sama never elaborated on who 'they' are."

"Who cares about the damn saying, Kagome's the destination, that's way more important than the stupid 'journey'. That's the irritating part." Inuyasha growled with as much logical thinking as one such as he was capable of.

Shippou smirked, much like Inuyasha, "I thought you said the irritating part was that Kagome got lost in the first place."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You know Inuaysha, you did say that." Sango said backing up the kitsune and trying to distract the hanyou from his obvious desire to pummel the child.

"Feh, ya know what I meant."

That trade-mark lecherous grin spread across Miroku's face, "Yes indeed my friend; Lady Kagome's absence is a burden to us all, you merely wish never to be parted from her, to be eternally by her side."

"Yeah," he said absently, daydreaming of what the monk described, then realizing what he had admitted to the hanyou turned on the monk, "Where the hell'd ya get something like that?"

Sango, Shippou and even Kirara had to hide their amusement as the angry Inuyasha 'interrogated' an absolutely stiff lipped Miroku. The houshi was smiling knowingly with a complete look of total innocence that would fool anyone who didn't know him.

Letting the men have their little battle of wills Sango mentally took stock of the distance they had covered and that which had yet to be surmounted. According to her calculations if they traveled all day at the pace they were going they might just reach the village by sundown, if they were lucky. Since luck had much to do with motivation, Sango decided the best way to get Inuyasha to forget about killing Miroku was to redirect his focus on Kagome. "Inuyasha," She called momentarily pausing the men's argument, "the village isn't even a full day away, if you hurry maybe we can see Kagome before tomorrow." She knew it was a low taunt, one that would, undoubtedly work, but Sango didn't care, she missed her friend too, and if Inuyasha got moving he'd be the most likely to find her.

Just as the slayer had predicted Inuaysha's glare turned thoughtful and then determined in quick succession, "Come on people pick up the pace, we don't got all day."

Miroku and Sango exchanged tolerate glances at the enthusiasm and Shippou rolled his eyes. Kirara mewed sweetly, "Yeah you got that right." Shippou agreed with the cat.

XXXX

By mid morning three miko had entered the village of Hasous the fourth of their group already there and waiting, fresh from a meeting with her 'contact'. "Anything useful?" Asked the leader."

"Not about the shards," Replied the one who had been waiting.

"That was rather vague, was it not?" whispered the youngest of the group. The last nodded in suspicious agreement as she watched her friend and leader casually pull information from the woman they had made a pact against just last night.

"Kagome nee-san are you quite finished with the questions, we really should be getting to the investigation portion of our travels." If one didn't know better they would think the two women really were sisters despite the contrast in their appearances, as who else but siblings could be so cold and polite at the same time.

"Investigation? Searching for jewel shards is hardly what I'd call an investigation." Kagome jibbed.

"So you have sensed something?" The other woman nodded in affirmation, "Then why did you not retrieve it at once."

"We wouldn't have wanted you to miss out on fight Marianne nee-san." The sweetness in Kagome's voice failed to fool her allies; she wanted to keep a close eye on Marianne. If she was plotting against them Kagome didn't want to give the priestess any more alone time to plan it than they already had.

"Well then lead the way nee-san" Marianne's façade was even less believable. Tension and suspicion rolled off the two in overbearing waves, threatening to drown the other priestesses with the slightest surge.

Tari stepped in, wary of one of them snapping the thin veil of control and unleashing what she knew to be considerable spiritual power. "Kagome, we really should be going, it would not be wise to allow a demon possession of a shard any longer."

Happily, Kagome switched her attention to her friends, "Sure, follow me." She walked off purposefully toward the tingling sensation and faint pink aura that told of a jewel, Shiri skipping off after her in a near mirror image, shrugging Tari waited for Marianne to fall into step behind the two before following after herself.

XX

Kagome had been right, of course, the jewel was close by and sooner than Tari would have thought possible they were faced with a low level demon. Even if it was just a lowly weasel youkai with a piece of the tama it became violent and its claws deadly, able to slice through flesh and break bone fairly easily. What the group had not counted on was the weasel's speed, it was too fast for Tari to seal and whenever Kagome or Marianne took aim it would dash at them, throwing the girls off balance and upsetting their line of fire.

The thing cackled wickedly as if it was just playing with the women before it, twisting and turning away from any attacks while not making any attempts to counterattack. _What's with this thing, even with the jewel it shouldn't be this hard to destroy? Does it have more than one?_ Kagome inspected the demon with practiced thoroughness as she dodged the rocks the thing had decided were fun to throw in the air_. No, I'm sure there's only one, but then…I must have missed something. _She shot off an arrow to fend off the weasels claw as it reach for her. The demon recoiled but not by much, the arrow hadn't made, but the claw just barely grazed Kagome's arm. Shiri was casting illusions with no affect, Tari was trying desperately to seal off the demon's movements and Marianne and Kagome looked as if they were children playing cat and mice, and they were losing to a particularly playful cat. All the miko were growing frustrated at the continuous game.

As if it had received some signal the weasel grew serious slashing out at the miko rather than swatting them away_. It's not acting on its own will, the shard is tainted, someone's controlling it. _The realization hit Kagome just as the demon's claws did. Their tips shredded through the fabric of her robes and raked against the skin of her back. She rolled to avoid the worst of the damage, blood already flowing from the wound. Somersaulting away from the weasel was almost more painful than the actual infliction as it brought the fresh cuts into contact with the rocks and dirt of the forest path. Vaguely Kagome registered Shiri and Tari calling out to her, wishing to know how bad she had been hurt, but it was of little note to the injured girl, she was too absorbed in the search for the demon controlling the one before them._ Chances are that shard was implanted by whoever blackened it, and chances are whoever that is has more shards, all I have to do is find them. She was powerful, sure, but everyone had limits tracing the presence of the jewel at such a distance was reaching them. Their too far away, hiding beyond my reach…but they have to be controlling this thing somehow, the jewel alone wouldn't give that ability at a distance. The mental configuring of the young priestess continued in circles, her mind working as her body instinctively avoided the demon. He's not trying to kill us, he would have done it by now. _

Grinning the weasel snaked out in front of Kagome, who, so caught up in her own evaluation of the situation, wasn't fast enough to avoid the blow. She flew into a tree, the trunk vibrating from impact. As she slide Kagome hissed in pain, her already exposed and bleeding back being rubbed raw by the tree's rough bark. Pushing away the aching throb and stinging pain Kagome rose to her feet, ready to defend against another attack, only to see, she was unneeded. Furious at Kagome's injures Tari and Shiri were lashing out at the demon with viciousness unheard of in such gentle women. Tari had abandoned the seals and was plastering the youkai in burning sutras, while Shiri had somehow attained Marianne's bow and was shooting off weak purity arrows, catching any part of the demon her height would allow. As she watched, for it was obvious they did not need assistance, Kagome's eyes caught what she had been looking for. A ray of light shimmered for an instant in what seemed thin air; upon closer inspection it revealed itself to be a thread of some sort, so thin it was practically nonexistent. _That's the control. _"Tari, Shiri don't kill it, we need him alive."

Without hesitation the two silently acknowledged her command, aiming to subdue rather than kill the weasel. That's all that it took for Kagome to have the opportunity to regain her footing. Ignoring the blood smearing the tree's bark she pushed herself into a upright position and aimed the bow and her last remaining arrow which she had remarkably been able to hold on to despite being pummeled. Rather than take the kill shot Kagome aimed not for the demon but for the thin sliver of energy connected to it. She heard the success for her shot before she noticed any change, a slight snap as the thread broke and then a louder twang as the arrow embedded itself in a tree the thread pinned to the wood innocently.

His control severed the demon seemed to regain his senses, becoming less cocky and much less powerful. It surveyed the situation for three long seconds, looking from miko to miko, then down at the arrow wounds and sutra burns he had received and was only now starting to feel, and without another moments hesitation he turned tail and ran. Not five steps into his plight his body froze of its own accord. Tari stood directly behind him, muttering some kind of incantation under her breath to the paper in her hand, its twin already stamped to the demons back.

"Now," said Kagome, coming around to speak to the demon face to face, as if she wasn't leaking her blood to the forest floor, "would you be ever so kind as to tell us who gave you that jewel shard and forced you to attack us?" She wasn't threatening the youkai, having full understanding that it was not responsible for its own action, or at least not fully responsible. "we won't kill you if we don't have to." She promised by way of reassurance. Marianne was about to protest but double glares from both Tari and Shiri silenced any reasoning the woman could have come up with.

Despite Kagome's calm words the weasel was still glaring at her, half violent half frightened. Kagome smiled and wordlessly reached out to touch the demon's shoulder. Her friends opened their mouths to offer caution and warning but the actions were unneeded. As if merely picking a flower Kagome plucked a shard of the Shikon no tama from the demon's shoulder, the once tainted shard flashing a bright white before calming back to a dull pinkish-purple glow. Instantly the weasel's expression calmed, as if it had been relieved of some irritate.

"Could you please tell us?" Kagome prompted gently, nodding to Tari to release the seal. Regaining his ability to move freely the weasel glanced fearfully at each miko, checking to see if anyone was going to deliver a death blow. When no one moved he returned his full attention to the priestess directly in front of him and nodded once, slightly in awe of this human woman.

XXXX

As the sun lowered itself over the horizon, Inuyasha and the gang set about another round of interrogations, asking the villagers of Hasous if they had seen a miko with black hair wearing strange clothes. None of the villagers had. Miroku, ever the optimist decided to impulsively make 'arrangements' to stay at an inn, which just so happened to be located conveniently near a sake house rumored to have beautiful woman servers. "Such places are ideal when searching for information." The monk had declared.

"Something tells me Miroku is enjoying this a little more than he should be." Shippou commented softly to Kirara, who meowed in agreement.

The bar did indeed have beautiful women, though not the one Inuyasha had been looking for and hence he was uninterested. He sat, arms crossed, in a corner, glaring at anyone that tried to approach, though most learned pretty quick not to try. To protect his innocence Shippou sat next to him, far enough away that he wasn't risking bloodily injury if he talked. So the three sulky demons watched their human companions, one of which was slightly flushed while the other glared at him, fingers twitching to slap, and/or beat the man senseless.

"So what brings a strong, hansom monk, like you here, hum?" Asked a pretty server girl with big green eyes, long brown hair, and soft curvy features. She batted her eyelashes coyly at Miroku.

"Actually." He whispered, conspiratorially, leaning in closer, "My companions and I are in search of someone."

Feigning interest the girl let out a curious "oh" as she poured the man more sake.

Mirouku hiccupped, eating up the act. "Yes, a powerful miko. Have any priestesses been by lately? Someone as charming as yourself must hear all the goings on of this village." Beside him Sango glared, her aura flaming dangerously.

Adopting a thoughtful expression the server poured another shot of sake and pushed it toward the monk. "There was one in town last night, she met with one of my regular customers." Sango's ears perked, "I did not like her much, she was rude, she did not even have a single sip of sake." The girl pouted.

"What was this meeting about?" Miroku asked, slightly sobered by the possibility of a Kagome really having been there.

The girl put a finger to her full lips. "I'm not really sure, I didn't catch it all, something about the jewel of…something or other, and hell." She pushed another liquor filled cup towards the thinking monk.

"Is she still here, I would very much like to speak with this woman?" Miroku ignored the drink in front of him.

A pout on her face at the untouched cup the girl said, "She left this morning to meet her companions, she was expecting them."

Inuyasha, who had been listening since the monk had brought up Kagome, rushed out the door, his mind reeling. _The jewel, hell, Naraku means hell, no wonder that human didn't think it was a name. There's no one else it could be. Just this morning, there should be a trail, but I haven't picked up her scent, well except coming off me._ His stay in her room, as well as several of her belongings hidden away in his haori, had given his clothes Kagome's scent._ I could circle the village, maybe I missed her._

So wrapped up in his own speculations was he that Sango was able to sneak up on him. "Have you picked up Kagome's scent at all today Inuyasha?" The slayer asked, wanting the answer to be yes as much as the hanyou. He shook his head and grunted, "no wind." Before he returned to pacing. The others too had left the sake house, all anxious to follow up on this lead before it was too late. "She would have had to stay the night nearby, either way we are only a day's journey away at the most. Kiara," the cat strolled up to her master already transformed, "we will search the area for any possible campsites."

Before Sango could get on the demon cat Inuaysha gave a sudden piece of advice, "check for hot springs, she always liked taking baths." Sango nodded as she took off on Kirara, leaving Inuyasha to continue his grumblings, "Damn wench always has to be clean…liquid soap…ruins scent." Miroku and Shippou suppressed their laughter as they filled in the hanyou's meaning.

"Ya know, I think he's been away from Kagome too long, talking to himself like that can't be healthy." The kitsune said.

"Very true, however, at least he is no longer talking to an imaginary Kagome." The monk replied wisely, the two nodded in agreement as their friend continued to mutter about Kagome's habitual bathing.

Far above them Sango surveyed the area, mentally calculating the possible distance Kagome could have traveled. She swept in wide circles spiraling out in her search, to her surprise she found what she was looking for quite a bit sooner than expected. Just on the outskirts of town were the unmistakable signs of a hot spring, nestled into a clearing among the trees of the forest. Sango smiled in triumph, remembering the times when Kagome had stopped them all early and insisted they make camp because of a convenient spring, Kagome never could resist a hot bath. Without farther hesitation Sango instructed Kiara downwards.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, I think I found her; there's a hot spring just outside the village to the north end." Almost before Sango finished speaking Inuyasha dashed off to the north, running at full demon speed toward the line of trees. Miroku chuckled at his friend's eagerness as he mounted Kiara behind Sango, Shippou now sitting comfortably in her lap. "Come on Kiara, we'll lose him too if we don't hurry."

Shippou chuckled, "We get Kagome back and lose Inuyasha, sounds good to me." The two adults and Kiara rolled their eyes, knowing the little fox would be miserable without his father figure, and was just too much like Inuyasha to admit it. Kiara shot off after the hanyou, her three passengers hardly slowing her, she too missed the miko.

Inuyasha raced through the lines of trees, staying to the north and looking for any sign of Kagome or the hot springs. The wind shifted the once nonexistent breeze picking up to a gentle caress, and with it come horror. Even after all this time, after having seen nor smelled that scent for months he knew it instantly, hatred bringing his blood to a boil in response. He growled dangerously until another even more horrifying scent reached him nearly halting his movements. This scent inspired a fierce, overly violent reaction born of his overly protective nature whenever it hit his nose. "Naraku you bastard." He cursed altering his course slightly towards the new scent._ Kagome_. He thought a million feelings in the word, his feet stopped at the sight, planted to the ground and unable to move closer to the scene.

"Oh Kami," gasped Sango, coming up behind him. The group starred at the abandoned clearing in horror; the ground was torn up and charred in places, arrows protruding from tree trunks, and redisg-brown splotches ran around the scene, the worst of which was a long dark smear several feet too high for comfort one of trees, a slight impression from impact marring the trunk. "Is that…?"

Inuyasha's voice was oddly dead and unemotional, yet his companions could see the rage and terror hidden in his eyes. "Yah its blood… Kagome's blood."

XXXXXXXX

I did warn you, but good news not only is this chapter longer than my average, but the next one is the big reunion and I will tell you this now, Kagome will not be getting her memories back the instant she sees Inuyasha, it's not realistic and I've seen it done too many times, so I will not be doing that but I have set into motion the final battle. We're almost to the end people. About two weeks approximately, don't quote me on that, until the next chapter. Until then enjoy this torture, and remember killing me will only prolong your suffering. Wow I'm dramatic today. Anyway Ja ne(;


	21. Reunion

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha is not mine, he's Kagome's, and Takahashi, Rumiko's, and alas mine name does not make the list.

AN: Here's the big chapter so just read I'll rant afterwards.

XXXXXXXX

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 21 Reunion

XXXXXXXX

_Inuyasha's voice was oddly dead and unemotional, yet his companions could see the rage and terror hidden in his eyes. "Yah its blood… Kagome's blood."_

They all stared at the red-brown stains marring the clearing, following the trail with their eyes. "Her scent goes that way." Inuyasha deadpanned, pointing toward the drag marks and various sets of foot prints leading off through the trees.

"Toward the hot springs." Sango whispered.

"Of course, if Lady Kagome was injured she would want to bathe and remove the blood from her clothing." Miroku commented wisely.

"She can't be hurt that badly if she can walk to the hot springs." Shippou stated hopefully though his face was oddly pale compared to his brilliant orange hair.

The others nodded in agreement, except for Inuyasha who was shaking in anger, fist clutched at his sides. A sudden shift in the wind brought a fresh scent to his nose. _Kagome; she's close, and moving. _Without farther thought he ran against the breeze pushing on to reach the source of the horridly familiar fragrance_. I let her get hurt again; I never should never have left her. _His feet pounded the ground with every step, kicking up dirt in his wake and leaving shallow impressions on the ground.

As he went on, making slow agonizing progress, Kagome's scent mixed with that of hot water and natural vapors. Drawing nearer to the water Inuyasha pushed through the last of the brush, not noticing the bloody robes hanging on the branch, he breathed, "Kagome…"

XXXX

"Are you sure we should have let her go alone, I mean there was a great deal of blood?" Shiri was uncharacteristically worried, her foot digging into the ground as she twisted it uneasily.

Tari too was feeling tense, her muscles were still stiffened for battle, "We have to watch Marianne, and we can't leave Gamamochi alone." The weasel demon had proved harmless enough, he even had taken a sort of idol worship view upon Kagome, refusing to talk to anyone but her, and clamming up in her absence. "Besides she has not been gone long, and Kagome is strong she can take care of herself." The reasoning didn't seem sound to the two worried friends. Leaving their wounded leader and friend alone at night this close where they had been attacked did not sit well with them, but Kagome had insisted that they stop at the springs.

At the shrill sound of Kagome's scream pierced the night the three miko and one youkai grabbed their weapons and tore off.

XXXX

"Sit!" She yelled on reflex she didn't really know why, but the situation brought about an odd sense of déjà vu she couldn't explain.

The red figure slammed into the ground and groaned, "Okay maybe I didn't miss that." Straightening up he noted the deep indentation he had made. _Huh never used to be that deep._ Kagome was staring at him wide-eyed and chin deep in water, daggers pining him with exact precision. "Oi wench what was that for?" _Smooth hanyou piss 'er off first thing. _His inner voice said. Before he could open his mouth to take back his words or offer more four unfamiliar yells of various versions of Kagome interrupted him and he was surrounded by three pissed priestesses, and a demon, Kagome watching from the cover of the water.

To say the least Inuyasha was stunned, all thoughts beyond 'what the hell' fleeing his brain. "Has this demon harmed you, sister?" the blond asked, not taking her eyes, or bow away from Inuyasha. His mind was spinning, _Like I would ever hurt Kagome, looks to me you're the threat here,_ Inuyasha looked between the band surrounding him and back at Kagome several times before recalling the companions the serving girl had mentioned. _So she wasn't looking for us._ This realization had him slightly put out, okay so more than slightly that, he was mentally pouting, but he didn't have to admit it.

Kagome didn't reply to the blond girl instead directing her voice to the young girl with red hair, "Shiri-chan could you hand me my clothes?" The little girl nodded rushing over to a bush to pull out clean miko garb from the pack hiding there, and bringing the bundle over to Kagome. The miko formed a sort of wall to block Inuyasha's view, though he had averted his gaze as well, trying to fight off the blush rising to his cheeks. "We should just destroy you now demon, sneaking up on a priestess while she bathes. In any case you are most likely the one whom was controlling the weasel before. Do not deny it youkai. Speak and I may spare you." The blond spat.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Very well you have chosen your fate." She drew back her arrow, at such a range it would be impossible to miss, and likely very messy. "Good bye."

"Stop!" The command, and hand slapping to the firing arm, had the desired effect.

"Kagome nee-san what is the meaning of this?" The blond glared at the offending hand, which did not move.

"We do not kill without cause, besides, he hasn't done anything." Inuyasha sighed in relief; attacking her new friends didn't sound like a good way to greet her after all this time.

"It very well may have, you think its arrival is just chance? After this afternoon's events, your injury would be the perfect opportunity to eliminate you."

Kagome eyes steeled, not missing the intentional 'it' nor the fact that Marianne had taken note of her weakened state. "No killing." Inuyasha shivered at the intensity of her voice, _has Kagome always been this scary?_ The blond was still glaring, but relaxed her weapon, looking nervously between Kagome and Inuyasha. Removing her hand Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha, and smiled. "Sorry about that." She said sweetly.

In return Inuyasha blinked, "Feh, that's it, honestly Kagome, that's all you have to say." Stubbornly he crossed his arms.

Kagome's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "You know me?"

He froze, as if ice had found its way into his haori. His amber eyes sought the familiar brown of hers, but found no recognition in their depths, just thought, as if she was trying to connect puzzle pieces. "Well duh," he couldn't think of what else to say_ Is it possible does she really not remember_. The two stared at each other, neither willing to break the connection. She working to catch and click this person to any of her memories, and he willing her to recognize him. The tension in the air was not helping.

"Kagome-sama?" a soft voice asked, "Are you ill, you look as if you are troubled?" Kagome broke eye contact with a laugh, crouching down to the child's level and ruffling her hair affectionately. "You really should rest; your wounds were rather deep."

At the mention of wounds Inuyasha felt a stab of guilt, but Kagome brushed off the girl's comment, "I'll be fine, don't you worry. We should be getting back to camp anyway." With a small tilt of her head Kagome indicated for the girl to go to the other dark haired miko. "You guys go ahead okay." She shared a silent communication with the two, Inuyasha only caught the uneasy glances they through at their blond companion. For some reason he got the feeling that Kagome didn't like her, and Kagome disliked very few people, he didn't like the miko much either, but he tended not to make friends with people who threatened him or called him 'it', okay so he tended to make friends, except Kagome, but he credited her with that one.

Without really thinking about it Inuyasha followed the group as they drifted away from the springs. Kagome lingered back next to him and let the others take the lead, keeping a careful distance way from the blond of the group. Having been separated for such a time Inuyasha was hyper aware of the girl next to him, noting every change, every movement, or shift of her eyes. Once they were clearly out of earshot of the rest of the group she spoke, almost hesitantly, "Your name's Inuyasha isn't it." She almost seemed fearful of the answer.

"Feh, so you do remember?" He huffed rather irritated she was playing such a stupid and hurtful game.

"Not really my memory has been a little…off. I apparently fell off a cliff, I couldn't remember anything for awhile, but when I finally did the memories don't match up, and I think they might be fake, and… I really should shut up now." She hadn't realized she'd been rambling to someone who, for all intensive proposes, was a stranger.

Inuyasha couldn't help the little half-smile; it was a rare sight to see Kagome so nervous. "So you remember my name but not me?" he teased.

"Not really… just…your voice, calling my name." Her cheeks reddened slightly though she didn't know why, and she felt the strange urge to hug him. _Stop it Kagome, he might know you but you don't know him. _She scolded herself.

_Control yourself man, she doesn't remember you, you can't go getting' all confessional on her. _His thoughts mirrored her own. "When you fell, right?" She nodded trying to hide her pink face. Even when they had first met Inuyasha had never been this uneasy around her, Kagome's aura was even slightly different, stronger, for the first time his youkai senses were registering Kagome as a miko, and a powerful one. _She's always been strong, he reasoned, now its just more obvious, _never the less the change in her aura unnerved him, something about it didn't seem quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it._ Wait she said her memories didn't fit…could that…is Naraku somehow messing with her? _

He didn't realize he'd been growling until Kagome turned to face him full-on "What's wrong?" She'd become tense her eyes darting around in search of danger.

"Ah nothing," he forced his throat clear, "where are we going anyway?"

Kagome relaxed instantly at his reassurances, "Back to camp." he nodded absently.

"Ah Kagome…" She blinked up at him, "the others are probably looking for us."

"Others?"

_She doesn't remember you moron, _"Yeah, Shippou, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku, they were all worried."

Kagome's eyebrows knit together in concentration, "Why does that last name make me think of red handprints?" Inuyasha really did laugh this time, "What?" the girl turned to him hands on hips, her lower lip jutting out in a slight pout. He recognized that expression and hastily tried to keep the usual fight from starting, "It's just that, of all the things, you remember that. God I've missed you." He stopped abruptly before he could say anything else embarrassing, Kagome's blush had returned and it had brought along a friend.

"So, how did you find me?"

Inuyasha shifted his eyes guiltily, not sure if he should be glad for the change in subject or not. "There was a trail…it had your scent. You're okay, right?"

She smiled, "the blood right?" He didn't answer, "I'm fine it's just a scratch, but I meant like before that, after the whole…"she trailed off, miming with her hands an exaggerated fall.

Had the situation been different he would have given her a smirk and poked fun at her description of falling, but as things were he didn't. "It took awhile, pretty much just asking around, though I guess our description wouldn't have helped," he eyed her new apparel, kind of missing the old green uniform, "So when that didn't work we figured you'd be looking for the jewel shards, you do know about the jewel shards?," she nodded and he continued, "thought we'd try to met up with you that way. There'd been rumors about demons in the area, and someone in the village saw you talking to a man at the sake house, and-"

"Sake house? I wasn't in the sake house, actually," she put a finger to her chin, "I wasn't even in the village for more than ten minutes this morning." Her wrinkled brow smoothed out as understanding hit, "Marianne; that must have been her when she was checking in with her contact. Marianne's the one that tried to shoot you." She clarified at Inuyasha's obvious confusion.

"You don't like her much huh?"

A light laugh escaped Kagome's lips, "Yeah, you could say that." Her smile faltered a bit as if she was realizing something important, "I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on."

"Feh, damn right." She smiled as he crossed his arms, and they lapsed into a slightly awkward, but not uncomfortable silence.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Marianne was groping out with her mind, desperately trying to reach Lady Daichi_. This is urgent, _she mentally sent with every ounce of her spiritual power she could expand out. It took quite some time to get a response, and when one came there were no pleasantries or knocking_, What has happened child? _

_The half-breed has found her, and she knows they were companions._

_That does not matter now it is all a part of his plan. Let them alone her memories are no longer our concern._

_But senpai, do we not need her powers._

_They are of little conscience compared to what my sisters shall gain._

_Very well what are your orders?_

_Remain watchful, he shall soon make his move, however if the opportunity presents itself, obtain the shards. When the time comes you know who to kill._

_Hai._

Faster than it had been established the connection broke, leaving Marianne to her own mind and battle ready thoughts._ No witnesses are to be permitted; the secrets of our temple shall remain so. I shall see it done Daichi-sama._

_XXXX_

_Upon arriving at the campsite all the miko tensed, someone, or more accurately; someones had joined there camp. "KAGOME!" An orange ball of fuzz launched itself at the miko, she instinctively held out her arms to catch it, only to me met with little fists clinging to her clothing and a sobbing kitsune burying his face in her chest. "We were so worried we thought you had-had died." He wailed. She didn't know why she wasn't creped out, but she held the little boy close anyway and shushed him gently._

_Sango, Miroku and Kiara had converged on the group of three. "Kagome are you hurt we saw the blood and Inuyasha said…"Sango rambled giving the girl an awkward one armed hug. _

"_Ah Kagome-sama how good it is to see your lovely face, and I must say you have grown lovelier in your time away." In his attempted hug Miroku did not get far, a red Sango hand colored one cheek before he could make contact with the most coveted of body parts. _

"_That explains the hand print." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, he smirked to cover a laugh as Kirara joined Shippou in her arms, rubbing up against the miko and purring deeply, she starched the cat's ears without thinking. "This all is very familiar, and it feels…" she fished around for a word that could accurately describe the situation, coming up with nothing better she finished, "right." Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "Good 'cause I don't plan on lettin' you go again, and from the looks of things you've got a permanent new addition to your clothes." _

_She smiled, "I don't really mind." Their eyes met and for a moment Inuaysha could see that same look she used to have the one that reflected him in a completely excepting light._

_The distinctive sound of a throat clearing broke the contact, "Um…Kagome-sama," Shiri looked around innocently, not the least bit afraid of the new comers, in her mind if they liked Kagome they were okay in her book, well except for the fox. "Who are these people?"_

_Sighing heavily Kagome motioned for them all to gather around, "We have a lot of explaining to do." Everyone nodded in agreement._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Okay I have no rant. Don't kill me if you don't like it I wasn't 100% happy myself so I might rewrite it later but for now no flames please constructive criticism is welcome. The chapters kind of short but not by much so that's fine, next chapter will be in about two weeks, but I have to update BTP first. That's pretty much it._


	22. Catching Up

Disclaimer: All things Inuyasha are not mine I just play with the characters and throw in some OC's so I can legally kill them of. (:

Author's note: *sigh* this story is coming to an end, with the gang all back together it's only a matter of chapters until the end. Just for the record this story is supposed to fit in with the manga and anime, I'm not sure exactly where, but it will, which mean it's more like one of the movies and I can't permanently kill off any characters or make drastic changes that would affect the plot of the original manga or anime, so please stop asking me to kill Naraku I'm not allowed and I could never make Naraku's death better then Rumiko Takahashi did, be content in his eternal confinement that was intended by the creator of Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXX

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 22 Catching Up

XXXXXXXX

After gathering around the fire, which the miko hadn't bothered to put out in their rush to reach Kagome, and everyone giving a short synopsis of recent events, introductions were made; Inuyasha supplying whispered names to Kagome in a silent agreement to keep her memory lapse a secret. "So, that's everyone." Kagome finished happily; proud that she had at least remembered some vague detail about each of her old friends.

"Who's the blond bitch?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped reprimanding the hanyou, "you shouldn't say that, I know she's not very nice but that's rude."

Tari laughed from her place next to Sango, "Is that not hypocritical, Kagome? You yourself call her that." She laughed again at Kagome's pink cheeks and soft mutterings of something that sounded like, 'not the same thing'. Inuyasha gave her a smug look, perfectly content to enjoy her slight embarrassment.

In an attempt to redirect the conversation away from herself Kagome addressed Inuyasha's question, "Anyway the blond is Lady Marianne." Said priestess had slinked off after it appeared the new comers were no threat. "Have you found out anything more about the attack at the cliff?"

Miroku sighed heavily, "Naraku ordered it, that demon was another of his incarnations." Though she understood little of what that meant Kagome nodded making a note to ask Inuyasha to explain later. "It appears that you were their target." He grinned joyously, the expression tainted by lecherous thoughts, "It is most fortunate that you survived the attack Kagome-sama, Inuyasha was quite intolerable without your lovely figure around."

While the others all laughed at the hanyou's murder attempts Kagome pondered the first portions of Miroku's explanation. "I don't think it was fortunate at all." Inuyasha halted, his fist mere centimeters from the monk's already bruising face, and was about to protest that Kagome being alive 'sure as hell' was fortunate, when she held up a hand to indicate she had further explanations to her thought train, "What I mean is, I don't think the goal was to kill me." Everyone stared at her blankly, she sighed appealing to Tari, "Remember when I told you about my fall and how the demons slowed me down so I wasn't hurt?"

"Well of course I remember, but I would hardly say you were uninjured, you were unconscious for weeks, and immobile for a moon." Inuyasha's stomach churned guiltily at the thought of the damage that must have been inflicted to render Kagome to such a state.

"That's beside the point; I survived because they wanted me to, but what's the point of that?"

"Could it be possible that this Naraku could be working with the elders?" All eyes turned to Shiri as she blinked innocently at them all, "did I say something?"

Ruffling her hair Kagome smiled, "You are a genius." The little girl beamed brightly at the praise, "If Naraku's objective was to get me to the elders than their goal would be to…" Her mental train hit a road block, "I got nothing."

Tari and Shiri exchanged guilty looks, "We might know," admitted the former, "they could want to use your powers, most likely your unusually strong ability to purify, to become…human." Her eyes glued themselves to the ground as if expecting an explosion from her friend.

"Tari-chan, what are you talking about, human…aren't they?"

"No, they are demons, we all are." The young women's tone was apologetic.

Shiri stepped up to tug on Kagome's sleeve, "Can we tell you a story?" Kagome nodded mutely, and Shiri began. "Once there were three powerful sister miko, they were said to be just and hated all youkai without discrimination. These sisters were commissioned by a large village to protect them from a formidable demon that had long plagued their lands. In the end the miko lost and the demon seeing their hatred of his kind, went beyond defeating them, he cursed them to become the creatures they hated, and left the miko to their fate. The sister's resistance was strong and they retained their minds and miko powers, but they still possessed the desires and certain physical traits of youkai. They went on, for years acting as if nothing were amiss and continued fighting demons, but eventually they came across another priestess, she was young and dying, in a show of kindness they took her in and nursed her back to health. The girl stayed with them until she was grown, and then upon discovering their youkai nature requested to become one of them. Having grown attached to their charge the sisters agreed, infusing their cursed blood with that of the girl's, she too became a demon priestess. Over time the sister's following grew and they rescued more priestesses turning them all into demons and creating their own temple, hidden away from the world. This continued for generation as their life span had also been extended by the youkai blood within them and their followers. Eventually they began turning miko without their permission and gained power with each transformation. The demon who cursed them had not foreseen their ability to create more demon miko, or to take power from those they turned, but this gain had a side effect; each time they infused their blood with another priestess' they grew more beastly, until they came to point where they no longer resembled humans and had to cover their skin in shame. The damage didn't stop though, they worried they would lose their minds as well, and their bodies were growing sick and withering. To avoid death they wish to become human again." Shiri stopped and looked up at Kagome with tears brimming in her eyes. "Do you hate us now too?"

"Oh Shiri," Her arms flew to embrace the girl, pulling the child into her lap as she girl cried, clinging to Kagome's shirt, where only minutes ago Shippou had done the same, "I could never hate you, don't be silly."

"We were all forbidden to speak of it outside the compound," Tari explained, "And after you came the elders gave orders that you were not to know either, I am sorry we should have told you, especially after we realized they were targeting you." Tari bowed deeply, "Gomen nasi."

A small 'oh' left her lips as Kagome pulled her down into the embrace, "You are both idiots, why would I care, half my friends are demons, and one's even a half demon, I don't care what you are, you're still my friends." She released them and looked around at all her friends, and Gamamochi(who'd been silent the entire time), gathered around her. "Right, and if all our theories are even close to being right then Naraku was the one controlling Gamamochi this morning and we can find him. All we have to do is follow the threads back, one should still be pinned the tree I hit with my arrow."

Miroku the voice of reason returned, "As wonderful as that plan sounds Kagome-sama, you are in no condition to fight, and tracking Naraku in the dark would be near impossible even with the thread to lead us."

"I'm fine and as soon as we get close I'll be able to sense all Naraku's jewel shards, so easy fix there."

"The pervert's right Kagome, you need to heal." Being overprotective when it came to Kagome was nothing new to Inuyasha, but the no arguing tone caught Kagome off guard.

She deliberately ignored the tone anyway, "Not a chance, I'm totally fine, and besides if we wait for morning it could be too late."

He stared her down, liquid steal in his eyes, "Doesn't matter." She glared at him. "Feh, get used to it, you're not gettin' hurt again." He was practically yelling and she returned his words with equal vigor, both lost in their own adjoined world as the others looked on with wide eyes their heads watching the exchange like a tennis match. "I said you're not going."

"Like I'm letting you go without me, I can help. I've taken down plenty of demons without getting killed."

"I never said you couldn't I said you're injured so stop being so stubborn and rest."

"I'm fine it was just a scratch."

"You need rest, I saw the blood, that was no scratch."

"I said I'm fine, stop telling me what to do."

"I'll stop tellin' you what to do when you do what you should."

"I _should_ be out tracking down Naraku."

"You _should_ be resting."

"Says you,"

"Yeah and I'm right."

"You don't own me Inuyasha."

"Well maybe I should."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"uh I … uh…nothing…" A sweatdrop trickled down from his temple.

Seeing his distress Kagome yielded, "Fine we'll wait until morning." And walked off to make up the bed rolls without another word, a soft smile playing at her lips.

Sango, Miroku, Tari, Shippou, and Kirara exchanged looks. "I could be mistaken but," Tari voiced their thoughts, "did Kagome win the fight and then give back her victory?" All those present nodded.

Shiri blinked up at Sango, "Is that not how they used to act around each other?"

Instead of Sango answering her Shippou spoke up. "Well usually she just sits him."

Shiri have a huff, "I was not asking you, fox." And she too stormed off in a fair imitation of Kagome.

Miroku chuckled and whispered into Sango's ear, "Seems as if little Shippou has a new girlfriend."

"I heard that monk." Yelled the kitsune, sounding way too much like Inuyasha.

Hiding a giggle behind her hand Sango whispered back, "I think you might be right." Which effectively caused the little orange-haired demon to storm off as well. "Just like old times, huh?"

XXXX

A grey and withered hand with the same texture as leather shook slightly as it grasped at the owner's last chance of life. "Finally we shall be whole once more." A dark purple glow emanated from her hand as fresh skin replaced the leather.

"Do not forget us sister." Two voices chorused from behind.

The first chuckled, "Naturally." With her renewed flesh the woman pressed an object to each of her sister's hands, the dark light seeping into their thick skin. "Now for our end of the deal."

XXXX

From the scene at their camp no one would have guessed they were being hunted. The reunited friends and new ones seemed to congregate around Kagome as the center point, curled up in the curve of arm was Shippou and Kiara sat purring quietly on her chest, while Shiri, not to be outdone by the other small companions of her Kagome-sama snuggled up against the woman's side. Kagome herself seemed completely unconcerned by or unaware of the pile of little friends sleeping with her. The group slept in a kind of circle, their heads at the center so they could speak to one another with ease. Lying on either side of the children and Kagome was Sango and Tari, with Miroku, much to his delight, in between them. With no intention of sleeping or letting Kagome out of his sight Inuyasha had abandoned his preferred lookout post in a tree in favor of sitting crossed legged at next Kagome and the rest of the group, observing her fondly once he was sure everyone had fallen into blissful slumber (or in Miroku's case, been knocked unconscious by an livid taijiya).

Even after all the time apart, Kagome looked just as he remembered, her hair maybe a little longer, and the clothes defiantly weren't hers, but still; everything about her was succinctly Kagome. Her scent remained unchanged, still the same clean mixture of honeysuckle and something he had yet to identify further than some kind of herb. In his scrutiny Inuyasha could see the faint traces of scars on her ebony skin, the irritating rawness of fresh wounds, and the new maturity she had gained during her travels without him. It irritated him slightly that Kagome had fared so well without him, not that he wasn't glad she was okay, he was still thanking Kami for that, but to know she didn't need him around was a deafening blow. Ever since she'd pulled the arrow out of his chest Inuyasha had stayed by her side, thought at first he insisted it was only because of the jewel and then later the rosary as well, he couldn't help but wonder what he would have done had neither of those been a factor. Whether he would have stayed with Kagome or not didn't really matter, though he would have liked to think he hadn't been stupid enough to let her go that easily. _Feh probably woulda kept 'er 'round just fer the smell._

His eyes softened as Kagome shifted in her sleep, tendrils of black hair falling across her face. Tentatively, without thinking Inuyasha reached out, one claw delicately brushing them into place. As he withdrew Kagome's free hand grabbed onto his, bringing blood rushing to his face, Kagome however showed no signs of embarrassment, and only latched on tighter, squeezing lightly. Throwing a wary glance around the camp Inuyasha forced down the redness in his cheeks and, convinced he wasn't being spied on returned the pressure.

At the very opposite edge of camp Marianne lay in bed roll, waiting anxiously for the last of the witnesses to fall asleep.

XXXX

In the morning Marianne was the first to rise, having been waiting for a reasonable time to 'wake up' after realizing that Inuyasha was not going to sleep, at all. Without saying a word or even sparring the hanyou a glance she headed off into the tree line. Inuyasha watched her departure with a raised eyebrow, noting to ask Kagome who shoved the pole up the girl's ass.

About an hour later Kagome began to stir, shifting and mumbling a groan of complaint at the sun for having the nerve to rise so early. "Mornin', how's the back?" he asked as she opened her eyes, squinting against the morning light.

Smirking back at him tersely she answered, "Like I said yesterday, fine, but I don't expect you to believe that until you decide I'm better." Inuyasha 'Fehed' and turned his back stubbornly. A few silent moments passed until meekly Kagome broke it, "um…Inuyasha?" He grunted that he was listening. "Could you…ah…give me a hand?" Opening a single eye he twisted enough to get a glimpse of her situation, she hadn't moved.

"With what?" In place of explanation Kagome threw a significant glance at the three forms lying on top of her. "Oh right." Inuyasha moved back over to her lifting Shippou and Kirara easily without disturbing them and letting Kagome extract herself from the young miko. "Better?" He couldn't help sneak an appreciative look at Kagome's body as she stretched, cursing silently as his 'mental Miroku' started making dirty suggestions, some of which he secretly wished he could try.

"Much." Chirped Kagome. "How'd you sleep?"

With enough experience dealing with Kagome Inuyasha knew that telling her he hadn't would just start up an argument and lying would get her angry so he avoided both. "I was fine." He didn't say he'd _spelt_ fine. "Should we wake the others and head out?"

Kagome threw a look over her shoulder at the sleeping group, "Na give them a while its still early, and this way we can come up with a plan without getting side tracked." He nodded absently, his oddly Mirokuish thoughts giving him very detailed and creative ways to 'side track' them. "I'll show you the strings that were controlling Gamamochi maybe you can make more sense of them than me, see if they're a tool Naraku uses that I don't know about." Inuyasha, though he approved of checking out those strings, didn't have any desire to return to that place that reeked of Kagome's blood. Kagome must have been having similar thought patterns, "I need to clean up back there anyway, don't want to make tracking us any easier than it has to be." She cleared her throat nervously; scribbling a note to the others should they wake up before they could return. "Ready." She squeaked when that was done, apparently as uneasy about their task as he was or maybe she too was worried about them being alone.

XXXX

_My Lady what will you have me do? _Pleaded Marianne.

_Cease your whining you have your orders._ Snapped the other voice.

_I do not have the strength for it._

_Then gain strength enough to dispatch yourself if you can't be useful._

_M-mm-my Lady,_

_Stop your sniveling we shall not tolerate weakness._

Relenting shakily Marianne replied _I-I shall make the preparations._

_And the girl. _The elder prompted.

_Shall become one of us._

_Or… _

_Or die._

XXXX

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" They had hardly entered the bloodied clearing when Inuyasha had spun around, a snarl ripping from his throat as he crushed Kagome protectively to him.

"Naraku, that bastard." The hanyou spat, drawing tetsegia from its sheath. "Show yourself you bastard!" He yelled into the trees.

All was silent, the wind blowing gently in mockery, "Inuyasha, no one else is here." Kagome made no move to extract herself from his grasp but pushed back enough to look into his face. "I don't sense anything." Still tense he lowered tetsegia but did not sheath it, nor fully release Kagome. "There," she pointed from his side, her finger indicating the arrow shaft embedded half way up a tree trunk. They moved closer Kagome taking the lead to pull out her arrow and what was ensnared by it.

Momentarily releasing his hold on Kagome Inuyasha reached around her to extract the arrow from the bark, while Kagome grabbed what he assumed was thread he could not see. "Nice shot." He commented.

She smiled shyly at the undisguised compliment. "Do you recognize it?" She held out her seemingly empty hands.

"Nah, can't even see the thing, but you've seen stuff I can't before." She shifted her hands pulling the string so it could catch the light, Inuyasha nodded as the faint trail became more visible. "Nothing I've seen Naraku use. Closest thing I can think of would be Yura's hair, she controlled villagers, but they were unconscious, dunno how the bastard'd be able to influence a demon's mind."

Blinking up at him apologetically Kagome asked, "Who's Yura?"

"Oh right, I keep forgettin'" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Smiling Kagome couldn't help but joke feebly, "Isn't that my line."

They both laughed, more out of awkwardness than humor, but it helped ease the tension of their location. The smell automatically had Inuyasha's senses on high alert. "Ah Yura's someone we fought just after we met, used hair only you could see as a weapon." He explained nervously.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, "Sounds kinda familiar, skulls, and a red comb, am I close?

He nodded, "Getting some of it back, huh?"

She gave a shrug, "having you here helps," she leaned against his arm playfully, completely unaware of the reaction they'd have. Gold eyes locked onto brown ones, each holding countless thoughts to be conveyed. He leaned closer, entranced. Her eyes wavered of a moment and he halted, "Inuysaha," she breathed tenderly, "sit."

By the time it took his eyes to widen he'd already been slammed face first into the ground, getting a face full of upturned dirt and dried blood. The knowledge of who the second belonged to made him partly nauseous and greatly angered. All he could smell was that horrible scent, her beautiful fragrance mixed with that metallic warning. _Am I insane or did it just get stronger._ Inuyasha struggled against the magic of the rosary, only succeeding in raising his head enough to see he was lying at Kagome's feet. As the magical increase of gravity faded somewhat, he struggled to look up at her face, intent on telling her off, but the words died before they reached his tongue. There; just below the mounds of her breasts, was a glowing arrow.

XXXXXXXX

AN Dunt dun du… Yes I left you with another cliffy, I would have saved this last scene for the next chapter but I thought you'd all had enough filler only chapters so I threw in some action. Now the real fight begins: Who shot Kagome? What will Inuyasha do? (Keep in mind he never put away tetsegai) Is Kagome's wound fatal? Has Naraku finally made a move? Are the elders going to betray Naraku? Will I ever be able to update in time?...Review and I just might.

PS. Sorry about the melodramatic AN I've been reading WAY too much Shakespeare, but seriously review if you ask nicely I might give you spoilers, or a virtual dessert of your choice. *cheesily gives the thumbs up*


	23. Hostages

Author's note: Since the last chapter was a major cliffy I doubt that anyone would bother to read this but seriously, I gave plenty of very obvious hints that Kagome was not killed, legally I can't do that. This one's out a little later than I'd hoped but its here, and I appreciate the excessive reviews. Not to mention those of you who threatened me with bloodily harm, I can't write if I am comatose. Enjoy the chapter not my death. (AN Keep in mind the first scene happens in a matter of seconds)

Disclaimer: AS I do not have the right to kill characters I am clearly not the owner or creator of Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXX

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 23 Hostages

XXXXXXXX

_All he could smell was that horrible scent, her beautiful fragrance mixed with that metallic warning. _Am I insane or did it just get stronger_. Inuyasha struggled against the magic of the rosary, only succeeding in raising his head enough to see he was lying at Kagome's feet. As the magical increase of gravity faded somewhat, he struggled to look up at her face, intent on telling her off, but the words died before they reached his tongue. There; just below the mounds of her breasts, was a glowing arrow._

Part of his mind registered that this was the reason he'd just been sat, while another part came to the conclusion that the culprit was behind him, and was mentally cursing Kagome for not moving if she had seen, for clearly she had. Within his divided mind Inuyasha's demon blood was boiling unopposed, his human blood having turned to ice and all of him screamed in agony. An agony all too familiar, but this time, it was different, this time, he had a target.

Rapidly the magic pining him to the ground dispersed, a triumph that sunk his heart. As if in slow motion, Kagome fell to her knees. Released entirely from his bindings Inuyasha caught her, carefully avoiding jostling the arrow shaft. Helplessness shown in his eyes as the white fabric of her upper robes stained red. Feebly a hand moved into the confines of those robes, pulling out an item of great suffering. "Take it." Kagome commanded hoarsely, her voice cracking, her breathing wet with blood. She ignored her physical condition, holding out the stringed jewel with a pale hand. Even stained in her blood the jewel shown with purity in Kagome's possession.

Inuyasha stared at her face then to the jewel, eyes set with determination. "No." In response Kagome's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to insist, but Inuyasha hushed her, "You're not gonna' die here, ya hear me." His eyes were rimed in red, demon markings flashing on and off his cheeks, nails and fangs growing and shrinking with each breath.

Weakly Kagome smiled, catching his drift and intentions "Okay, no dying, for either of us." The warning tone of I'll-kill-you-myself-if-you-die-for-me came through despite the blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

Devilishly he smirked, "Deal." As he gently propped her up against the tree they'd been examining. "You just sit and enjoy the show." His fingers curled tightly around tetsagia's hilt, channeling his will for it to suppress his demonic nature into the blade. Slowly, ever so slowly the rage dimmed into what he recognized as his own anger, the lust for blood diminishing. "Hey bitch," he growled at the miko before him, "you're gonna pay for that." His aura ripped around him violently, tetsaigia pulsed.

XXXX

Shippou stretched with a yawn as the others went about making breakfast, he looked around innocently, "Hey, where's Kagome, and Inuyasha?" A Miroku-like grin blossomed on his young face, "Yah don't think that they…"

The monk himself smiled innocently while a nearby taijiya looked from man to boy with utter horror, "They have been apart quite a long time and could be reacquainting themselves with the wonders that are their-"

"Kagome left a note; she and Inuyasha went to check out that thread." Sango explained patiently as Miroku sunk to the ground, a lump sprouting from his head, a dreamily smile on his lecherous face.

Two laughs drew the groups attention. "Are you always like this?" Shiri blinked curiously at them.

"They do seem very close, do they not Shiri-chan?" Tari covered a laughed with her hand as she politely tried not to make fun of her friend's friends. The effort failed when Kiara bounded happily onto Miroku's swelling head and meowed, "I'll take that as affirmation." She said between laughs. Without warning she dropped to the ground mid-laugh, ceasing all other laughter. Shiri was the next to drop the others stared on in confused horror and Kiara, and Shippou succumbed as well. Sango barely had time to register the new chilling laughs filling their camp site before she too fell atop Miroku.

XXXX

_The aura surrounding this demon, it is frightening. How can a mere half bread, a child such as this possess such youki?_ "Step aside hanyou I have no desire to kill you as well." She readied another arrow; intent on finishing the girl quickly_, If she must die there is reason for the child to suffer_. The line of sight pointed perfectly at Kagome, the miko released it. The projectile hadn't gone a meter when it was shredded in midair. "I have ordered you to stay ou-" Tetsagai cut through her words as she instinctively brought up a barrier to defend herself, only just able to keep the sword at bay. "How dare you challenge me? I shall make you regret that boy." The threat trailed off into a hiss, the shawls around her face falling back to reveal her scaly face.

Through the barrier Inuyasha could clearly see Kagome's attacker, he glared, "So the story's true, you've become a demon, priestess." Lady Deichi looked back at him with cold snakelike eyes, distaining to reply; instead she exerted her spirit energy into pushing back the sword threatening her. Inuyasha was flung back with it into a tree, its trunk, already damaged from a similar blow, couldn't take the impact and snapped with a groan. Before the trunk could hit the ground Inuyasha was up again, sword in hand, yelling a vicious war cry as he struck out. With little effort the miko blocked the attack with her left hand, redirecting the energy off into the tree line.

_What the hell?_ The wind scar useless against a human Inuyasha tensed, so did his opponent. She held up a single hand, her aura thrumming with spiritual power. "You die here." The woman hissed, all too snake-like. There was no need for her to reload the bow she held, the arrow she drew back was made purely out of energy; spiritual power so dense it was visible even to Inuyasha. He readied tetsagia. Deichi drew back the bow her spirit arrow flaring, and released.

Only for the arrow to dissipate under the interference of another spiritually charged missile. "Don't forget…who taught you that trick…Deichi-sama." Leaning heavily on the tree behind her Kagome had her bow raised, energy still crackling around her, gaze fixed on the elder completely defying the arrow protruding from her and the blood soaking her front. In an instant Inuyasha was at her side, one arm coming around to support her weight.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in her ear, eyes still locked on the enemy.

"Saving…you" Kagome's voice was weak but clearly her stubbornness hadn't faded. "In her left hand…a jewel"

For a moment Inuyasha had that 'I'm an idiot, duh' face then smirked. "Why didn't you just say so?" She rolled her eyes, elbowing him lightly as she fought to breathe, and control her raging energies. Feeling the struggle Inuyasha moved his supporting hand from her arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "Don't over do it."

Both spirit arrow and tetsagai were directed at Lady Deichi, she in turn had her own arrow pointed at the two of them. It was futile she knew, the power her opponents possessed individually was formidable the power of the two combined was terrifying. She watched as the pure aura of a miko mixed with the demonic aura of a hanyou, each strengthening the other, lending and taking power in equal measure. Wickedly the old miko's lips curved upward as she watched the two interact. _They are unaware of the connection._

Kagome and Inuyasha focused silently, building up for the attack. They never got the chance to finish it, "I see you are not as capable as I though you to be Deichi-sama." The cold tones froze the three in the clearing. "Now Kagome, you wouldn't want to miss your own party would you? Wasting time with this thing when your friends are all waiting, tch tch, where are your manors?" The white baboon stepped out from the trees.

"Naraku" cursed Inuyasha, turning tetsagia on the baboon.

Only slightly calmer than Inuyasha Kagome had the precious of mind to ask, "What do you mean, 'my friends are waiting', have you taken them somewhere?" Inuyasha's growled curses that weren't entirely under his breath, his tension was catching, Kagome's anxiety increased with every growl, and the pain in her chest with it.

As if reading her mind Naraku eyed the arrow, "You really should take that out, it must be painful." His lips curled up in the mockery of a pleased smile, bloodlust shown in his eyes. "Let me help you with that." Before anyone could so much as blink a coarse tentacle shot out toward Kagome plucking her from Inuyasha's grip. Tetsagia ripped through the tentacle holding her at the same moment that Kagome released a spirit arrow, the detached appendage disintegrated, and Kagome dropped to the ground. Another tentacle rushed towards her scooping her up with ease she struggled to keep a hold of her bow. The wood snapped as yet another tentacle lashed out, getting both the bow and Inuyasha with one sweep.

"Damnit" _There's too many, he keeps regenerating and I can't use the windscar without hurting Kagome. Damnit gotta get to 'er._ Choppy thoughts filled Inuyasha's brain with conflicting messages as he slashed through Naraku's extra limbs. A pained scream drew his and his sword's attention, "Kagome!" he struck out at the nest of black tentacles separating them. He could see through the bramble the cause of Kagome's cries; the arrow had been removed fresh blood joining the blotches already covering her.

"Hurry now Inuyasha we wouldn't want you to miss the show." Naraku's cruel laugh filled the clearing as the tentacles receded. All trace of Naraku, Lady Deichi and Kagome disappeared abruptly. Tetsagai turned red for an instant cutting through the air and tearing through Naraku's barrier, but Naraku had his head start and that was all he'd wanted.

XXXX

Shippou had always hated silence, even more so since his brief time as an orphan maybe that was why he had fought so hard to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome, with them things were always interesting, never a moment of silence, even when they were quiet. When they were around the air resonated with life, but here, wherever here was, did not, and they weren't with him.

Fighting against the whimper trying to escape his lips Shippou curled himself tightly into a ball, making his already tiny body into a minuscule structure. He couldn't hear anything, his acute demon hearing only emphasizing that silence. Around him he could feel the presence of other captives, Shippou assumed Sango and Miroku were among them, but he had no way to tell, his eyes unable to penetrate the darkness and nose so confused and full of the stench of blood he couldn't smell anything else. Instead of seeking what was familiar for comfort as he would have Shippou sought himself and the relief of unconsciousness, but his mind was too a buzz for sleep.

If for only the noise it made Shippou let out the whimper he'd been holding, "oka". As if summoned by the small sound a shaft of light broke through the darkness, silhouetting an all too familiar figure. _This is really really bad._

"Time for the show."

XXXXXXXX

AN/ I know another cliff-hanger and a short one at that but when coming to the end its sort of necessary, three more chapters people.


	24. Determination

AN: No time for author's note keep reading.

Disclaimer: No time for funny disclaimer you all know I own nothing.

XXXXXXXX

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 24 Determination

xxxxxxxx

There had always been a deep rooted suspicion between them, one which had kept her on her toes but had also allowed things to escalate this far._Huh and I thought that we were doing so well making that pact. I guess I underestimated Marianne and the Elders too. Everything comes with a catch I guess this counts as one. Kagome looked down at her chest the blood spreading across her haori; it was oddly surreal watching her own life drain away. _The shadows around her vision were expanding, narrowing her line of sight to the most sickening view she could imagine: Naraku's underarm. She could feel the evil hanyou's arm around her waist holding her to his side like a sack of potatoes. She had never hated someone before but she was positive that this man, if he could be called that, deserved every bit of that hate and more.

"Glaring at me won't do you any good little miko." His voice was so silky oil would just slide off, spreading an unpleasant chill down Kagome's spine.

_I wish that I could see Inuyasha, I can't even sense him. Did he…-no- stop that he promised, no dying and so did you, so stop being morbid and figure a way out of this. _Naraku effortlessly jerked on a piece of Kagome's bloody clothes tearing it off and triggering a spike in her chest pain that sent Kagome into a slightly less conscious state, one in which the pain was merely a dull throb and Naraku didn't exist.

xxxx

For someone who spent a whole lot of time waiting around for Kagome to return from another time period Inuyasha sure didn't have a grasp on time right then. He was practically blind as he raced through the forest, closely following the scent-trail of Kagome's blood that bastard Naraku had so thoughtfully left unmasked. With each pounding footstep the knowledge that he was running into a trap snaked its way deeper into his mind, but not deep enough to dissuade him from his goal. Kagome needed saving, Naraku needed killing that was all there was to it.

Time, as meaningless as it was to him, passed in a blur of trees and rage until Inuyasha cut into another clearing, this one too was stained with Kagome's blood. And there in the dead center of the ring of foliage was a torn shread of Kagome's kimono set out as if on display. For a moment his vision went red. Naraku was playing games with him, at Kagome's expense; the bastard was gonna pay.

XXXX

Her head throbbed uncomfortably, a dull ache reminding her that she'd recently lost consciousness, but that pain was better to focus on than the burning in her chest the tightness and heat that spread from the miniscule but deadly whole between her breasts. _Lucky it didn't hit anything too important._ Kagome groaned as she struggled to sit up right. "Oka?" The hesitant little squeak was so heart wrenchingly familiar that the fear in it seemed almost criminal.

"Shippou?" The wounded miko squinted through the darkness willing her eyes to adjust and find the young kitsune.

"Aaare you hurttt?" The intense shaking of the boy's voice was enough to indicate he already knew the answer.

"It's nothing." But that didn't mean she couldn't try to comfort him, despite her own voice's weakness. A pressure settled on her lap and little arms clung to her waist, careful of the injuries afflicting her. Gently Kagome placed her hand atop the head of red hair she knew was there, attempting to burrow into her stomach. "It's going to be alright Shippou; Inuyasha will come for us I'm sure of it."

A shaky nod against her abdomen was the only answer she received. Eyes now adjusted Kagome squinted around herself, examining her prison. Mounds she assumed were her other companions were huddled in groups, though Kagome could sense they were all unconscious. "Shippou what happened?"

The question prompted a very fast told story of laughter interrupted by some kind of weird smelling wind that caused everyone to drop. "And when I woke up it was dark and quiet and I was everyone was unconscious. But I think Marianne had something to do with it, I didn't smell anyone unfamiliar.

She took count of all the clouded auras and each of her companions' physical conditions, "Shippou I have a plan. Wake the others" her chest panged, "Tari and Sango first please."

"Right." The pressure vacated her lap and Kagome sensed Shippou creep over to the mounds one by one shaking her friends into consciuosness. _All I have to do is buy some time and keep everyone alive. No pressure or anything. Inuyasha please hurry._

_Xxxx_

"My lady I know it is not my place but…, I do not trust that Naraku." The name was spoken in contempt even as her head bent low in submission. Marianne fell to her knees as she appealed to Deichi-sama, "His treatment of you is poor and I shall admit that Kagome-dono and I do not share the same views but, this demon has not the honor to defeat his own enemies, and you were nearly killed because of it." All three elders remained silent as they looked upon the girl kneeling before their leader. "Lady Deichi as your senior apprentice I make an official recommendation, and as your loyal subordinate I beg of you, please break all ties with Naraku."

Deliberately the middle elder took two small steps forward, and reached down to lift Marianne's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Child, I shall do more than cut ties," the demon priestess smiled wickedly, "I shall cut down Naraku himself and take the Shikon no tama for the good of our priestesses, as I have always intended to do, and you my dear shall have your own shard to protect you from misfortune. Now rise."

Marianne smiled as she rose to her feet and bowed respectfully. "You are wisdom incarnate my lady my deepest apologies for doubting you." _Dechi-sama so brilliant and powerful, as long as she is head priestess fortune is in our favor. And I will rule at her side always._

Xxxx

"Kanna how are the preparations?"

"All things are completed."

"Excellent. And Inuyasha should be arriving any moment." Voice like curdled honey Naraku gave the final order that would set into motion the plan that had been months coming, "Show Inuyasha and Kagome the product of their medaling with the jewel ." Kanna drifted slowly backwards, "And Kanna do not forget to collect our prizes."

Xxxx

"Everyone know the plan?" various responses in the affirmative were whispered around the room. "Good now all we have to do is wait and then when Inuyasha comes to rescue us we make our move."

"Hai!" echoed around the chamber softly. "But…" Tari eyed the dark stains on Kagome's clothing uneasily, "Kagome you're still not fully healed. I am not specialized in healing and that wound is serious, I am not sure my care will remain effective."

Kagome gave a sad smile, "It doesn't matter right now I can deal, and besides your treatment and Sango's medicine made me feel loads better." Shippou shifted uncomfortably at the lie but didn't oust his mother figure.

They were all restless, each one had been stripped of all weapons but that wasn't what was making them uneasy; Naraku hadn't bothered to tie them down or even bind their hands. The only precaution he seemed to have taken against their escape was a barrier around the doorway, though it wasn't very strong, even Shiri could have broken it if she truly tried. So why didn't they? That would be the very thing Naraku would expect them to do, he probably had a trap set for just that scenario, and above anything they didn't want to fall any farther into that despicable demon's trap.

So instead of bursting out fighting like they were all itching to do they sat or stood each dealing with their anxity in their own manner. Miroku was so still you could have mistaken him for a Buda statue, Sango paced the room on an alternate route from Tari, the two passing each other on every second rotation, Shiri and Shippou were cuddled up in Kagome's lap who was stroking their heads to keep from pulling out her own hair, Kiara was the only one who seemed to be keeping herself together with any manner of success simply laying curled up next Shippou and calmly licking her paws clean. It was if they were breathing solid air the tension was so thick, they didn't know how long until their plan would be implemented all they knew was that nothing was in their control, the best they could do was to be ready for whatever came next.

Turns out what came next was a shaft of light spilling in from the opening door. Instantly all movement ceased and seven pairs of eyes locked onto the figure illuminated in the doorframe. "Its time." A dreamy voice said as Kanna came into focus.

Both Miroku and Kagome stood up, the latter keeping hold of one of Shiri's hands and Shippou riding on her shoulder. "May I ask where you are taking us?" the monk said formally.

"To onee-sama." And she turned around and began walking down one of the halls of what must have been yet another mansion. Kagome nodded to the others and they followed behind the albino child, Miroku and Kiara taking the lead and Sango the rear, leaving Kagome and Tari in the protected center with the little ones.

Waiting three halls down was Kagura, who upon their approach stood up slightly against the wall she'd been leaning against. "Kanna report." The addressed gave a barely perceivable shake of her head. "Right, and now I have to babysit them." She sighed heavily and shrugged off the wall. "Damn Naraku giving us his dirty work." Kagura grumbled as she led them off into the bowels of the mansion, guiding them through the twist and turns without giving her path or her charges a second glance.

Everyone was thinking the same thing: _So they're this confident we aren't a threat._ The thought wasn't exactly comforting.

Xxxx

The scents he was picking up were mocking him; traces of not only Kagome but Miroku and Shippou, Kiara, Sango and the other miko were merging as Inuyasha approached Naraku's current hideout. _What's with all the damn mansions, it's not like the bastard needs guest rooms._

A slim white figure stood beside the entrance holding a silver mirror with both dainty hands. "Lord Naraku is waiting, this way please." Kanna turned around and walked into the house not bothering to check if Inuyasha was following or not. The hanyou was very suspicious sure he'd know the chances of a trap were nearly 10 out of 10 but this was just too weird, having one of his incarnations escort him, _like this is some kinda damn tea party._ Fists clenched he marched off after Kanna.

She led him through a series of hallways and sliding doors without hesitation and without speaking a word. The silence was bugging him. Inuyasha's sensitive ears strained for any sound of the mansion's inhabitants, say like prisoners, but came up empty; the only sound to be heard were his own footfalls.

The halls all looked the same: each a plain wooden tunnel that were seriously ticking him off. After what seemed like forever though it was probably more like ten minutes a light shown at the end of the tunnel. Kanna slide a last door open and stepped to the side, Inuyasha took that to mean he was supposed to go through. The light turned out to be the sun, Kanna had led him into some type of courtyard complete with a little pond and sakura trees and,… a huge cage? _Okay not a tea party. _Especially since his friends were being herded out towards the metal prison from the opposite end of the courtyard.

"Kagome" he yelled to her as she came into view, two children and a twin-tail holding onto her. She was unnaturally pale her breaths appeared subtly laborious but the bleeding had stopped or at least slowed if her scent was any indication. Forcefully Inuyasha was thrown back as his attempt to reach the group was thwarted by a barrier.

Tetsaiga was in his hand instantly, a second later it had turned blood red and second later the barrier was down. And in those few seconds across the courtyard all hell broke loose.

Xxxx

A yell of "Kagome!" reached her ears at the same time Shippou tugged on her sleeve. She tried to yell back as her eyes sought Inuyasha but a scream escaped her lips instead when a purple tinged giant slammed a huge fist down right in front of her. The earth shook and Kiara transformed taking Shippou and Shiri into the air with her. Kagome looked up at the huge beast facing her, a tinge of recognition flitting in her mind. Anger laced with irritation hit her, "You pushed me off a cliff." She growled at the thing, sounding a great deal like Inuyasha. Anger aside she kept her head enough to yell, "Miroku, Sango, Tari" She heard rather than saw the others move into position flanking the onslaught of demons and incarnations flooding the courtyard from all directions. Tari passed by behind her and slipped something into her hand slightly without breaking pace. _Excellent everyone's in place, let's show Naraku he's not the only one who can come up with a plan. Now we just have to make sure Inuyasha understands. I hope he catches on._

The barrier broke, miko, youkai, hanyou, taijiya and houshi launching into combat, and all hell was unleashed.  
xxxxxxxx

I know its short again and after you all waited so long. I promise e the next one won't take two months and everything will be revealed then. 24 down 2 to go.


	25. Plotter Out Plotted

Author's note: And Here it is the epic climax of When Good Miko Go Bad, finally and it is soo not my fault its late I had it ready on Sunday but the sight was having issues and today has the first day I good get access to My Stories. I'd love to hear all your reactions in reviews, keep that in mind as you read.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is in no way mine, the glorious invention of fanfiction simply allows me to make him do outrageous things that actually never happened.

XXXXXXXX

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 24 Plotter Out Plotted

XXXXXXXX

A sizzle of energy was all that was left of the barrier once separating Inuyasha from the others. He charged forward and an onslaught of insignificant demons mobbed him, overwhelming the hanyou with their sheer numbers as windscar after windscar hardly made a dent.

XX

Across the courtyard Kagome was similarly engaged fending off dozens of low-lives with her makeshift bow and pure spirit arrows. Keeping them at bay long enough, she hoped, for Miroku and Tari to do their part. Sango too was clearing the lesser obstacles to allowing those specializing in sutras to focus on the larger threat. Tari and Miroku were both brandishing slips of paper which were all carefully torn into roughly rectangular shapes, charms and blessings written hastily in crayon. While Tari was chanting a sealing charm and erecting a barrier around the incarnation, Miroku distracted the beast with burning sutras, mixing in sutras of sealing and purification to assist the miko behind him.

All the while Shippou and Shiri watched from above them, Kiara had been instructed to keep them away from the main battle but also take out as many demons as she could from the air. Shippou sent out little bursts of fox fire allowing Shiri to throw weeping mushrooms at the enemy.

_Everything was going according to plan_, but that didn't mean it would necessarily stay that way, Kagome needed to remind herself as ashes rained softly around her. The large purple ogre incarnation that had crumbled the cliff and nearly killed Kagome had been rendered immobile by Tari and Miroku, who were now erecting a barrier to suppress the thing and effectively take it out of the fight. A demon with little intelligence and an arm capable of mass destruction would not bode well for either side in this enclosed space.

Despite the odds and their forged weaponry, the captives were doing remarkably well, which was exactly what didn't sit well with Kagome. Her plan, in light of the unfolding battle, now seemed completely inadequate, as if there were a giant gaping hole in the middle of it. A light bulb glowed in Kagome's mind. If she'd had a free hand she would have hit herself with it. Naraku hadn't joined the fight, granted Naraku had always used underhanded tactics; hiding away and getting others to do his dirty work, but this was so obvious; Naraku had planned on them fighting back, he'd had his demon hoards ready for that purpose and that was the reason he was nowhere near the battle itself, and if Naraku wasn't here then something more important must be going down where he was. _Damn that bastard_, two minds thought in sync.

XXXX

The sounds of battle traveled well, he reflected, as he watched the visual in Kanna's mirror to go with the audio echoing through the halls of his mansion. He's heard Inuyasha yell out to his beloved and relished the thought of ensuing battle. _I do suppose I owe that half-breed, after all if it had not been for Inuyasha I would never have had the opportunity Kagome's unique abilities possess, even greater than those of Kikyou, the walking dead hold no true power. Though that would also follow I owe thanks to them,_ he shot a sidelong glance at the four miko standing on the other side of the room, _as well for awakening the girl's potential_.

_Kagome_, he thought to the girl as he watched her fight her way to the red-clad hanyou's side, _your soul shall soon be mine._

XXXX

"Inuyasha!" an arrow flew past.

"Kagome!" tetsagia felled a demon.

As soon as she was within reach Inuyasha grabbed the miko's wrist pulling her briefly into a one armed embrace on the pretense of taking her out of a demon's path, just to assure himself that she was, as much as someone who'd just been shot could be, okay. "We need to find Naraku." She shouted as Inuyasha pushed her behind him.

"Where?"

Amber and brown met for an instant, "Close."

"Right, get on." Kagome effortlessly climbed on to the offered back sending an arrow through the thicket of demons to plant itself at Sango's feet. A nod from the taijiya and they were off. The familiar action of shooting over Inuyasha's shoulder came easy as did locking her knees at the exact right position around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha followed Kagome's instructions without hesitation, oddly glad of the nostalgic weight on his back. "How many?"

A pause as Kagome tried to sort out the trail of sensitivity that were individual jewel shards. "Too many, I can't count them all."

"Definitely Naraku." Inuyasha hissed as he picked up the pace.

"But, Inuyasha, there all three others beside his cluster." Eyes narrowing Inuyasha suppressed a growl, he'd take out Naraku and that bitch in one fowl swoop.

XXXX

_Something is wrong, this is not how I had anticipated the battle; we need Naraku directly involved in the chaos if our plan is to succeed. _A spark of power spilt off from the battle, veering in a twisted course that would bring it straight to the room in which four miko, a hanyou and the embodiment of the void resided_. _Lightly so as not to attract the hanyou's attention, Lady Deichi knocked on the minds of her sisters, entering the three minds and sending them identical messages. _The girl is coming her consort is with her, be ready to use them. _Three minds gave silent acknowledgement and Deichi retreated from the connection, focusing on the too powerful presence of Kagome and that dog racing closer. _If it comes down to us fighting them directly the odds are not in our favor, we shall take the jewel shards and go, leaving the girl to destroy Naraku for us. _

"Naraku-dono, company approaches as you no doubt are already aware, shall I have Marianne remedy the problem?" She already knew what Naraku would say and it would fit right into her plot.

"That will not be necessary, let them come."

Both miko and hanyou smiled in secret satisfaction, all things were going according to plan.

XXXX

"Left" Inuyasha veered left, the walls a blur as he passed. "stop" he skidded to a halt in surprise at the sudden change in orders, craning his neck around to try and see the girl on his back.

"Wh-" he began to shout, when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"We're close," she whispered in his ear, eyeing the next hall apprehensively.

Despite being thick as a brick wall Inuyasha lowered his own voice, "What the hell was that for Kagome?" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes as she climbed down from Inuyasha's back, "We don't need to make in any easier for them to tell we're coming, chances are they've already sensed us."

"So it shouldn't matter if they hear us coming or not." Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction at his own logic.

"No reason to announce it any more than we already have." The hanyou opened his mouth to retort but sighing heavily Kagome shook her head cutting off his argument, "Let's just get going, and quietly." She tisked. For a moment Inuyasha considered sticking his tongue out at her but thought it better to just get to the real fighting and followed after the miko as she followed the glittering trail of the shikon jewel only visible to her.

XXXX

"Sango!" the monk called passionately, fighting his way through the thicket of demons to the taijiya's side, absorbing the stream of youkai that were closing in on Sango from behind.

"Miroku!" she answered, thwacking away the demons separating them. As one they spun away from each other pressing their backs together as they always did when fighting large numbers. "Inuyasha and Kagome went to find Naraku." She yelled over the sound of battle.

If Sango had been facing Miroku she would have seen an uncannily smug smile creep onto his features. "Right. So we shall handle things here."

"You sure sound confident." Sango teased, bashing in a demon and halving another in the same swing.

A chuckle vibrated through Miroku's back and into Sango's, "Ah Sango, with you by my side my confidence never falters." Three demons disintegrated by his sutras.

Blushing, Sango put as much fierceness into her voice and her attack as she could muster to hide her embarrassment, "Don't get cocky." She advised and let hiricotsu fly.

XXXX

"Stay close."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's protectiveness, but was prevented from commenting by a tingling sensation in the back of her mind. _Its not a shard…its…_ "Inuyasha behind us."

They spun in unison, readying their respective weapons, only to face, "Marianne." Kagome gasped, just as Inuyasha growled, "You lookin' for a fight?"

Smiling wistfully Marianne simply shook her head. "I have been instructed by my Lady to cloak you."

Both hanyou and miko tensed at the odd sensation of warm water trickling from the top of their heads down their torsos and along their limbs, leaving behind a vague feeling of absence, as if they themselves had lost their substance.

Their eyes snapped from Marianne onto themselves both of them had the strange appearance of being only half there, a feint blue light veiling them. But it was not what they saw that shocked them the most but what the felt; Kagome could always sense a demon's presence or aura and was especially attuned to Inuyasha's aura, as was Inuyasha to Kagome's scent and presence; it was the absence of these senses that unsettled them.

Whipping their heads around to face Marianne and demand an explanation brought another shock; the priestess was no longer there. Not even a hint of her spiritual essence remained to indicate that she had been there at all.

"…What… the hell just happened?"

Kagome thought feverously a nagging recollection edging the confines of her minds; '_With this technique I can mask the aura of anything I choose, however it is only temporary.' _The memory voice explained to her months ago. "Inuyasha, we have to move now, we won't get another chance."

Though he didn't really understand what was going on the determination in Kagome's eyes was convincing enough for him. His grip on tetsaiga tightened for battle. "Which door?"

XXXX

A subtle nod to Deichi indicated that the appropriate the preparations had been completed, and the three miko surrounding her began the countdown at the same moment she did. _10, _Marianne took a quarter step to the left_, 9, _Sister Chika rolled her shoulders_, 8, _Lady Hiroto shifted on her feet_, 7,_Dechi flexed her fingers_, 6, _Naraku smirked_, 5, ,4, 3, _tension ran through those gathered_, 2, t_he miko held their breath_…_

_1! _Weapons were conjured, a mirror swirled to focus on a girl's face and a windscar ripped through the door, taking Naraku and everything on that side of the room with it_. _

XXXX

An arrow with spiritual energy flaming around it with a vengeance led the assault the windscar joining it only a breath later. The combined attack tore through the mansion, creating a gaping hole in the side of the structure. When the smoke cleared Kanna stood in the middle of the wreckage and Naraku floated in pieces within his barrier. Five bows and one sword pointed directly at him.

Naraku gave a dark chuckle, "Well this is…not unexpected." He eyed the miko who had been his temporary allies with dark humor. "You wish to take the Shikkon no tama for yourselves I presume."

"That is correct." Clipped the head miko.

"How disappointing, I had hoped you would make things less difficult. I supposed it can't be avoided though." As if feeling a great burden Naraku sighed, then switched abruptly to sound commanding, "Kanna."

The little albino incarnation nodded, holding her mirror out straighter she began to chant. Her voice was so soft it whispered like wind, an eerie chill emanating from and the mirror she held, which glowed brighter with each breath spoken. All eyes were focused on that mirror entranced and horrified by the mind freezing power spilling from the girl who embodied the void. The final echo of Kannas chant hung in the air and solidified. "Come to me oh souls who walk with the spirits."

For the length of two heart beats all was still and on the third heartbeat the light from Kanna's mirror engulfed her and shot out to the four miko of the demon temple enveloping them within it. They struggled, firing arrows at the white child but they simply went into the mirror harmlessly. Within moments three had fallen to the odd sucking tendrils of light. Inuyasha and Kagome could do nothing but watch eyes wide, while Naraku smirked in satisfaction at the display.

"How dare you." Snarled Deichi, who had been forced to her knees.

From her vantage point in the doorway Kagome's eyes widened to saucers at what she was seeing, "Inuyasha," she hissed, a single furry white triangle twitched around to show the addressed was listening, "She's stealing their souls." To Kagome's eyes it was as if the auras surrounding each priestess were being absorbed by the light from Kanna's mirror and sucked in. Deichi's soul had been weakened but not drained completely.

The light condensed and returned to the mirror from which it had come, leaving Lady Deichi clutching her chest with her left hand and gasping for air or spiritual power. "Take comfort in the fact that your powers will be put to good use." Taunted Naraku with a dark chuckle. Now on to the main event."

As Lady Deichi crumpled into an unconscious heap with a final, "You bastard," Kanna turned in a fluid semi-circle to point the mirror directly at…Kagome.

Inuyasha growled pushing the girl behind him and raising tetsagia a little higher. "So good of you both to join us, Inuyasha,…Kagome." He caressed the name sickeningly, sending a shiver down Kagome's spine. "With your power the jewel can be completed, and given new strength, after all it was Midoriki's soul that created the jewel in the first place, and your soul rivals the strength of hers, yes you will make a fine a jewel."

"You'd need hundreds of strong demon souls for that to work, and something tells me you don't plan on giving up yours." Inuyasha growled at the other hanyou, "And I don't plan on giving up Kagome either." With a steady swing of his arm Inuyasha brought down tetsagia blasting a windscar at the opposing duo.

It did nothing, not that he had expected anything more than irritating the enemy, but he had to do something other than stand there, and attacking wildly sounded like a good idea at the time and it sure made him feel better. For about half a second.

"Of course, I did not expect you to simply let her go, so you will be going with her."

It was Kagome's turn to get angry, drawing back her bow and checking the line, making sure it was straight at Naraku, "And just what do you mean by that."

_So they truly are unaware of their connection. _"It is simply really, with your powers and his the jewel can be strengthened to its original stat and then some. The power of two sacred jewels in one. And your souls will help create it."

"Inuyasha," his head cocked ever so slightly toward the raven haired girl behind him, "Even if he used your soul it wouldn't be enough to equal out the souls of the Elders, Marianne and me, the jewel would be to pure Naraku wouldn't be able to use it, he'd need more demon souls."

Inuyasha stiffened, "The courtyard." He snarled.

Behind him Kagome sucked in a breath, worry coloring her scent. "They'll be fine." He reassured her in a whisper, moving his lips as little as possible. In similar fashion Kagome nodded.

"Kanna." With the greasy unspoken order the light from Kanna's mirror intensified, had there been any the heat would have been unimaginable. A tugging sensation overcame them both; it was as if the mirror was trying to extract their bones taking their balance and energy in the process. Tetsagia pulsed in response, shaking in Inuyasha's grasp.

_My demon blood is getting closer, _Inuyasha struggled to suppress the rising demonic urges, but it was getting harder and harder to hold his sword steady yet alone wage an internal war. On the other hand, Kagome was slightly less affected, she'd experienced this type of soul sucking before; once when Urasue had drained her soul to return it Kikyou and again by Kanna herself, but this time it was different, not as if her soul were trying to leave her, but as if it were trying to suck her away with it.

Naraku watched from where he floated mutilated within his barrier, amusement and pleasure mingling on his twisted face. A vague outline of an idea formed within Kagome's mind. _So you want my soul do you? _The idea solidified_. You can have it. _With every ounce of her spiritual strength Kagome crafted an arrow forcing her will into its essence. It sparked to life flaring angrily with the power of Kagome's soul itself. Aiming directing for Kanna's mirror she released the arrow. It arched through the air for the few meters that separated them and sank into the mirror's surface from the suction and trajectory alike.

For an instant nothing happened and Kagome was convinced she had failed, when a crack split the mirror's reflective surface, fracturing the light and then the sucking of a moment ago transformed into a raging wind as orbs of light spiraled around the room before slamming themselves into the crumbled form of Lady Deichi, and another smaller orb sinking into Inuyasha.

"The mirror has overflowed." Reported Kanna flatly. "The souls have escaped."

"Feh, thanks for that Kagome," Inuyasha huffed as he steadied his arms, his limbs regaining their strength and halted their shaking. However Kagome was more drained than ever, her legs gave out. Inuyasha took a deliberate step backward to catch her with a shoulder, "Kagome" hiroksu. "Hold out a little longer Kagome." A shaky nod against his shoulder and a mutter of, "kay." were his only answers.

"Huh, this is unprecedented." Naraku eyed the half conscious miko over the inuhanyou's shoulder, "I will have to make sure not to underestimate that girl next time. Kanna." The albino stepped closer to Naraku and both of their forms began to swirl into nonexistence, a final windscar following after them.

"Damn, bastard got away again." Inuyasha moved to sheath the tetsagai but a hand slide over his stopping his movements. Spinning to look at Kagome Inuyasha tried to catch her gaze but she was looking somewhere else.

Across the room a presence was strengthening swelling to outrageous proportions; Deichi-sama was stirring.

_XXXX_

Power, it was like a drug the most addicting drug in existence, it grew within her chest, restoring what had been taken and reinforcing what was already there. She could feel it whipping around her tossing her clothes violently about and revealing her scaled over skin as her body adjusted to having the power of four souls within it. No it wasn't just four souls there was another power besides that of her own and her fellow miko, the taste of another uncompleted power, teasing her with its potential, a potential she had been craving for months was just beyond her reach. "Souls," Deichi struggled to her feet, "I need more souls." Her cry was loud enough that it echoed off the walls of the half demolished mansion and carried to the courtyard, where two miko exchanged worried glances.

She looked up following the sense of that teasing power,_ Of course it would have to be hers that troublesome wench her soul and her power, I shall take it all from her. _Eyes with no irises locked onto Kagome where she leaned heavily against Inuyasha, who had one hand under Kagome's arm to steady her, the other directing a sword straight at Deichi._ That cursed connection again. _Deichi could see clearly now just how great an extent the bond between hanyou and miko. Unintentionally Inuyasha was giving his energy to Kagome, temporarily replacing that which she had lost, energy traveled in a circlet around them, almost as if a ribbon were connecting them, coiling around each of their wrists, but both parties involved seemed completely oblivious that there was anything unusual going on at all_. So that is how she survived my arrow that half-breed was anchoring her. _

"Give me your power." She shrieked. Launching herself over her fallen companions right at the pair of apprehensive warriors standing amid the wreckage of their own attacks. Inuyasha raised tetsagia but the sword did no good, Deichi extended two fingers and shot a sacred arrow directly at silver haired hanyou. It pierced his shoulder, the shoulder Kagome had been leaning on a moment ago.

Hissing in pain Inuyasha cursed, using several words that would be unsuitable for print. "Bitch." He ended, smoke billowing from his shoulder. Worry and anger met his nose, and a black head ducked under his arm, peeling away his sleeve to expose the spirit burn. "It's nothing." He winced as he tried again to push Kagome toward the relative safety of his back.

"You have meddled with my plans for the last time. You and that half breed",Inuyasha growled at the insult, "are going to die here." The combined voice of the elders plus Marianne intoned sending shivers and singles of 'wrong' down Inuyasha and Kagome's spines.

Scaly hands clamped around Kagome's neck pushing her back into the wall and away from Inuyasha before either could blink. Lady Deichi's body was unable to sustain the power of four souls simultaneously the excess leaching off her body in tendrils of bright blue smoke burning her flesh on in the process. Steam rose from where Deichi's flesh met Kagome's throat, "One step and she dies hanyou." Inuyasha froze mid-step, lowering tetsagai as much as he dared. "Now was that so hard."

Over Deichi's shoulder Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha, he barely nodded in return. Two sets of eyes held identical looks of determination. Gathering her will power Kagome condensed her spiritual energy into her neck forcing it into Deichi with enough push to it that the elder was forced back, screeching as her hands scorched and sizzled Inuyasha swung the tetsagai prompting the elder to erect a barrier to deflect it. The tesagai pulsed red at Inuyasha's will, slicing through the barrier with only an instant of resistance. But before the blade could meet flesh Deichi let out an earsplitting scream, every ounce of light that had shown in the chamber earlier was now magnified tenfold in a pillar around Deichi shooting straight into the sky. The resulting pressure was crushing, on instinct Inuyasha dived toward Kagome bringing them both to the ground and shielding her with his own body.

The pressure increased to unbearable standards, Inuyasha thought his ears would start bleeding when Deichi's scream rose several octaves with it.

XXXX

In the courtyard seven sets of eyes widened at the blue pillar of astoundingly suffocating spiritual aura. Forcing them all to their knees. Everyone decked for cover when the pillar exploded outward, engulfing the entirety of the mansion disintegrating any demons still on the grounds. When the smoke cleared the only proof that there had ever been a mansion were the bodies and dust covering the grounds in mass quantities and the trees that were stripped of leaves leaving a strange patch of barren land where Naraku's mansion had once stood. With the power of four souls that were part demon and part priestess, the energies had leveled the mansion with one explosion.

XXXX

And there you have it folks the climax, the end, well not quite there is one more chapter in which all lose ends shall be tied, and much fluff occurs. See you in the epilogue, its already started so maybe a week. Remember to REVIEW!


	26. When the Smoke Clears

Author note: This is the end folks.

Disclaimer: Since I need at least one serious disclaimer in this story: I in no way shape of form have never or will ever own Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXX

When Good Miko Go Bad

Chapter 26 Epilogue: When the Smoke Clears

XXXXXXXX

_When the smoke cleared the only proof that there had ever been a mansion were the bodies and dust covering the grounds in mass quantities and the trees that were stripped of leaves leaving a strange patch of barren land where Naraku's mansion had once stood. With the power of four souls that were part demon and part priestess, the energies had leveled the mansion with one explosion._

XXXX

With a great creak a board of wood was raised and tossed to the side, puffing up a large cloud of freshly settled dust to coat the large neko and the two children on her back. A rough cough sounded from the newly exposed figure, "Sango!" Cried Shippou launching himself at the barely recognizable slayer just as Kiara let out a relieved mew.

Violently hacking out dust Sango croaked out, "Shippou, Kirara." She struggled to sit up and that was when she became aware of the heavy weight across her body, a large soft something was lying across her body as if to shield her. Red shown through the dust on the figure. "Miroku!" she yelled in recognition and alarm as the memory of him knocking her to the ground before the plank that had been concealing them had rammed into him from behind.

Without her master's prompting Kiara took the unconscious monk by his robes lifting him as gently as possible and depositing him on her back. Sango was able to stand under her own power albeit a bit shakily.

"Where are…the others?" she wheezed out to the kitsune. His eyes grew into large emeralds of sadness beads of tears forming instantaneously in the corners of his eyes.

"I..I don't," he sniffled back the tears, "know." He wailed breaking down into a fit of crying for his "parents". Sango did her best to sooth the child though she herself was harboring worry over her missing friends and the injured monk, guilt mixed in with the last one substantially.

While Sango and Kiara attempted to quell Shippou the other member of their group wandered away following the tingle of sensitivity that vaguely touched her aura. Absently Shiri wondered what it could mean, but she remembered what Kagome has told her about trusting her instincts and miko senses. The sensation led her across what would have been the courtyard. Halfway to her destination the young miko realized what she was sensing just before a groan met her ears. Carefully picking her way through the wood littering the yard Shiri peered around the large dismantled shoji door, and tried to refrain from giggling, "You appear to be stuck." The woman just glowered at her irritably, "Would you like some assistance?" Shiri let a single giggle escape her lips at the look she received. "Uh Sango-chan," she called over her shoulder, "We could use your help."

Picking her way to the girl's side Sango took in the predicament and nearly laughed; there was Tari seemingly unhurt with her head punched through the mesh of the shouji. "It's not funny," the trapped miko shrilled at Sango's restrained laughter.

"It is a little bit." Shiri disagreed blatantly.

"Just get me out of here please." The miko pleaded trying her best to maintain what dignity her situation allowed.

XXXX

_Get up damnit_. He couldn't move, his body refused to obey his mind as he willed himself forward, toward the source of the stench that kept him from unconsciousness, _Kagome needs you damnit this is not the time to pass out._ Yelling at himself wasn't working but the sickening metallic tang of blood drove the need for sleep temporarily from his mind. "Kagome." he croaked through the blood in his mouth, reaching painfully for the still figure lying just beyond his reach. His side gave an agonizing throb as he stretched bringing tension to the snapped piece of door frame impaling his torso. With a growl cut off by a hiss of pain Inuyasha retched the offending object out of his body, letting the blood flow free. The pain it brought hazed and sharpened his mind in quick succession.

Kagome lye unmoving where she had fallen after they had been rammed back into the wall crashing through it with enough force to reopen the arrow wound in her chest and break the leg she'd thrown out behind her. Blinking the blood out of his eyes from the gash on his forehead Inuaysaha struggled to lift the woman into his arms, ignoring his own injuries and trying not to inhale the scent of blood permeating the room, both his and Kagome's.

With great difficulty the hanyou determinedly hoisted Kagome into his arms trying not to jostle his side or her leg any more than he had to. Once the miko had been loaded onto his back he headed out following his nose and the distant scents of his companions. Blood blocking his vision the hanyou followed his nose, leaving behind the bodies of the elders and Marianne; he had no obligations to a demon priestess who had betrayed her comrades by stealing their souls and using their devotion for her own selfish means to the point that she wouldn't allowed to be buried in her former temple. Even if he wished to take the remains back they were far from being transportable or for that matter solid. In fact they appeared to be ashes mixed with slime and disintegrated bone, as if she'd purified herself from the inside and the clashing souls had twisted her internal structure to a gelatinous substance.

With a great huff that was both pain and an attempt to rid himself of the foul odors of the room, Inuyasha turned his back on the scene and carried Kagome away.

XXXX

TAri having been freed the warriors still able to move with limited trouble began their search calling out for their missing friends aimlessly having no idea where Inuyasha and Kagome had headed in the midst of battle, only that they had been undoubtedly closer to the blast sight than the court yard had been.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Called Tari, Shirir and Shippou from the ground while Kiara soared with Sango and Miroku overhead. A flicker of movement caught he neko's eye she growled a mew in warning before tipping into a steep decline toward the red figure.

There was INuyasha, barely standing on two feet wind Kagome limply hung over his back, upon seeing the various people rushing toward them INuyasha gave a relieved half smile-half smirk, distinctly the taijiya swore she heard him say, "About time ya got here." Before falling forward. Kiara moved instantly to break his fall instead of his face hitting dirt it met soft fur. Sango reached up pulling her two friends up behind her on Kiara. With the monk across her lap and a hand on the pair behind her, Sango and Kiara took to the air and came back down in front of Tari and the others.

"They're hurt badly, we need to find a place to take them." She explained casting worried glances to those unconscious forms surrounding her.

Shiri tugged on lightly on Kiara fur softly and whispered something into the demon cat's ear. Kiara gave a soft mew of agreement nodding slightly, with an almost conspiratorial look KIara nudged Tari up behind INuyasha and Kagome. Once she was secure the demon cat took to the sky heading off to the south east.

Gawking at the twin tails and her many passengers Shippou turned to the little miko opening and closing his mouth in vain before finally managing to form words, "Why do you do that now what are going to do?" Frantic thoughts churned in the kit's head. "I'll never see Kagome again and Inuyasha will never hit me again, and he'll eat all my ninja treats." Tears built up thickly in the boy's eyes, as he ran around in circles crying for his oka and otu.

Sighing heavily Shiri grabbed the fox kit by both shoulders stopping him in his tracks, "Shippou-kun get a hold of yourself." He blinked in response. "I have an idea."

Several hours later Shippou touched down exhausted in front of the miko temple popping out of his flying transformed mode and collapsing next to an equally tired Kiara. Miko bustled about taking the wounded inside under the careful instruction of Tari. Shippou lost consciousness to the sight of Kagome and INuyasha being carried into the temple on a single stretcher both refusing to be separated even in unconsciousness.

XXXX

"Ow, Kagome!"

"Oh stop being such a baby."

On the other side of the infirmary Shiri and Shippou shook their heads in unison, simultaneously thinking that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to suck it up and admit they were perfect together, though Shiri's way of saying it was slightly more diplomatic.

Out of all the warriors of who'd been at the mansion Shiri, Shippou and Kirara were, as expected, the least injured having been off the ground at the time of the structure's demise. Sango who had been shielded by Miroku and saved any injuries more severe than some cuts and bruises, most of which had come from the monk pushing to the ground. Miroku however, had taken several hits with debris including a metal support beam to the head, which he took oddly well and recovered from remarkably quickly, and a portion of wall scrapping up his back which had resulted in the blood that had so worried Sango when he's been fished out of the rumble. None the injuries were life-threatening not even terribly serious but Sango felt horribly guilty and Miroku was milking his wounds and heroic action for all they were worth.

Tari credited her lack of injuries to the barrier she had been able to erect, which managed to deflect the worst of the wreckage her worst injury being that of her dignity; to suffer barely a scratch in battle and the explosion only to accidently trip over a piece of debris and get her head caught in a broken shoji door was most humiliating. Despite her wounded pride Tari had taken to being the temple's prime authority surprisingly well, leadership suited her.

IT had been three days since SHiri had suggested they relocate to the shrine, SHippou and Kiara , understandably, both slept most of that first day. After being brought hurriedly to the temple for treatment INuyasha and Kagome were both accessed instantly to be the most seriously wounded having been so near the blast sight. Inuyasha had been bleeding profusely from multiple wounds he couldn't account for in addition to the ones he could. He and Kagome had been thrown roughly against the wall, the impact not only breaking said wall but ripping open Kagome's already injured chest, breaking her leg and tearing apart Inuyasha's shoulder on the doorframe in the process of reaching for the miko. There was a large and fairly deep gash running over Inuyasha's shoulder blade where the door struck, not to mention the debris he'd ripped out of his side, which had made the damage worse than it had already been. Both had woken up some time during the second day, and both refused to acknowledge the fact they'd woken in each other's arms.

Shippou had teased relentlessly that had the wound been just a bit more to the right he and Kagome would have matching battle scars, the lump SHippou got in return knocked him out for nearly half an hour, during which time the hanyou had yet to stop grumbling and Kagome could have sworn his face was pinker than it usually was.

Though Kagome's worst wound was still the gaping hole in her chest which finally got some proper medical attention, her broken leg bothered her more, not because of the pain which was minor but the leg severely limited her mobility which made her nearly as irritable as Inuyasha.

Despite all the injuries they all knew they'd gotten off easy, the bodies of the elders and Marianne had been recovered and at Kagome and TAri's insistence brought back to the temple to be laid to rext all except for Deichi's. Whose gelatinous remains couldn't have been transported if they tried.

To top it all off, Naraku had vanished again, along with all his surviving servants, incarnations and minions. Kagome and Inuyasha both took a small piece of satisfaction that the incarnation that had caused Kagome's near death and the long separation hadn't been among the survivors. "His little vanishing act is quite irritating." Tari observed after hearing that this was not the first time NAraku had used such a tactic.

"He always turns up eventually," Miroku sighed.

"And when he does he is always stronger than when he disappeared." Sango added glumly.

"Yes instead this Naraku is quite the foe." The monk nodded gravely, arms crossed over his bare chest. The three reflected in silence the magnitude of their circumstances. The tense atmosphere was abruptly broken as Miroku let out a yelp of pain. "Sango be gentle."

Pulling the wet cloth she'd been harshly applying to Miroku's wounds away she stuttered an apology trying to hide her smirk.

XX

"Stay still will you, I have a limited range of motion." Instantly Inuyasha stopped squirming at the reminder of Kagome's wounds though the scent of her blood was still present on her veiled by the scent of alcohol and that antiseptic stuff Kagome had in her bag, which had turned into their go to source of medical supplies in the infirmary.

"Sorry." He whispered guiltily, lowering his eyes, unfortunately bringing Kagome's bandaged and stiff leg into his line of sight.

"Honestly I don't know how you can keep healing yourself when you never take care of your injuries. You've always been like that you know." Kagome babbled absently as she stitched up the hole in Inuyasha's torso, infusing the slightest amount of healing energy into it. "Even when we first met and fought Yura you wouldn't let me near your wounds, and you didn't even bother telling me that you could heal from a major stab wound in under a week."

At the mention of their past encounter Inuyasha snapped his eyes to the miko kneeling just behind him, a slight blush staining his checks as he mentally continued the memory, "Kagome did you,…WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR MEMORY BACK?"

Kagome blinked in confusion at his sudden outburst, putting a finger to her chin in thought Kagome muddled through her memories of the last few days trying to pinpoint when her past had reentered her mind. "Uh…no idea." She smiled brightly. Inuyasha fell over comically as if he'd been sat, reopening his freshly stitched wound. "INuyasha!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Now I have to start all over." She winced as her movements tugged on her own stitches. Inuyasha noticed instantly as the scent of her blood became clearer.

"Get your wounds treated, Kagome. Like you said I'll be fine in a few more days anyway." HE gave her a cocky smirk to mask his concern, but Kagome caught the flicker of his golden eyes to the bandages cover her chest and most of her stomach.

Under his scrutiny the miko couldn't help the light dusting of pick at appeared on the bridge of her nose. Intensely aware of his wounds Kagome gently rested her head against his uninjured shoulder. "Thanks, for worrying Inuyasha." She spoke so softly the words were almost inaudible, but he heard her. Equally as gently and highly cautious of her wounds Inuyasha leaned into the contact, both relishing in the presence of the other, their auras taking comfort from one another.

_Anytime Kagome _he thought silently, not daring to speak aloud_._

_XXXX_

For the next three weeks the group recuperated at the temple Kagome and Inuyasha easily remained the hardest patients to deal with, as one insisted she was fine and should be helping resulting in her failing all over herself while trying to maneuver the brace on her leg, and the other alternating between insisting he was fine and ready to leave and urging his miko companion to 'get some rest damnit.' All and all things had pretty much returned to normal, or at least as normal as a defensive hanyou, a miko from the future, a prevented houshi, a temperamental tiajyia and her neko, and an orphaned kitsune could get. They still had to defeat NAraku and avenge those who had fallen to him, but for now they were all together and safe from all threats save each other, and they had Kagome back; not one among them would change a thing.

XXXXXXXXX

That's it *sniff sniff* I'm going to miss this story I really am I've been working on this story for nearly a year and a half and there are still some parts I'm not entirely happy with but for now this is it When Good Miko Go Bad. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers especially those who have been with me from the beginning, and since you all are just so awesome here's a little present:

XXXXXXXXX

Omake:

Walking along contented the newly recuperated group set out on the next leg of the journey, in search of the Shikon no tama. Kagome strolled along just behind Inuyasha, practically bouncing with elation at being back with the people she loved more than anything. "What's gotten into you, wench?" the red clad hanyou raised a brow at her abnormal perkiness.

"Oh nothing its just good to be back on the road again, all together." She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"And we all are eternally grateful that you have rejoined us Kagome-sama." Miroku said from behind her. Sango nodding in stolid agreement.

"Yeah," Shippou piped up from his place on Kagome's shoulder, "without you around Inuyasha's even more annoying."

Said hanyou plucked the kitsune into the air by his tail, "What did you say runt?" he growled menacingly.

"Kagome," SHippou cried reaching for his mother figure, eyes wide and pleading.

Sighing the miko pulled harshly on one of Inuyasha's fuzzy triangular ears, "Ouch wench that hurt." He complained rubbing at the abused appendage once she'd released it.

Kagome nor Shippou paid him any mind as the miko was busy lightly chastising the kit for teasing Inuyasha. "Are you even listening to me." The hanyou yelled. SHippou sent him a smug looked from the safety of Kagome's arms, snuggling into the warmth of her chest to put emphasis on his untouchable position. "Why you little-" childishly Shippou stuck out his tongue at the hanyou.

"I can't wait to get back to get back home."

This effectively distracted Inuyasha from his glaring contest with SHippou, "Whadda mean home?"

"Through the well of course." Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's pouting face. "I haven't been home in ages Mama's probably really worried and I don't know how I'll catch up on all the school I've missed." AS she continued to think about her life on in the present Kagome slowly developed depression lines. "What am I going to do?"

INuyasha 'fehed' stuffing his hands into his haori sleeves, "Don't go back its not like you're there often anyway you should stay here full time."

From behind them Miroku and Sango exchanged knowingly tolerate glances, Kiara mewed her agreement. They all knew what was coming this had after all been a reoccurring agreement for as long as they'd known Inuyasha and Kagome and it always ended the same way, raising voices signaled the end was near, here came the:

SIT BOY!

XXXXXXXX

I couldn't resist going out in true Inuyasha fashion with a giant dent in the ground(; Once again I thank all my readers and ask for the last time in When Good Miko Go Bad for you to leave your final thoughts in a REVIEW.

JA ne(;


End file.
